


Beautiful With You

by MizKittyMystic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Awkward Boners, Ben wishes he was smooth AF, Blow Jobs, Child Abandonment, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Getting Down on the Dance Floor, Girls Day Fun, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent?, Movie Montage Shopping, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Panic Attack, Past Child Abuse, Poe is an ass, Poe thinks he's smooth AF, Potentially triggering, Protective Ben Solo, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey Needs A Hug, Smut, Snark, Soulmates, Starting Over, Vaginal Fingering, What happens when Rey decides to be spontaneous, book nerds, mentions of past rape, mentions of statutory rape, not a slow burn, shop til you drop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 45,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKittyMystic/pseuds/MizKittyMystic
Summary: After years of searching for information on her parents, Rey finally connected with her Aunt and Uncle a few states away. When the couple denied her request to visit, again, Rey was given the push she needed from her foster mother, Maz.Rey packed her belongings and booked a flight to move states, ready to surprise her newly found family. It would be like the movies: they would welcome her with open arms, answer all her questions about her parents that abandoned her, and help her settle in the area. They would live happily ever after. She would finally have the family she was searching for. It would be beautiful.After all, the longing Rey was seeking was ahead of her. Not in the past.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 51
Kudos: 74





	1. Done Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a good chunk of this story about a year ago and then got sidetracked by other works and never came back to it. I'll be going back as my own beta and posting revised chapters as they are completed. Tags will be updated as new chapters are posted. Current tags are what I could think of at the moment that will be coming up.

[ ](https://ibb.co/jhDx8J9)

**Chapter 1**

Rey watched the buildings of the city pass by as she sat in the back seat of the small SVU. Her uncle was driving, her aunt riding shotgun while some oldies tune played softly in the background. She marveled at the unfamiliar landscape as they drove into the city.

She was riding along with her  _ aunt and uncle _ .

Something Rey thought would  _ never  _ happen in her lifetime.

  
  


-

-

-

  
  


Rey had been abandoned at a fire station when she was four years old and had no memory of her parents. Two shadowed people haunted her dreams regularly that she believed might be her parents, but no clear details ever formed in her subconscious. She spent her life in foster care, bouncing from house to house and family to family. Growing up, Rey held out hope that her parents would come back for her and if not them, then someone from her family would surely be looking for her. 

  
  
  


But that day never came.

  
  
  


It was a bittersweet day when Rey turned eighteen and aged out of the system.

She loved her last placement and her foster mother, Maz Kanata. The petite, older woman had told Rey that if she had had the money, the woman would've adopted her earlier on. However, that just wasn't in the cards. 

Maz had always reminded Rey that blood didn't make someone family, it was the effort that was put in and the love they shared. The older woman would always be Rey's family. The mother she never knew.

The older woman had allowed Rey to continue living with her despite aging out of the system. Maz wanted Rey to save the money she made for her journey instead of wasting it on something like rent in a place like Jakku.

Whenever Rey asked what journey Maz meant, the wise old woman would look her in the eyes and pat her on the cheek, saying something about ‘the longing you seek is not behind you, but in front of you.’

  
  
  


Three years Rey lived with Maz after aging out. During that time she worked her ass off at two jobs and earned herself a degree from a local community college. The college was nothing special- nothing in Jakku was special- but at least it was an education. Between her jobs and school, Rey also dedicated time to locating her family or discovering any information she possibly could about her parents.

Within those three years, Rey had managed to gather together a collection of official papers about herself. Each one a puzzle piece of her history. Her birth certificate, the core piece that should have made the process easy, was a copy of the damaged original. The names of her parents were nearly indecipherable. This had not deterred her. Rey was a scavenger and some water damaged ink letters were not going to dampen her spirit. She would find her family.

  
  


And Rey finally did. 

  
  
  


Armed with a first name initial and a last name, she located her mother's sister and her husband in Coruscant, California.

  
  
  
  


Without hesitation, Maz supported Rey in her desire to contact her aunt and uncle. They communicated regularly through email and several times over the phone over the course of six months. 

Rey had often asked to fly from New Mexico to meet them, but her aunt always had a reason why that wouldn't be possible at the time because of her uncle's health. Rey tried offering to help care for her uncle, but the woman would always deny the help. Rey couldn't fault the woman. If the shoe were on the other foot, Rey would probably deny needing help, too.

  
  
  
  


When Rey asked Maz her thoughts after being shot down  _ again  _ by her aunt, Maz took off her large glasses to clean them before looking into Rey's eyes and patted her cheek. “The belonging you seek is ahead of you, child.”

Rey was both deflated and energized by Maz's non-answer. 

Which led Rey to almost immediately booking a flight to California and leaving Jakku behind three days later.

  
  
  


Suddenly she was in Coruscant with all her belongings in one duffle bag. 

  
  
  


To say that the couple was surprised to find her on their doorstep was an understatement. But they welcomed her into their home with open arms nonetheless. 

  
  


Marlene and Harold both, Rey guessed, were in their late 60s. Their faces were both wrinkled and appeared tired, as if they'd seen their fair share of turmoil over the years. Yet Rey could still see a flicker of hope in their kind, yet tired eyes.

They lived in a cramped 2 bedroom townhouse that shared walls with their neighbors. The spare bedroom was barely more than a closet, but Rey accepted their kindness with a smile on her face. 

She's lived in smaller spaces after all.

  
  


Over two days of being with her Aunt Marlene and Uncle Harold, Rey had asked questions about their family and her parents. She was disheartened that her aunt and uncle wouldn't answer many questions, but soaked up any and all the information they were willing to share about her family. Rey assumed there was still pain involved with the memory of her parents. Maybe they had passed away after all? 

She had yet to notice any debilitating health problems in her Uncle Harold, but she was not about to ask questions. Rey knew illnesses could be invisible to the naked eye and the last thing she wanted to be was insensitive.

  
  
  
  


Day three came and her aunt and uncle said they had a meeting scheduled at an office in the heart of the city. When Rey asked to join them, her Aunt Marlene sat her down and told Rey it was not a meeting that she could be a part of. Noticing her disappointment, her aunt mentioned the nearby shopping that Rey could occupy herself with exploring.

  
  


-

-

-

  
  


So now here she was, sitting in the backseat while her Uncle drove, watching the buildings go by as they drove deeper into the heart of Coruscant. 

They pulled into a small, nondescript shopping center and parked in a handicapped spot outside what appeared to be a two-story office building. There was no identifying information on the exterior of the concrete structure other than the building number. Rey was not used to seeing offices like this and as much as her inner curiosity wanted to ask more about what kind of meeting they were going to, she knew she really had no right to intrude more than she already had on the couple. 

As they exited the vehicle, her Aunt gave her a tight hug, holding her a little longer than Rey thought necessary. Even her uncle hugged her tighter than when she entered their home. The couple turned and walked into the building, leaving Rey on the sidewalk outside. 

She couldn't shake the feeling that was creeping up her spine as she walked down the sidewalk passing shop after shop that did not peak her interest.

Rey needed an escape and her go-to was always books. Low and behold, the next shop window Rey came across was for a bookstore.

  
_ Ask and you shall receive  _ she mused.


	2. Books Not Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey falls in love with the bookstore. The guy behind the counter? Not so much.

[ ](https://ibb.co/9rDtNK6)

Chapter 2

A small smile crossed Rey's lips as she peered through the window of the bookstore. Giddiness rising at the prospect of exploring the treasures inside. The name of the store was not one she immediately recognized, leading her to believe it was an independent shop and not a chain.

Her favorite.

  
  
  


The exterior was nothing special, a storefront like all the others in the strip mall. Large windows, no personality. The interior was exactly what Rey was hoping for, though. Books covering every surface, enough to be just on this side of being claustrophobic. The smell that permeated the store was a mix of old and new books. It was hard to tell if there was any real organization of the books, which would have probably turned off most people but excited Rey more than was appropriate.

There was a tanned, young man sitting behind the counter with curly dark brown hair. His feet were propped up on the counter with his nose in a book. A bell chimed from above as Rey entered the store. The man at the counter never raised his eyes from his book as he greeted her. 

“Welcome to Resistance Books. Let me know if I can help you.”

He flipped the page in his book without care. He looked a little older than she initially assumed from the sidewalk, but still youthful. And attractive. Rey figured he must be in his late 20s, maybe early 30s.

Rey rolled her eyes. _ No wonder this place is empty, _ she thought. _ Great customer service _. Now she just needed to decide where to start.

“Thank you, I will,” she replied out of politeness. 

The man’s head popped up in attention when he heard the melodic voice of the customer.

“You British?”

Rey gave a tight lipped smile as she perused a nearby shelf of books. “That's what they tell me.”

The man's features scrunched in confusion. “That's what they tell you? I- I don't understand.”

“Just how it sounds, that's what they tell me. I have no memory of my parents,” Rey’s voice trailed off. Why didn’t she just say ‘yes, I am’ and be done with it? There was no reason to bring up the no-parents card with this stranger.

“Oh,” the man's voice was small. At least he had the decency to look ashamed. He sat down his book and rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, I… I'm sorry about-” he cleared his throat, “That was rude. Let me start over, my name's Poe.” He extended his hand to her over the counter.

Rey walked over and reluctantly shook the man- _ Poe's _\- hand. “Rey.”

“Rey,” he flashed a charming smile. “A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”

“Oh, um, thank you?” Rey smiled shyly as she slipped her hand from Poe's grip. She was not used to such direct compliments like that. Cat-calling by slobs? Sure. But this? Not a common occurrence in Jakku.

“So, what can I help you find today?”

“Oh, I'm just browsing. Could you tell me where-”

“Let me guess! Art history?”

Rey shook her head no.

“Books on travel?” Poe flashed his charming smile again.

“No, I-”

“Oh, I know!” he leaned over to rest his arms on the counter, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Romance novels?” Poe asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Rey tried to hide her laughter behind her hand. A slight blush painting her cheeks. After composing herself she replied, “No. Actually, I prefer fantasy and sci-fi.”

Poe's features visibly deflated as he sighed, “Huh, that would have been my last guess.”

“Well…” Rey gave a cheeky grin of her own, “I guess you can't always judge a book by its cover.”

Poe blinked at her. He smiled and shook his head, no doubt feeling out shined by her witty comeback.

“So, the sci-fi section is…?” Rey asked before he could continue their… what was this anyway? Was he trying to flirt with her? Sure, he was attractive, but he had an air of arrogance about him. _ Not _ what Rey was looking for in a boyfriend. Not that she was looking for one.

She was here for _ books _ not _ boys _.

“Right. Down that way, towards the back of the store. If you run into a giant back there, that's Ben. No doubt he's getting lost in a book instead of WORKING!” Poe called out into the store, probably hoping to catch the attention of his coworker.

That seemed rich coming from the man who had originally ignored her because he was stuck with his nose in a book, but who was she to call that out? Continuing a conversation with Poe was not the distraction she came into the store for. 

_ Books, Rey. Books. _ She reminded herself.

Rey nodded and gave Poe a smile in thanks before walking in the direction he had pointed. 


	3. Books and Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey decides that this bookstore is a beautiful thing. So is the tree of a man she finds in the fantasy section.
> 
> ...Ok, so maybe books and boys is acceptable after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may get lucky and get a few chapters updated at once tonight. I was able to get some rereading and rewriting done during some down time at work today...shhh...
> 
> Don't get used to it though ;)

[ ](https://ibb.co/khSV0vk)

**Chapter 3**

Rey knew now which aisle would bring her the most joy, but she still chose to weave through each aisle, letting her fingers drift over the spines of the books on the shelves. Taking in the smell of the used and new books that were housed all around her. 

She always found the smell of older books to be comforting. Maybe it was because they always provided a much needed escape for her growing up? While lavender soothed most people, she had old books. The library was a refuge. Rey could spend her entire day within the safety of their walls and no one would bat an eye. That’s also why she preferred independent bookstores to chain stores. A chain store was more likely to ask a mangy-looking kid like her to leave for loitering than an independent store that was just thankful for the foot traffic.

  
  


As she turned down another aisle, she was so transfixed by the collection of fantasy books in front of her, that she almost didn't notice the man that had already found solace among the shelves. _ Almost _. Rey tried to keep her attention on the books she pulled them one by one from the shelves, but her eyes kept drifting to the man down the aisle.

It was absurd that she hadn't noticed him the moment she turned the corner. The man was like a tree. Over six feet tall, at least. And _ broad _ . Since Rey had not come across anyone else in the store, she assumed this was the coworker Poe had mentioned. The giant named Ben. He had to work out. No way working in this bookstore gave him a body like _ that _. His profile was even more striking. Strong jawline and cheekbones, an aquiline nose, and plush lips. All framed by raven hair that fell just above his shoulders.

He lifted his eyes from the book in his large hands and they locked eyes. Both caught off guard. 

Rey returned her attention to her book quickly. A blush rose over her cheeks having been caught checking him out.

When she pulled another book from the shelf, she could feel eyes focusing on her. The corner of her lips turned upwards at the thought of the man checking her out in return.

  
  
  


They continued to steal a few glances at one another as Rey continued to look at various books. She noticed that he was still reading the same book from when she entered the aisle and had yet to exchange the book for another. 

Finally she managed to catch a glimpse of the title.

“_ Cloud Atlas _ ...Is that a, uh, a good book?” she asked, trying to sound confident. Striking up a conversation with a random, stupidly attractive guy in a store was _ not _something Rey had ever done.

“Yea, uh, one of my favorites actually,” his voice was a deep rumble. He scuffed his toe over the dingy, old carpet. It was difficult to tell if this type of thing was new to him also or if he just didn’t want to talk to her.

“What's it about?”

“It's kind of hard to explain…” 

“I thought you said it's one of your favorites?” Rey teased, giggling.

_ Who even was she right now? _ Rey was _ not _the type to giggle with guys she had not even properly met yet. She was so caught up trying to decipher what that meant, that it surprised her to hear him laughing, too.

“It is,” he reassured, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards in a shy smile. “But there's a lot going on. It jumps back and forth in time and follows the story of different people. How they're connected. Familiar souls finding each other across time.” He closes the book, looking at the cover in thought for a moment before extending it to her. “You should read it. If you like that kind of story.”

Rey smiled at the tall, dark and handsome man as she took the book from his outstretched hand. Their fingers grazed and she felt a current run through her skin. An unexplained zing piercing her heart.

“I do. Fantasy and sci-fi are my favorites...anything that can transport me to a reality other than the shotty one I was dealt…” Rey bit her lip and scrunched her nose, “Sorry, that was kind of morose….”

“No, I get it. Books provide a great way to escape. Everyone needs that once in awhile… some more so than others.”

Rey huffed, “You can say that again…”

Ben could tell this conversation was tanking. Not like that was anything new for him when it came to talking to beautiful women, but he couldn't let this one go. 

“What's your favorite book?” He asked.

“Hard to narrow it down really. I've read so many in my life. Though I can always count on the Harry Potter series to make me feel better when I'm down.”

Ben snorted.

“What?” The girl questioned with a smirk.

“Of course _ you _ would.”

She squared her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest, staring him down. “And what is _ that _ supposed to mean?”

Ben leaned his shoulder against the bookcase to face her. “Accent," he simply replied with a crooked smile, tipping his head in her direction.

The way he looked at her made Rey's stomach flutter.

“Oh bugger off!” Rey swatted at his arm with his book she still held. Her smile took away any bite from her words.

“Alright, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!” he exclaimed between laughter. “I was only kidding!”

“Accent or not, you cannot deny that it is a great series.” Rey clutched the book to her chest.

“Never said it wasn't.” 

Rey narrowed her eyes, looking him over, “Mmmhmm… I should've known…”

“Known what?” he was genuinely curious.

“You're such a Slytherin.”

“Hey now! Rude.” He moved a step closer to her, she didn't move away. “I'm really more of a Hufflepuff.”

Rey snorted, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Stick around and you will.” He flashed another smile that made Rey's stomach flip.

Rey bit her lip and looked away briefly. She could feel her cheeks burning. Feeling bold, she met his gaze and replied, “Maybe I will.” With a smile, she added, “I'm Rey, by the way. And you are-”

“Ben,” he extended his hand. She reached out to shake his hand. His large hand engulfed her own.

“I know.” Ben furrowed his brow in confusion. “Poe told me,” she added with a shy smile, gesturing toward the front of the store with her free hand.

"Right...Poe... What did he call me this time?"

Rey furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"He has a penchant for calling me Sasquatch or Groot or something of the like. What was it this time?"

"Oh!" She giggled. "He called you a giant."

"Just a giant? Eh, definitely not his best." 

Rey leaned forward, cupping her free hand over her mouth like she was sharing a secret before stage whispering, "I think I threw him off guard."

"Oh really?" He leaned forward, playing along with the secret sharing. His eyes crinkled in amusement. "That's not an easy feat. What did you say?" 

"He may have tried to guess my favorite genre…"

"Ah, a favorite past time of his."

"Well he struck out. Multiple times."

Ben winced in sympathy. "Oof, poor guy. He prides himself on that talent. He uses it like a weird party trick or something. How'd he take it?"

"He looked a little shook. And I think I added insult to injury…?"

"I'm scared to ask."

"I _may_ _have_ told him that he shouldn't judge a book by its cover?" She chewed at her bottom lip, looking apologetic.

He blinked a couple of times before a bark of laughter escaped him. "_Oh my god, _that's perfect!" He wiped away a tear that had fallen in his laughter. "You most definitely short circuited his brain!"

Rey smiled brightly, giggling alongside him.

As their laughter died down, Ben leaned his weight against the shelf again, “So other than Harry Potter, what other books do you like, Rey?”

She mirrored his stance, “Well...I can already bet that you'll laugh but I also really enjoy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter picks right back up with Ben and Rey chattin' it up in the stacks. 
> 
> Chapter 5 brings down the hammer.


	4. Fantasy Meets NonFiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even the fantasy section of Resistance Books can shelter Rey from her reality forever.

[ ](https://ibb.co/khSV0vk)

**Chapter 4**

Ben and Rey had fallen into a comfortable back and forth over their love of the same books, authors, and fandoms. They were able to tease each other easily and without malice, as if they had been doing so for years. And can we talk about the number of flirtatious smiles and touches? Rey and Ben both found any opportunity possible to lightly touch the other while laughing or during a heated conversation about a fandom or book.

  
  


Ben found himself mesmerized by Rey’s expressive hazel eyes. There was a twinkle that shined when she spoke about something that excited her or a fire that burned when they engaged in a more heated debate. 

He also fell head over heels for Rey’s smile and laugh. He wanted to do whatever possible to make her laugh so that he could hear that lovely sound again. 

Let’s be honest, he was quickly finding himself addicted to Rey.

  
  


Rey found comfort in talking to Ben. Enough so that she ended up telling him a lot about her life while they stood between those aisles of books. She told him of her life in foster care (the condensed version at least, she wasn’t ready to discuss Plutt), of her foster mother Maz, and of finally locating living family members and booking a flight out of Jakku.

  
  


“Ok, hold on,” Ben held up a hand in disbelief. “You’re telling me that all because your foster mom spouted some fortune cookie mumbo jumbo, you packed up and booked a flight out here?”

Rey playfully shoved at his chest. “Oh shut up arsehole!”

“Arsehole?” Ben laughed. “Now that’s cute.”

Rey felt her cheeks heat with a blush. How could one guy make her blush so much in one conversation?

“But I'm serious. You flew out to a new city in a different state to get information when you only, kind of, know two people? No job, no guaranteed place to live, and no transportation?”

Rey chewed nervously on her lower lip. She knew it was an impulsive and drastic decision to fly out, but she needed answers. Closure. _Something_ more than the little she had in regards to her family. But now? Hearing her lack of a plan spelled out by someone else like that..._shit_ _what am I doing?_

“I, uh… I'm not usually this...  _ spontaneous _ ,” she admitted sheepishly. “You have to understand though, I've been saving and mentally planning and waiting for  _ years _ … So it's not completely insane...right?”

Rey gave Ben a tight lipped, tentative smile. Hope in her eyes, searching for some form of validation in her choice from him.

He had no idea how to provide hope to the strong, beautiful woman in front of him. No one came to him for hope. This was completely new territory. And yet the words fell from his mouth easily, “Desperate times call for drastic measures, right?” He shrugged, flashing an encouraging smile. Or at least he prayed it was.

  
  


They stood in silence for a minute after that, trying to avoid eye contact. As if they both knew their attempts at optimism were bold faced lies. Rey chewed at her bottom lip again and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Ben shuffled his feet before breaking their silence.

“But you plan to stay in Coruscant though, right?” Ben asked, trying to play it cool.

“That’s my plan! I sure as hell am  _ not  _ returning to Jakku,” Rey laughed. She was trying to remain optimistic.

“Have you started your apartment search?”

Rey nervously played with her fingers.

“I’m  _ hoping _ that my Aunt and Uncle will let me stay with them for the time being. Or at least until I can get a job. I do have money saved, but I don’t want to sign on for an apartment that I won’t be able to afford after a month, you know?”

“No, I agree. It makes sense...Have you...at least searched for any job openings since you've been in town?” 

Ben wanted to be supportive. To help her. He had a feeling Rey was not one to seek out help while she was in Jakku, but he desperately hoped that she'd accept  _ his  _ help. 

Rey sighed. “No...I haven’t even looked if I’m honest…” She sighed again, resting her head against the books closest to her before her words flowed freely, “I’ve been so focused on trying to learn about my Aunt, Uncle, and the rest of my family that I haven’t even  _ thought _ about it. Even though they haven’t been forthcoming about my parents yet... But I guess I can’t really blame them too much if it brings them pain? ...But they won’t even confirm if they’re alive or dead. If I could just know their  _ names _ then I could do the research myself. I just- I’m sorry, I was rambling again wasn’t I?”

Ben couldn’t help but smile. He found Rey adorable when she rambled, despite the gravity of her current topic. 

  
  


His own family hadn’t been forthcoming about who his grandfather had really been until he was in high school, so Ben understood her frustration to an extent. But he couldn’t imagine Rey’s frustration to not even be granted with her parents’ names after the amount of time she’s communicated with her Aunt and Uncle. It made his own blood boil.

  
  


Ben placed his hand on Rey’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze to comfort her. He didn’t move his hand away, instead his thumb drifting back and forth over the curve of her shoulder. She took a few deep breaths in and out as she blinked away the unshed tears. 

Seeing the tears in Rey’s eyes made Ben’s chest ache with the need to console her further than just a hand on her shoulder. But he still feared scaring her off. He’d been told on several occasions that he could be rather intense.

When Rey wiped away a stray tear, he caved, pulling her into his embrace. Consequences be damned.

  
  


The book Rey had been holding onto like a lifeline since the moment Ben had handed it to her, now lay at their feet as she wrapped her arms around him, gripping the back of his shirt. Her knuckles white from her grip. Ben held Rey to his chest, one hand on her lower back and the other wrapped around her shoulders.

They stood together in silence for a few minutes before Ben’s awkwardness started to rear its ugly head again. He needed her to smile, to laugh. 

“Now would be a terrible time to ask for your number, wouldn’t it?” He inquired.

Rey snorted and patted his back. “Yea, maybe work on your timing a bit,” her voice muffled by his chest.

  
  
  


When they separated from their embrace, Rey was smiling up at him again. Something he was thankful for, even if there were still unshed tears welling in her eyes.

She bent down to retrieve her book from the floor as Ben spoke. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he toed at the carpet again. “I could help with your apartment and job search? If you wanted me to, that is…”

“I don’t...” Rey looked down at the book in her hands, missing Ben deflate at her words. 

She’s always done everything on her own. Always had to. But maybe...maybe she didn’t have to anymore. 

Rey exhaled before looking back up at Ben with a bright smile slowly growing across her face. “Actually...that would be... that would be great, Ben. Thank you.”

“Yea?” He asked in a hopeful tone, searching Rey’s eyes for any kind of deception. Ben’s face lit up when she nodded. 

To her surprise, Ben wrapped his arms around her and spun her around in a tight circle. Rey couldn’t help but giggle at his puppy-level of excitement. 

  
  


When her feet were again planted on the floor, Rey did not make a move to leave Ben’s embrace. His hands were still locked at her lower back and her hands rested on his shoulders. She looked up at the joy on his face with equal intensity. She wondered if he could feel how fast her heart was beating at that moment. If he could, she hoped he only thought it was because he surprised her.

“ _ Now _ is a good time to ask for my number,” Rey stage whispered. She giggled at the blush that spotted his cheeks.

“Right, uh, yea…” Ben cleared his throat as he reached into his back pocket to retrieve his phone. He opened the locked screen, pulled up a new contact listing, and passed her the device.

Rey smiled to herself and mused over how flustered Ben had suddenly become as she handed him back his phone. 

Sure, he was a little awkward when they had first started talking, but so had she. Once they got into a flow, however, well...the rest- they say- is history. Which made her start to wonder for the first time since she set foot into the bookstore, how long  _ had  _ they been talking? 

Rey pulled out her own phone for Ben to enter his number and her eyes grew wide when she noticed the time.

“ _ Shit _ ! Is that really the time? Have we really been talking for that long?”

Ben pulled back out his own phone to verify the time. The time hadn’t even registered in his mind when he unlocked his phone for her. His own eyes widened in surprise.

Three hours.

They had been talking and laughing for  _ three hours _ .

  
  


Rey furrowed her brows.

“I...I haven’t heard anything from my Aunt and Uncle. No messages, no calls...This must have been some meeting….”


	5. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety can be a real buzzkill.
> 
> Rey leaves Resistance Books in search of her Aunt and Uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one hurt.
> 
> **Potentially Triggering: anxiety, panic attack, abandonment**

[ ](https://ibb.co/47tcKWY)

**Chapter 5**

Rey bit her lips together in thought. Her eyes searching, but not focusing. There had been a knot of worry slowly growing in her chest since arriving in Coruscant that she had been trying desperately to ignore. Now, however, the knot felt like a lead stone has dropped into the pit of her stomach.

  
  


“I’ll, uh...I’ll be right back…” her voice was tight as she took a couple of steps backwards, clutching the book tighter to her chest. 

Ben noticed her knuckles whiten from her grip. The way she was inching away and curling into herself made a chill run down his spine.

“Rey?” 

He tentatively extended his hand out to brush his fingers over her forearm. Fearful once again that he would startle her like a baby deer.

When his warmth grazed her skin, Rey’s attention snapped back up to his face. 

Panic evident in her wild eyes. 

Her golden skin now looked pale.

  
  


“Are you ok?” he asked gently.

Rey gave him a tight lipped smile and nodded. 

“I just need- I just  _ want  _ to check on them really quick. I’ll be right back.” She looked down at the book she still had gripped against her chest. “Hold on to this for me?” Rey asked as she extended the book to him with shaky hands.

“Of course...do you...want me to come with you?”

“No, no," she insisted, "It’s fine. Really.” Rey gave Ben another unconvincing smile. “It’s probably nothing. I’m just going to walk back down to that office building, find out that my Aunt and Uncle are still in their meeting… I’m just being paranoid. I’ll be right back.”

Her voice may have sounded closer to her normal chipper tone, but Ben was still unconvinced. He wouldn’t push her though. As much as he felt compelled to, he wouldn’t. 

“Ok” was all he could manage.

She saw Ben’s sullen expression and felt awful for ruining the mood with her paranoia. Because that’s all this is, right? An irrational fear stemmed from paranoia because of childhood trauma?

  
  
  


Yep, that’s all it is. 

  
  
  


That’s what Rey had to keep telling herself so as to not break down completely in front of Ben. She liked him. A lot. But she knew that there was no way he would ever talk to her again if he witnessed her have a meltdown.

  
  
  


No one stayed for long, afterall.

  
  
  
  


So Rey painted on a smile for Ben and gave his bicep a reassuring squeeze. 

“Ben.” Their eyes met. “I’m just stuck in my head and need to prove myself wrong.” She let her hand slide down his arm and took his hand. She gave him a little tug to get his feet moving forward.

  
  
  
  
  


Poe lifted his eyes from his phone when he heard feet shuffling forward from the back of the store. He tried to hide his knowing smirk as he watched his best friend come into view, hand-in-hand with the hot Brit that came in...he glanced at the time-  _ fuck  _ three hours ago? He watched as the girl gave Ben a quick kiss on the cheek before flitting out of the store without so much as a flick of her hand in his direction. 

Ben kept his eyes trained on the girl until she was out of sight. 

Poe folded his arms on the counter and leaned forward. “So…” he began with a smirk, “I see you made a new  _ friend _ .”

Ben rolled his eyes, “Shut the fuck up, Dameron.”

Poe held up his hands in surrender. “I mean no disrespect, man.”

  
  
  
  


Rey glanced at Ben from outside the bookstore one more time before she headed down the sidewalk back to the office her Aunt and Uncle went into earlier that day. She kept her head down in silent prayer that she was getting worked up for nothing. 

  
  
  


She stepped over a large crack in the sidewalk that she remembered being nearby the office building and stopped in her tracks. 

  
  
  


Rey took a deep breath before looking up.

  
  
  
  
  


Her heart sank.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Time stopped.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ No no no no no no no. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rey darted into the parking lot before spinning around, frantically looking for the SUV she arrived in with her Aunt and Uncle. Praying to whatever gods exist that they went to another shop in the center.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ No no no no no no no. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

  
  
  


_ When had she started crying? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The world was spinning and she was left adrift.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rey needed an anchor.


	6. Reality Check Cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns to Resistance Books after breaking down in the parking lot. Ben may be terrible at comforting people, but he'll try for Rey's sake.

**Chapter 6**

“Well shit man, it sounds like you two are a match made in nerd heaven!” Poe laughed. “And I mean that in the best of ways, of course,” he added in response to Ben’s unamused glare. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Ben raised an eyebrow in question.  _ This ought to be good... _

“I sent her your way instead of keeping her for myself. So, you’re welcome.” He gave a little bow.

Ben barked out a laugh. 

“That’s not the way I heard it! You tried to hit on Rey with your little  _ Let me guess _ routine and got shot down spectacularly. Also, you have a boyfriend. So don’t act like-”

The boys’ halted their conversation as the shop door flung open and Rey entered. The bell over the door echoing in the silence.

“Rey!” Ben was so excited for her to be back, it took him a second to take in her distraught state. 

She was trembling, her arms clung tightly around herself. She had tears and mascara running down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

“What’s-”

“They left!” She cried, her voice cracking.

  
  


Ben was stunned. Had he heard her right?

  
  


“They left? Who left?” Poe questioned as he looked between his friend and the girl.

  
  


“They’re  _ gone _ !” she wailed.

  
  


"Who?" Poe tried again.

  
  


Ben opened his arms and took a step toward her, “Rey, I-”

Before he could finish, Rey was rushing into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and gripped his navy t-shirt for dear life. Ben wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close as a sob wracked her small frame.

  
  


“My...only...family...I just...met them...and now... they’re….” Rey tried to speak through her tears and gasps for breath. “I don’t... understand!....What...did I...do?!”

  
  


Ben glanced over at Poe for any sort of guidance or help. All Poe did was raise his arms and take a step away from the counter he was still standing behind as if to say ‘count me out, man.’

  
  


“Rey?” He tried to get her attention. “Rey, let’s go into the back room, ok? Come on.” 

  
  


He took a step back to encourage her to walk with him and he felt her legs buckle. Without a second thought, Ben bent to pick her up, carrying Rey bridal style to the back room to give her privacy. 

She instinctively hid her face in the space where his neck and shoulder meet. Her left hand held onto his neck for support, her right remained in a deathgrip over his chest.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The back room was cramped like the store, but functioned well enough. A few shelving units were on one side that housed overstock of books and extra supplies like shopping bags. There was a small kitchenette, the countertop barely large enough to make a sandwich on. A staff bathroom, office (aka repurposed closet) for the safe, and a set of lockers could also be found in the room. 

  
  


Ben tried to set Rey down on the old couch that he and Poe had crammed into the back room, only Rey tightened her grip on him in refusal to be separated. So Ben made himself comfortable on the couch with her in his lap, curled into his chest as she continued to cry. 

  
  
  
  


The one thing he could understand through her muffled, tear-filled words was that Rey had tried multiple times to call and text her Aunt to no avail.

  
  
  


He tried his best to soothe her. Rocking slightly back and forth like his mother used to do for him when he was little and rubbed her back. Whispered words he hoped were encouraging.

  
  
  


Rey could hear Ben's attempts to calm her. She could tell he didn't think it was doing any good, but appreciated the thought. What she did find soothing was the rumble of his voice against her body as he spoke. The strength of his hold around her. 

And his scent. Whether it was cologne, body wash, or just  _ Ben _ \- it brought Rey great comfort.

  
  


He hadn’t run for the hills after she stumbled her way back into Resistance Books. Instead, he was there with open arms, ready to lend his support.

That was new.

A  _ good  _ new.

  
  


It’s actually a wonder that she even managed her way down the sidewalk in the state she was in. She vaguely had memory of a car horn...yelling...picking herself up from the parking lot… Her legs must have given out in her distress and fell to the ground, blocking traffic in the parking lot.

  
  
  
  
  


Eventually her tears dried up and her breathing returned to a normal rhythm.

  
  


“Why did they leave?” Her voice just above a whisper.

Ben let out a long exhale. 

“I don't have that answer. I wish I did.”

“Why  _ me _ ?” 

  
  
  


Rey knew Ben didn't have the answers, but she just needed to get this out of her system. The more she spoke, the more the bitterness and anger that she always kept pushed down seeped in.

“I was thrown away by my  _ parents _ . I was shuffled from place to place like an object. I suffered abuse at the hands of people that were supposed to keep me  _ safe _ . I have fought. All. My. Life. With little to show for it. And just as I'm finally getting my life together to overcome all the  _ bullshit _ cards I was dealt, I find a glimmer of  _ hope _ . I find living family…” 

Rey took a deep breath before gritting out, “and even they didn't want anything to do with me.”

Ben tightened his arms around her. His own anger rising to hear that she had been abused, something she omitted from their earlier conversation. Not that he blames her for doing so. They had just met, after all. 

  
  


“You don't deserve all that's happened to you,” he whispered.

“I do.”

“Rey, no-”

“No, I do. That's what happens when you put everything you have into believing you get some fairytale ending. Like a  _ child _ ,” she spat the last word before hiding her face in Ben's shoulder again.

  
  
  


They sat in silence. Ben didn’t have any clue what to say to help, he was pretty sure that anything he said would do little good at this point. So he just held her tighter. 

If nothing else, he could at least help anchor her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben suggests they go down to the office building, just in case.
> 
> Poe tries to be the concerned friend, but comes off like an asshole.
> 
> Rey and Ben learn they share another interest.

**Chapter 7**

Rey took Ben’s hand that had migrated to her knee during their silence in her own. Her other hand lightly traced shapes and lines over his hand. “I’m sorry,” she admitted quietly. “I shouldn’t have-”

“No,” Ben insisted. “You have no reason to apologize to me. Not for any of this. Ok?”

Rey nodded but didn’t really believe him. She had practically upended his entire day and now he was trying to comfort her in the backroom of the shop while he was on the clock.

“I’m about to sound like a complete ass but... how do you know they left?”

Rey adjusted herself on Ben’s lap to look him in the eyes. She gave him an incredulous look. 

“Their car is gone,” she deadpanned.

“Did you go into the building to make sure one of them wasn’t still meeting with whoever and the other went home?”

Rey’s shoulders dropped. “No,” she admitted.

“Then let’s do that. Let’s go make sure.” Rey started to protest, but Ben spoke over her. “You said you only have your Aunt’s number and she wasn’t answering. Maybe she’s still in the meeting and your Uncle went home. You need to verify with the office they truly did leave.”

Rey agreed and tried to insist that she could go alone. Ben argued that he wanted to be there for her, just in case.

“Ben, truly, I-” she placed her hand on his chest and immediately removed her hand when she felt moisture. “Oh my god!” 

She jumped up from his lap and Ben followed suit. It’s then that she witnessed the extent of the damage she’d done to his shirt. There was a large area from where Rey buried her face upon first re-entering the bookstore, complete with mascara tracks. Ben’s shoulder was also adorned with a patch from her sobbing once he brought her to the back room.

If his shirt looks like that, Rey could only imagine how much of a mess she looked. And the thought made her start to giggle.

“Ok, well you definitely can’t go out looking like _ that _!” she laughed.

Ben tugged at his shirt to get a better look and shrugged. “So I’ll change, no big deal.” He moved to walk past Rey over to the lockers when she grabbed his wrist.

She panicked. Scared he was going to leave her. Deep down Rey knew it was irrational that he’d go home to change and come back, but her fear reached out to Ben like a lifeline.

“Rey,” he said slowly. He cupped her face with his free hand. “I’m just going to the locker. I’m not leaving.”

“Right.” She dropped his wrist quickly, as if his skin had burned her. “Of course. The, uh, lockers. Sure…”

Ben continued his path over to the lockers, popping one open. Rey watched as Ben grabbed the back of his collar and pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it into the open locker. His back and arm muscles flexing as he did made her mouth go dry. This adorable, silly, attractive nerd that she’d spent most of the day talking to about books had no right to be so goddamn _ ripped _. When Ben caught her staring he had the audacity to wink at her before pulling on a clean black t-shirt. Rey spun around to hide the deep blush covering her face. 

She jumped when Ben laced his fingers with hers. 

“Bathroom is in there if you want to clean up some, too,” he said, gesturing at a door with their clasped hands. “I’ll be at the register when you’re ready to go, ok?”

Rey nodded and ran to the door Ben pointed out, shutting herself in. She braced her back against the door trying to get her heart to calm down. Embarrassed that she had been caught staring at his sculpted body.

  
  
  
  


“She gonna be ok?” Poe asked as soon as Ben came through the aisle.

“I don't know,” Ben answered honestly with a shrug. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. “I'm going to walk with her to the offices down the way to see if her Aunt is still there by chance.”

“And if she's not? What then?”

Ben let out a breath, “It'll break her if they aren't there.”

“I may not know the whole story there, but it sounded heavy. You...you know you can't fix her? Right?” Poe fixed him with a look.

“I’m not trying to _ fix _her, Poe. I just want to help.”

“Seems like a lot of work to just get your dick wet is all I’m sayin.’”

“The _ fuck _, Poe?! Are you fucking serious right now?”

“I just-” Poe tried to defend his choice of words but it was too late to take something like that back.

“No. Fuck you, Dameron! We've known each other our whole _ fucking _ lives and I've never once been that guy!” Ben slammed his fist on the counter.

They both took a deep breath. They were already in each other's faces and they'd known each other long enough that if either one said something else before taking a breath, all hell would break loose.

“You really like her a lot, don't you bud?”

“Yea...yea I do. There's something about her. She's different than any other girl I've met."

Poe clapped his friend on the shoulder and gave a nod. Then a thought came to him.

“Wait. Where did you say she lived?”

“With her Aunt and Uncle.”

“What if...seriously- what if they left her on purpose and want nothing to do with her?”

“If they want her out, she'll be homeless in a new city without a job.” Ben ran his hand through his hair again. “She can stay with us,” he added suddenly.

“I'm sorry, where exactly in our place is she gonna stay?” Poe was unamused by the suggestion.

“Spare room.”

“You mean the office,” Poe countered.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Yes the spare room with the random desk we never use and the pull out couch. I don't know why you're being like this, you're at Finn's place most of the time.”

“I just don't want you getting hurt in this if things go south with the girl, man. I know how you are, remember.”

“If these assholes really don't want anything to do with her, then she will have been abandoned by her family twice, Poe. _ Twice _. She needs a friend, a place to stay, and a job. Rey has no one else in this city. She can live with us and can work here and then-”

“No.”

Ben and Poe both jumped when they heard Rey's voice. She was standing by one of the bookcases with her arms crossed loosely over her chest.

“Rey, um, how- how long have you been standing there?” Ben asked. He moved his hair out of his face.

“Long enough,” she gave him a small smile then walked up to the counter to stand beside him. “I appreciate the job offer, but I can't work here.”

“Of course you can,” Ben countered. “You love books.”

“I do. But if my Aunt and Uncle really don't want me around, then it will be too painful to work where it all went to shit for me.”

Ben hung his head, nodding at the floor. “Will you at least consider staying with us until you can find a job and apartment?” 

Rey placed her hand on Ben's forearm. “Yes, thank you for the offer. On one condition.” He lifted his head to meet her gaze, waiting for her to continue. “I will only stay if Poe is really ok with it. I don't want to get between your friendship.”

“I don't mind if you stay with us, Rey. I just don't want Ben to get hurt.”

“He’s a big boy, Poe,” she interlaced her fingers with Ben's. “and I don't intend to hurt him," she added, looking up with admiration in her eyes for the tall man beside her.

Poe groaned, rolling his neck. “Alright, worse case scenario you can stay with us until you find a job and an apartment. What kind of job would you want, anyway?”

Rey shrugged. “I have worked in food service before, which totally sucked. So if I can help it- not that. I also worked at an auto shop for a long time, I love working on cars.”

Ben's face lit up and Poe groaned again. _ Of course she does _ Poe thought to himself.

Ben put his arm around Rey's waist and pulled her into his side, nuzzling his face in her hair. 

“_ God _, do you know how perfect you are?” 

Rey could only giggle. 

“His dad owns a shop. Ben's worked with him off and on his whole life,” Poe supplied.

“You like to work on cars too?” Rey looked up at Ben in awe.

“My dad and I rebuilt and repainted his old ‘69 Falcon when I was 16,” Ben said proudly. 

Rey's eyes nearly fell out of her head, they were so wide. “Does he still have it??”

“I’ve driven it ever since we finished the rebuild,” he said with a smirk. 

Rey's mouth dropped open. “Ok, so one- I hate you so much. But not really. And two- when my entire life is not about to shatter, I'm going to need you to show me your car.”

The excitement Ben had felt was gone when Rey casually reminded them all of her current situation.

“Right. We were going to go down to those offices. Are you ready?” Ben asked hesitantly.

Rey took a deep breath in and let it out to center herself. “Ready as I'll ever be I guess,” she shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe has his reasons for being so concerned that his best friend is falling so fast for this stranger. He's normally a smooth son of a bitch with words, but not so much when it comes to his best friend and a girl they know little about.


	8. Fears Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Poe close up shop to accompany Rey to the office building at the end of the shopping center. 
> 
> Rey gets her answer.

**Chapter 8**

Ben and Rey walked hand in hand to the door of the shop, ready to head to the office building Rey’s aunt and uncle had gone to for a meeting. Ben had his other hand on the door when Poe stopped them.

“Do you guys have a plan?”

Both Ben and Rey turned to face Poe again.

“Plan?” Rey questioned.

Poe rolled his eyes. “Yes, a plan. Were you just going to walk in and wing it?”

Ben scratched the back of his neck, “Uh, yea actually.”

“Alright, that’s it!” Poe threw his arms up in frustration. “I’m coming with your two. If Rey gets emotional and you get frustrated and angry, there needs to be a level headed person around to keep things in check.”

Poe grabbed his keys and headed for the door. Ben released Rey’s hand, telling her to wait a second and walked over to the counter. He grabbed a sheet of paper from the printer and a sharpie to write a note for the door. Ben returned to hang the sign up before they exited the shop. Rey felt her heart thud harder in her chest when she read the sign.

** _Family Emergency_ **

** _Back as soon as we can._ **

** _Sorry for the inconvenience._ **

** _Thx, Mngmt_ **

  
  
  
  


With every step, the trio made their way closer to the office building. And with every step, Rey felt her anxiety rise over the answer they would receive. She knew what answer they would get. 

Deep down she knew the truth. 

But Rey desperately hoped that maybe, just maybe, Ben would be right. She didn’t want to get her hopes up again though. 

  
  
  
  


The interior of the office building gave Rey chills. 

It was modern. Sterile. Clean lines and monochromatic. Shades of gray, black and white surrounded them. There was no joy to be found in that office. Hope and happiness were not welcome in this place. 

There was a reception desk to one side with a man sitting behind it typing away on a keyboard. Ben gave Rey’s hand a gentle squeeze as the trio headed for the desk.

“Hi, my name is Rey. My aunt and uncle were here earlier for a meeting and I just wanted to see if they were still here?”

“And who were they meeting with?” the man asked without turning his attention away from his computer screen.

“I...I’m not actually sure. They didn’t tell me.” Rey’s face scrunched up slightly as she made her admission.

“Can’t help you without knowing who they were meeting,” the man stated with no emotion.

Rey was already getting frustrated. “If I show you a picture of them, can you at least tell me if you saw them leave?”

The man finally turned away from the computer and looked at Rey, giving her a hardened glare. “Miss, this office has hundreds of visitors a day. It is not my job to put every person that walks through those doors to photographic memory.” He flicked his hand dismissively at the trio before returning his attention to the computer.

Rey’s eyes started to shine with tears and Poe heard Ben’s knuckles crack on his free hand. Poe knew trouble (Ben) would strike if he didn’t get Rey and Ben away from the desk and this asshole.

“Why don’t you guys go wait over there, let me have a talk with this guy. Ok?” Poe suggested, gesturing to a sitting area over to the side.

Rey nodded and pulled a reluctant Ben along with her.

Poe glanced at the nameplate on the desk, “So...Dolphed, is it? Or do you prefer Mr. Mitaka?” Poe questioned the man.

“Mitaka is fine…” he groused.

“Alright, Mitaka, level with me here….”

  
  
  
  


Poe continued to talk up the unpleasant man behind the desk as Rey and Ben walked away. Once at the sitting area, Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s middle to hug him. “Thank you for being here,” she said against his chest.

“You’re welcome,” he said, wrapping his arms around her petite frame, running one hand up and down her back to comfort her.

“Oh Ben...,” Rey groaned, holding him tighter, leaving her thought unfinished.

Ben felt his dick twitch at the sound of her voice. Hearing Rey say his name like _ that _ did things to him. Now was not the time, but apparently his body didn’t get the memo. _ God, he was a total creep. _

Rey groaned in frustration again and Ben fought against the urge to rut against her, only to lose the fight with his own primal instincts. Her breath caught when he did and Ben wasn’t sure if it was because Rey could feel his half chub or if she was trying to not break down in tears again. To solidify his creep factor, Ben pulled her closer to him. With this little space between them, there was no way that she wouldn’t know what that hard thing was against her stomach. Rey whimpered at the contact and moved herself even closer to his body. 

_ Not _the reaction Ben was expecting.

“Let’s uh,” Ben cleared his throat, “let’s go take a walk, yea?”

“Mmmhmm,” Rey nodded against his chest.

They reluctantly detangled themselves and Ben took her hand. They took a few steps toward a hallway nearby. _ Maybe they could find an unused office and… _ He heard Poe call their names. 

When Ben looked over at his friend, Poe was waving his hand for them to come over. Ben nudged Rey and nodded towards Poe after he got her attention. Rey gripped his bicep with her free hand as they made their way back over to the desk.

Poe was smiling and seemed to be in high spirits when Ben and Rey stood beside him. “My new friend Mitaka here has told me that there is actually a main sign-in sheet for all guests to sign before they go into the building and sign-out when they turn in their visitor pass.”

“And why couldn’t you have disclosed this little detail when Rey asked before?” Ben gritted out.

“Protocol," Mitaka countered.

Ben rolled his eyes.

“Can I see it?” Rey asked nervously.

Mitaka looked around before leaning forward to whisper, “If I let you look, you have to be quick. Do you understand? If you get caught, I could lose my job.”

Rey nodded enthusiastically. “I promise. Scouts honor! I don’t even need to see the whole thing, just the sign in pages from when we arrived around 11:00 AM.”

Mitaka picked up a clipboard from his desk and flipped through to find the pages from earlier in the day that showed visitors signing in from 10:45 AM until 11:30 AM. Once compiled, he cautiously took another look around to confirm the coast was clear before handing over the pages to Rey. 

With the pages now in Rey’s shaking hands, she sprinted over to the closest chair and started scanning the names. 

Ben took a seat on one side of her and Poe took the other. She was muttering her Aunt and Uncle’s names as she searched.

  
  
  


“This...this can’t be right…” Rey whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked, straightening up in his chair. Poe did the same.

“Their names…” Rey trailed off as she began frantically rereading the pages. “Their names aren’t on here….” Her hands started shaking more. Pages fell from her fingers. “They’re not here!”

Before she could drop all the pages, Poe took the others from her hands and picked up the ones that had already fallen and started looking for the names himself. Thinking that Rey may have missed them in her distress. 

Rey buried her head in her hands and rocked back and forth muttering to herself. Ben put an arm around her and held her close.

“Fuck...they really are not listed here…” Poe said with furrowed brows. “Hey Mitaka!” He got up and walked back over to the desk. “What are the chances of someone coming in this place and not signing in?”

While Poe and Mitaka conversed over the chances and ran back through Mitaka’s morning, Rey pulled away from Ben and stood to leave without a word. Ben followed, leaving Poe to talk with Mitaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone surprised that Poe, of all people, was the level-headed one with a plan? Figured if I was going to write him with some asshole-tendencies, the least I could do was throw him a bone.
> 
> Speaking of bones....
> 
> Trying to console the hot girl you like in her time of crisis seems like the right time to pop an awkward boner. Amiright? 
> 
> Fun Fact: My tag of "not a slow burn" will become relevant next chapter. After 8 shortish chapters, you'll get a little sexy time.


	9. Keep Me Afloat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey feels like a shell, the world just passing her by in a haze after leaving the office building. It appears that she's been abandoned by family twice. She just wants to feel something other than numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are updated for the smut in this one, so mind them. First (published) foray into the world of writing smut. Hopefully you like it?
> 
> If it's not your thing, but still want to read around here's your key phrases to watch for:  
Starts getting hot & heavy at: "Ben knew he was gone for her."  
Avoid the smutty-smut, stop at: "Please, Ben."  
Pick back up at: "Ben was a nervous wreck"
> 
> End notes will have chapter summary for any that choose to skip this one.

[ ](https://ibb.co/vqVGWQK)

**Chapter 9**

Rey was completely numb. The cars driving by, the birds singing, her foot fall on the sidewalk- it was all white noise to her right now. 

She knew what answers they would find at the office but having proof to confirm her fears was so much worse than Rey could have imagined. She could hear Ben talking, or at least the sound of his voice. 

The actual words weren’t registering. 

Rey appreciated that he didn’t try to touch her as they walked back to the bookstore. As comforting as she found his touch to be, she needed the space right now.

  
  


Ben followed her all the way to the bookstore like a lost puppy. He eventually gave up trying to get her to talk to him. He was itching to touch her, hold her, console her. But he wasn’t about to try and touch her if she wouldn’t even speak to him. Her eyes had been so hollow as she stood from the waiting room chair, he was afraid he'd spook her if he did.

Rey reached the store first. She stood to the side and waited while Ben used his set of keys to unlock the store. Once unlocked, Rey headed straight for the back room as if she’d done it a hundred times. Ben relocked the door, leaving the sign in place, and promptly followed.

  
  
  


When he entered the back room, Rey was already laying on the couch with her legs curled up beside her. Her head was resting on the arm of the couch and her eyes unfocused.

Ben crouched down by her head. “Rey?” He tried once more, moving away some hair that had fallen into her face.

“They left me,” she whispered. “I thought I’d feel something...but I’m just _ numb _.”

“I think you’re still in shock.”

She shrugged and muttered, “Maybe...probably….”

“Can I sit next to you? Being down on the floor sucks when you have long legs,” he said with a smirk.

Rey gave a small smile, nodded, and sat up so that Ben could sit beside her. Once he was settled, she moved to sit against him. Her head on his shoulder and his arm around her, keeping her close.

They sat in silence. 

He would let her lead. Rey needed some kind of control and if this was all he could provide for her right now, then so be it.

  
  
  


“They either slipped in and out of the building without signing in and left me or faked the whole thing so they could leave me.”

  
  
  
  


“I’m not sure which is worse or which I’d prefer to be the truth,” Rey added quietly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Can you take me by their house later so that I can get my bag?”

"Are you sure you're up for that?"

"I mean, not really, but I want my stuff. I didn't bring much from Jakku, but it was all I really owned."

“Of course, I'll drive you. Whenever you’re ready, we’ll go...Are you going to confront them?" She merely shrugged. "Well if you don't ask them what the fuck their problem is, I will."

Rey half-heartedly slapped his chest in protest. She didn’t mean it at all, her hand reaching out in reflex of his suddenly predatory tone. She probably should have been a little taken aback by it, but she didn’t. He had shown nothing but concern for her since they exchanged numbers.

Ben chuckled and accepted the hit. It was the most like herself that she had been since he met her earlier. Well, before she went looking for her family at those offices. He internally scoffed, _ family. Bunch of lowly assholes is more like it… _ He’d let Rey continue to think he was only kidding.

  
  
  


At some point, Ben had draped her legs over his own to get her closer. His hand that wasn't around her shoulders was resting on her leg, his thumb stroking her thigh. Rey’s hands were tracing shapes over his hand.

“Ben?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What’s on your mind?”

Rey took a deep breath. “When we were in the office, were you...were you _ hard _?” She whispered the last part, embarrassed.

Ben exhaled through his nose. He had hoped that Rey wouldn’t bring that up. That they could both forget that had happened. Or about what might have happened had Poe not called them back over to the desk.

“Ben?”

“I’m sorry, Rey. I’m so sorry that I was a mega creep.”

“So you were?”

“I was,” his reply slow. Just waiting for her to hop up from his lap and exit his life for good.

Rey didn’t respond, so Ben kept talking whether it was the right thing at that moment to do or not.

“You hugged me and then groaned my name and it was so fucking hot, hearing you like that. And it was inappropriate, I know, but my body was _ not _ listening-”

“So you rutted against me?” She didn’t sound angry or grossed out, but curious instead. 

Again, _ not _ the reaction Ben would have expected.

“It was an accident. Well...sort of an accident. Some stupid primal alpha bullshit thing,” Ben tried to excuse it.

She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

He let out another breath, letting his head fall back against the couch. He couldn't look into her big doe eyes and admit just how much of a fucking creep he is. 

"You made this sweet little sound and it fueled something inside me. I wanted to do it again, to see if that sound was for me but I pulled you closer instead because I was trying desperately to not be a creep and then you whimpered. You fucking _ whimpered _and I-”

Rey surged up, cradling his face with her hands, bringing him closer to silence him in a kiss.

At first the kiss was soft, slow. Getting a feel for each other. Exploratory. Then Ben moved his hand from Rey’s thigh up to cup her face and went for it. She made a little noise in the back of her throat when he teased his tongue over her bottom lip. Ben knew he was gone for her.

When she granted him entrance, Ben devoured her. Rey met his intensity with her own. To his surprise, she threw a leg over his and straddled his lap without breaking their kiss. 

Her hands went straight to his hair, finally running her fingers through the soft strands and lightly scratching her nails against his scalp as she did. He was practically purring under her from the action. 

When Rey started to roll her hips, searching for the hardness she had felt earlier, Ben grabbed her hips to guide her movements. He let out a low growl when she made contact just right. The sound sending a shiver up her spine.

“I want you, Ben…..I need you…..I need to feel….” she whispered amidst their continued kissing.

As Ben’s lust driven brain was able to process Rey’s words, the haze over his mind- his conscience- began to lift and he sobered up.

“Rey, we can’t…..not here…”

“I’ve got an IUD...if it’s because you don’t...have a condom…”

Ben groaned. “Rey...I’m serious...stop.” He cupped her face with both hands to stop her so she’d listen.

Rey searched his eyes, her brow pulled together. “You don’t want me either. Is that it?”

When he didn’t immediately argue against her inquiry, Rey removed herself from his lap and stood. She turned her back to him and took a few steps away, utterly embarrassed. She felt like a fool. Practically throwing herself at Ben only to be cast aside.

_ What else is new? _

“Rey…” Ben stood and took a step toward her.

“No, it’s ok. Forget it ...,” she hugged herself in an attempt to appear smaller. “I understand...you don’t want-”

“I do,” came his firm reply. Ben held her upper arms and rested his forehead against the back of her head. “Rey, what I wouldn’t give for the chance to fuck you senseless...I just don’t want our first time together to be on this nasty ass couch when you’re emotionally drained. I don’t want to take advantage of you and I definitely do not want you to regret it later. I like you too much to potentially lose you after being selfish at a time like this.”

Hesitantly, Rey turned in Ben’s grasp to face him.

“Thank you.” She stood on her toes to place a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “That’s very thoughtful, but Ben...I need to feel _ something _more than this unfathomable sadness and despair eating away at me.”

Ben groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He rested his forehead against hers. He was trying to hold back, but his resolve was crumbling. 

“I just need your hands on me, Ben. It doesn't have to be sex, just touch me. Please.” She ran her hands up his chest to his neck, to play with the strands of hair at his nape.

He groaned again, his resolve dwindling with every tempting word out of her beautiful mouth. 

"Please, Ben."

_ Fuck it _ he thought, before closing the distance between them to kiss Rey's sweet rosey lips again. Ben's hands ran down her sides and she hopped up to wrap her legs around his waist as he supported her. Her tiny cut off shorts rose higher up her thighs and he palmed her peachy ass as more of her skin was exposed to his wandering hands.

Ben moved past the couch and braced her against an open space on the wall.

“Why not the couch?” Rey asked between kisses.

“Honestly...I have no idea what Poe's done on it. So I'd rather not.”

She snorted but agreed.

He slotted one of his large, muscular thighs between her legs both to support her weight better and for her to grind against. Rey kept a steady grip on Ben's shoulders as they continued to make out. He moved his attention across her jaw and down her neck, nibbling and suckling her soft skin as he went.

Ben let one hand trail slowly up her toned stomach, under her shirt, to tease his fingers across the exterior of her bra. He pulled one cup down slowly for better access to knead her breast. His thumb light swiped over the sensitive skin, avoiding flicking over the already hardening bud.

His minimal touches were already working Rey up enough that she was slowly rocking her hips against his thigh. Ben returned to palming her breast while he used his other hand to lift her shirt enough to expose her chest. He leaned down to flick his tongue over her straining nipple. She let out a gasp at the contact. Without further buildup, Ben sealed his lips over the bud and sucked. His tongue teasing every so often.

Rey was panting and moaning. Somehow Ben knew exactly how and where to touch her to drive her wild. Either that or Rey was just that desperate for release. She liked to believe it was the former rather than the latter. 

He pulled the other cup of her bra down to lavish attention on the forgotten mate, immediately sucking her hardened nipple between his lips. Simultaneously, his thumb lightly teased over the abused bud of the other. 

None of Rey's previous sexual experiences had brought her such pleasure from so little before. Never in her life did she think she'd be able to cum just from a bit of nipple play, but _ fuck _ was Ben Solo changing her mind.

“_ Ungh _...Ben, please,” her words came out breathy and it made his cock twitch. Rey was grinding against his thigh harder, chasing the friction she needed.

Ben trailed a hand to the waistband of her shorts and popped the button, lowering the zipper. His hand snaked into her shorts, under her panties, teasing her lower lips.

One finger dipped inside and he groaned into her shoulder at how wet she was. His finger slowly circled her clit. 

“_ Ben. _” 

He dipped his finger to her entrance and it slid in with no resistance. After a few pumps in and out, Ben added a second. Letting his thumb resume featherlight circles over her clit.

Rey let out a deep moan when Ben curled his fingers, grazing over that spongy patch at her front wall. He silenced her with a heated kiss. The last thing he needed was for Poe to hear and walk in on them.

Ben continued to work her with his fingers, increasing the pressure of his thumb on her throbbing clit. Her noises spurring him on.

“_Oh! Ben!” _

“Shh…baby, you've got to be quiet,” he whispered in her ear.

“_Oh _...I'm so close,” Rey panted.

“That's it baby, come for me.” Ben bit at her nipple at the same time he curled his fingers just right. The added mix of pain with the pleasure triggered Rey's orgasm. Her walls fluttered around his fingers as he worked her through it. Her thighs spasming with the aftershocks.

Ben kissed her slowly as she came down the rest of the way. Rey felt blissed out and boneless. A beautiful combination in Ben's arms. Once it appeared some strength had returned to her limbs, he lowered her gently back down to her feet. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ben was a nervous wreck as he sat on the couch and waited for Rey to finish cleaning up in the tiny employee bathroom.

She rejoined him on the couch, sitting in his lap. “Thank you,” she punctuated with a lingering kiss. “I don't think I've ever felt like _ that _with my clothes still mostly on.”

He cupped her face, running his thumb over the apple of her cheek. “And no regrets, right?”

She bit her lip and shook her head, “No. No ragerts,” Rey replied with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Ben barked out a laugh.

“Wow...Really? And you call _ me _ a nerd?”

“Shut up,” Rey whispered against his lips with a broad smile before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben return to the back room of Resistance Books. Ben couldn't get her attention on the walk back, Rey is in coming down from the shock of being abandoned twice in her life by family. Ben agrees to take her to her Aunt & Uncle's to get her stuff, promising that he'll confront them if Rey doesn't. 
> 
> Rey confronts Ben about his awkward boner in the office building; he confesses. Rey tries to convince Ben to have sex with her so she'll feel something other than lost/depressed. Ben argues she's not thinking straight and too vulnerable to truly consent. His resolve breaks and he gets her off another way.


	10. Give Me Answers, Give Me Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns to her Aunt and Uncle's house with Ben in tow. Returning to the small house brings Rey some of the answers she was looking for, but not nearly enough of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being sick sucks. Tried to have motivation to create mood boards for several chapters, but haven't been loving what I've come up with- despite countless pictures saved on Pinterest as inspiration for this fic. I'll go back and edit chapters as the inspiration hits. If you are inspired by any of my chapters enough to create a mood board, I'd be honored to see them.
> 
> *Edit 3/10/20: So it's not even been 24hrs and I've decided to add/edit a few parts of this chapter. Nothing too major, but changes that I couldn't get out of my head after posting. I also just realized that the chapter double posted itself within the single post. SORRY! It's been fixed. :)

For the second time today, Rey’s riding in a car in this unexplored city she still plans to call her new home. This time, however, the atmosphere in the vehicle is much different. Instead of giddy hope, there was heartache.

The company was also much different.

They were driving in Ben’s ‘69 Falcon heading for Rey’s Aunt and Uncle’s house to pick up her bag and maybe get a few answers. 

She wasn’t going to hold her breath over the last part though. 

  
  
  


Despite her situation, Rey couldn’t help but freak out when she first laid eyes on Ben’s car. It was black with a blood red racing stripe down the center, running from one end of the car to the other. The rims practically sparkled in the early evening sun. The interior was just as beautiful. Rey could tell that Ben took pride in his car and kept it well maintained and clean. The black leather seats felt like butter against her skin as she slid into the passenger seat. She was in absolute awe of the vehicle.

“Alright, so yea, I  _ definitely  _ hate you a lot over this car,” Rey gushed as she reverently traced her fingers over the dash and the modern stereo he had installed. 

Ben turned over the engine and Rey gasped hearing the low purr of the engine. While it had a rumble, it was much quieter than she expected. It was obvious that Ben and his father really knew their cars. She couldn’t wait to get a look under the hood. Rey noticed a red glow outlining the gear shift knob and smiled to herself when she realized it matched the red trim accents around the interior and the racing stripe. 

  
  


She couldn’t stop glancing over at Ben as he drove, his eyes dutifully focused on the road and other motorists. She couldn’t help but try and picture a teenage Ben driving around like a badass in this sexy ass car in high school.

“What?” Ben asked with a lopsided smile when he noticed her staring.

“Just trying to picture 17 year old Ben driving this car like some high school sex god,” she replied with a broad smile.

Ben laughed and shook his head in disbelief. “Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but I was definitely not a sex god in high school. A bit of a loner, really. I was dealing with a lot in high school and tried to channel some of my trouble into rebuilding this car. I  _ thought  _ I was a badass, but I was just an angry, lonely kid.”

“Well you nailed badass  _ and  _ sexy as hell with this car,” Rey smirked. She angled her body in the seat to face him. “ _ Please _ tell me you drive this baby wearing a beat up leather jacket when it gets cold here?”

A cute shade of pink crept over Ben’s cheeks at her question. Rey hummed, pleased by the reaction she received. “I knew it,” she teased with a wink before righting herself in the seat.

  
  


“I’m surprised Poe didn’t put up more of a fight when you told him you were leaving early,” Rey mused.

Ben smiled, “Poe and I may be equal in our titles, but my mom owns the shop. So he can object all he wants but there’s really nothing he can do about it.”

As the estimated arrival time ticked down on his GPS, Ben could feel Rey’s anxiety flowing off her in waves. He tried to keep her talking to keep her mind off where they were headed and why. Their usually comfortable silences were now tainted with the confrontation that loomed in the distance. 

It would be inevitable.

He found himself needing to consciously loosen his grip on the steering wheel as Ben noticed his whitening knuckles. While Rey was anxious, Ben was bubbling with barely contained anger at her family. He was desperate to keep her from noticing, but the emotions were there- ready to explode.

  
  
  


In no time at all, Ben parked in front of the townhouse that matched the address Rey had given him and turned off the car. It was small, he noted, but nice enough. He briefly wondered what either of them did for a living. He remembered Rey mentioning that her Uncle had health problems, but she gave no more detail than that.

Rey made no move to exit. She sat with eyes forward as she took several calming breaths, trying to gain the courage to get out of the vehicle. She startled slightly when Ben placed his hand over hers. 

“I’ll be right there with you the whole time.” 

Rey nodded, determination settling in, and exited the car. Ben followed.

  
  


He raised his fist to knock on the door. Before his hand could connect with the wood, Rey twisted the knob and shoved the door open. She entered with purpose into the space that she would never call home and to the oversized closet she had been sleeping in the last couple of days. The space was noticeably smaller now that Ben was standing in the room with her. Hovering like a protective shadow was more apt a description. If she wasn't on a mission to get her shit and go, she would have giggled at the sight.

Rey grabbed the clothing she had unpacked and started aggressively shoving them into her duffle bag. Ben handed her things from around the room as she pointed them out. It wasn’t until she was almost completely packed that an older woman, who Ben assumed was her Aunt, made herself visible in the doorway. 

“Take this,” the woman hesitantly said, extending a small locked box to Rey. “It has memories of your parents.” Rey snatched it from the woman’s hands taking a moment to try and open it, only to find it locked.

“The key?” Rey replied coolly.

“Your Uncle threw it out many years ago.”

Rey gave her Aunt a look that said ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ She then turned and unceremoniously crammed it into her duffle bag with the rest of her material possessions. Rey’s entire life was in that duffle bag. And now her past was as well.

“You have to understand, honey, how difficult it is for your Uncle and I to talk about the past in the way that you wanted.”

“Is this why you kept coming up with excuses any time I asked to visit?” Rey questioned. She focused on rearranging the items in her duffle bag so that it would close now that she had the mystery box.

“Yes,” her Aunt admitted remorsefully. “I wasn’t sure how you would take the news if I told you it was all too painful to talk about. That I would never be ready to answer all your questions or to meet you...You- you remind me  _ so much _ of my sister, your mother…”

Rey dropped her duffle on the bed with a huff. “So instead, you decided to lead me on. Give me enough false hope that I left  _ everything  _ I knew to fly out to another state to meet the  _ only  _ family I’ve been able to track down?” Her Aunt hung her head in shame as Rey continued. “And then you  _ leave me _ at a fucking shopping center and refuse to answer your phone!” Rey seethed.

After a few more attempts, the zipper closed successfully and Ben picked it up, throwing it over his shoulder. Rey took his hand and shouldered past her Aunt towards the front door. Her Aunt trailed behind them. Ben opened the door and stood on the top step, waiting. Before Rey closed the door behind her, she looked back at her Aunt and asked, “Tell me, did you really have a meeting scheduled at that building today or was that a lie too?”

Her Aunt opened her mouth to speak, only to close it and look at her feet. Head held in shame and remorse.

“That’s what I thought,” Rey's voice was cold, slamming the door behind her.

Ben gave her hand a squeeze as they descended the stairs. He opened the trunk and placed her duffle bag inside. Rey had already settled herself in the passenger seat by the time he closed the trunk. 

They drove off without Rey taking a second glance at the home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all take a moment to appreciate Ben and the Falcon.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking right back up after Rey leaves with Ben after getting her belongs. Rey opens up a little more about her childhood. Ben discovers Rey is full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter picking up right where we left off. 
> 
> *Trigger Warning: troubled childhood, withholding food from a child, alluding to other forms of child abuse (but nothing explicitly mentioned)

**Chapter 11**

The drive back into the heart of the city to Ben’s apartment was quiet for most of the trip. Rey remained silent, staring out the passenger window. She was back to being a shell and Ben was starting to worry. 

Never in all the years Ben had driven the Falcon did he wish it had an automatic transmission. He was itching to reach over to hold Rey’s hand while they drove. Instead, he had to settle for doing so while they were stuck at red lights or slowed in traffic.

While waiting at one red light Ben broke the silence, ”My dad may have something in his shop to help you get that box open. I’m sure he’d let you use whatever.”

Rey smirked. The fingers of her free hand running up and down Ben’s forearm. “Well, actually...I sort of, kind of,  _ might  _ have a lockpick kit.”

Ben blinked in surprise, staring at her until the light turned green. “You...have a lockpick kit?” He repeated slowly. As if he had misheard her.

“Yes.”

“And you know how to use it?”

“Yes,” Rey giggled.

The sound of Rey’s laughter was music to his ears, but he couldn’t fathom why this beautiful young woman knew how to pick locks and had a kit. So he asked, glancing over at her as he continued to drive.

Rey sighed, a smile still on her face. “Alright, I guess you deserve to unlock more of my tragic backstory after being such a rock for me today…” She pointed her finger at him, “But know that I don’t talk about this with many people. So, feel special.”

Ben nodded. Smirking with a combination of humor and thoughtfulness in Rey’s praise of him and her ability to still crack jokes.

“Ok, so, one of the homes I was placed at was with this complete sleazeball- that should have never been put in charge of children by the way,” she made a point to mention. “He owned a junkyard and a garage. Which is where I learned how to fix cars...where I  _ had  _ to learn to fix cars, to survive. One of the other kids that was also placed there taught me how to pick locks.”

“For fun? Like...a party trick?”

“Not exactly…” she hedged. “See, sometimes Plutt would need parts for a job that we couldn’t scavenge in the yard for. And seeing as how he was too cheap to actually  _ order  _ the damn parts like a normal businessman,” Rey shrugged, “So sometimes myself or the other kids would have to get the parts in a way that was...a little less than legal? So...knowing how to pick a lock was kind of crucial... If you wanted to eat, you did as you were told. No one says ‘no’ to Unkar Plutt.” The last part Rey admitted gravely.

For the first time in a long time, Rey felt ashamed about her past. How else was she supposed to survive in that hellscape? Would Ben judge her for being a delinquent? Would he regret any feelings he had for her?

The car remained silent for a few minutes as Ben mulled over what Rey had just confessed. Baffled at how she remained so aloof while recounting that part of her childhood. He wondered if that placement was the only source of the abuse she alluded to before or if every placement just added new meaning to what abuse was or could be. 

“How long were you at that placement?” Ben finally asked, trying to maintain his cool. 

“5 years,” her reply was quiet. “From the time I was 10 until just after my 15th birthday. It’s the longest I stayed in one place. As sad as that is...Even longer than I stayed with Maz- at least while I was still a ward of the state..”

His hands gripped the steering wheel a little harder knowing that Rey had spent five years living in hell like that. What kind of lowlife piece of shit withholds food from children until they steal for him? He wondered if his dad still had any of his contacts from the old days…  _ What had been that guy’s name? Something Hutt? _

No longer giving a damn about the need to shift gears, Ben reached over and held her hand tightly. Continuing to throw caution to the wind, he took his focus off the road to look Rey square in the eyes.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” he told her in all seriousness.

“Me too,” Rey replied just above a whisper. Unshed tears stinging in her eyes. She took a moment to glance at the road ahead. Ben’s focus not being on the road was worrisome, even though she loved looking into his rich brown eyes. He mimicked the motion before deciding to return his focus to the road. 

“And I don’t just mean here with me,” he continued. “But that you’re here, in Coruscant. Out of that Plutt guy’s care. Out of Jakku.”

If she had any tears left to spare after her emotional rollercoaster of a day, Rey would’ve shed more at Ben’s words and the sincerity behind them. Instead, she squeezed his hand a little tighter. It’s then that she noticed Ben’s hand twitching slightly within her grasp. Rey let the rumble of the engine flow through her for a moment and she felt it.

“Ben, shift the damn gear!” 

Rey let out a laugh as he thanked her quickly, lifting her hand to his lips to press a quick kiss to her knuckles. Instead of releasing her hand, Ben decided to place Rey’s hand on the gear shift with his hand engulfing hers. Allowing him to guide her hand to shift gears. 

A first for Ben. 

The Falcon, once it became his car, had always been a bit like a sanctuary. He was protective of the machine. Sure, he had friends and a few girlfriends in his car over the years, but it was a place to escape to and a way to physically escape when the occasion called for it. Main rules for the Falcon had always included: no food, no trash, don't touch the stereo, and do not even  _ think _ about touching the gear shift.

But Rey was different.

With every shift of the gears Ben guided her hand, his much larger hand covered hers on the gear shift. And the more turned on Rey became. Trying to shift in the seat to rub her thighs together, hoping the action would go unnoticed.

  
  
  


“What was it you said your foster mom always said that annoyed you?”

Rey laughed, “There were several things over the years, you'll have to be more specific, Ben.”

Ben chuckled, “The mystical non-answer thing she always told you. Sounded like a fortune cookie…something about the future you’re looking for?”

“The longing you seek is not behind you, it is in front of you,” Rey recited in her best impersonation of the old mystical woman.

“Yea, that’s the one,” he smiled. “I believe you’ll find that, Rey. Even if it’s not with your blood relatives.” 

Rey smiled as she gazed at Ben's profile. Catching his eyes when he looked back over to her.

_ Maybe he’s right _ , she thought.

  
  


_ Wouldn’t that be nice… _


	12. Terrible First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey return to his apartment after a whirlwind day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Finn!
> 
> (Attempted) smut warning. There's really only one sentence of Ben rounding second base, no further detail beyond that at the end of the section that starts "Pizza and beer forgotten."

Back at the apartment Ben shared with Poe, he gave Rey a quick tour and gave her some time alone to get settled in the spare room. Insisting that she unpack her clothes and not just live out of the duffle bag. He wanted her to feel like she was in a stable situation and not going to be sent away. While she did, Ben went to the kitchen to order some pizzas.

Once Rey was as settled as she felt comfortable doing, they sat beside one another on the couch, watching Netflix as they ate pizza and drank a few beers. Relaxing after a whirlwind day.

They talked more about Rey's life, providing a little more detail than before about what it was like living as a foster kid. Likewise, Ben shared details about his own childhood- his parents fighting regularly, working on cars with his dad, his mom's work ethic keeping her away, and a little about his grandfather.

As the stress and heaviness of the day seeped away, Ben and Rey found themselves unable to keep their hands off one another. They had controlled themselves during most of the day due to the gravity of Rey's situation, minus Ben fingering her in the back room of the shop of course…Now it was just the two of them. Able to enjoy each other's company without the dark cloud of the day hanging over them.

Pizza and beer forgotten, the two started kissing on the couch. It began innocently enough with a few simple pecks on the lips, whispered thanks from Rey. Each kiss started to linger a little longer until one of them ran their tongue across the bottom lip of the other to deepen the kiss. Quickly escalating to nothing but teeth and tongues as Ben pushed Rey back to lay on the couch. He hovered over her, caging her against the couch as they continued to make out.  One of Ben's hands was kneading Rey's breast, both oblivious to their surroundings.

Unaware the apartment door had been unlocked and opened. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat,  _ loudly _ , that Ben and Rey realized they weren't alone anymore. Ben quickly pulled himself away from her, both moving to sit upright on the couch.

“I see you two have gotten rather  _ chummy _ today,” Poe mused, grabbing one of the unopened beers from the coffee table. He slumped down onto the loveseat. A friendly looking, dark skinned man closed the apartment door behind him before joining Poe on the loveseat.

“Rey, this is my boyfriend, Finn.”

“Nice to meet you,” Rey said, grasping the man's extended hand to shake it. Her already flushed cheeks turning a deeper shade from embarrassment.

“You as well,” Finn replied with a grin. “Poe told me you're from Jakku?”

“Yea, foster kid. I came out here to meet some family and it turns out they didn't want anything to do with me,” she stated matter of factly. Ben put his arm around her, giving her arm a squeeze. He turned his head to place a kiss on her temple.

Finn and Poe were both struck by the news. Finn gave his condolences, but Rey just shrugged like it was nothing. Ben figured she was trying to separate herself from the pain to cope.

Rey, with the help of Ben when she got too emotional, told Poe what happened with her Aunt.

“Are you going to try and open that box?” Poe asked her.

She shrugged. “At some point I will, just not any time soon. At least I have it- whatever it holds.”

Which led to a conversation about Rey knowing how to pick locks. Poe and Finn were skeptical and bet it was all talk. Not being one to be underestimated, Rey found her kit and was asked to pick every lock in the apartment the boys could think of. 

Naturally, she proved them wrong- picking each lock relatively quickly with practiced ease. With the boys satisfied by her skills, Rey sauntered back over to the couch and sat on her “throne” (a proud Ben's lap).

“You got yourself one hell of a girlfriend there, Ben,” Finn lifted his beer to his friend in salute.

Ben and Rey shared a look of surprise and uncertainty of the use the term ‘girlfriend.’ Followed by both trying to play it off that they were just friends.

Poe and Finn both laughed.

“After walking in on the two of you sucking face like that, I'd say you're past being  _ just friends _ ,” Poe smirked around his beer. “You two call it whatever you want, but we all know the truth.”

Ben could feel his ears burning. So he excused himself to get more drinks, water instead of more beer. The last thing Poe needed was more beer. Poe trailed after him into the kitchen, not one to pass on an opportunity to embarrass his best friend a little further. 

This gave Finn and Rey a chance to talk one on one. The two became close quickly, bonding over their experiences in the system. Finn explained that after his parents died in a car accident, the state couldn't locate any immediate family right away. So he had been placed in the system until a long lost relative had been located and took custody of him.

“So you and Ben, huh?” Finn inquired with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

She smiled shyly. “Yea, it just kind of happened. We met at the bookstore and talked for  _ hours _ about things we liked, didn't like and just talked to talk. Everything is so easy when I’m with him, Finn. He didn't have to be as kind to me as he has. I was a  _ mess _ ! But he was. Ben has been an anchor for me and we've not even known each other for a full day! I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't been by my side.” Rey took a breath, adding quietly, “No one has ever been there for me like that.”

Finn enveloped Rey in a big bear hug. She squeaked in surprise, still not used to affection like that from friends. 

_ Friends _ .

“You picked a good one, girl. Ben's great. He can be an asshole sometimes so just give as good as you get and he'll snap out of it.” Finn smiled and winked, making Rey laugh.

  
  


Poe and Ben had been eavesdropping from the kitchen- Poe's brilliant idea- when they heard Rey gush about how thankful she was for Ben and why she liked him.

“See?” Poe clapped Ben on the shoulder. “Girlfriend. Just be careful and don't fuck this up.” Poe points his finger in warning at Ben before rejoining Finn and Rey in the living room.

  
  
  


The rest of the evening was spent exchanging stories among the four friends and watching TV. Yes, Rey considered them all her friends. Her only friends she had ever actually had. 

That news prompted a list of people that Finn promised to introduce her to over the next few weeks. To expand her circle as he called it. First on the list was Rose and Jessika, his friends from college. Rose would graduate soon and Jess had graduated with Finn.

Rey was beaming throughout their conversations.

Around midnight, Poe realized that Rey was falling asleep against Ben. She had her head resting against his shoulder, one hand wrapped around his arm, and the other still holding his hand.

“Looks like it’s past Sleeping Beauty’s bedtime over there,” Poe joked.

Rey, who was still somewhat conscious, flipped Poe her middle finger as everyone laughed. Knowing Poe was right, Ben moved to stand. He managed to lift her up bridal style and carry Rey to the room that would be hers until she could find her own in the city. 

“Ben,” she whined. “I can walk you know.” As she proceeded to burrow her face into his chest, 

bringing one arm around his neck.

“I’m sure you can,” he teased. “But this is easier. And I like to carry you.”

Rey hummed, smiling against his chest. 

As Ben finished transforming the couch into a bed, Rey returned from the bathroom, having changed into her sleep shorts and tank. She sat on the bed and patted the spot beside her for Ben to join her.

“Thank you again, Ben. For everything today. Really.” Ben made an attempt to dismiss her thanks (again) but Rey stopped him. “Don’t try and brush this off as no big deal, because it is to me. You didn’t have to stay by my side or offer me a place to stay or to help me find a job. You drove me an hour out of the city to get my things and came inside while I confronted my family.” 

Rey squeezed his hand between hers. “You had just met me. I... I was upset, panicked, angry… Let’s be honest, I was a  _ complete  _ mess. I’m a nothing from nowhere and you didn’t run. You stayed and showed me more kindness than anyone in my life.” She released his hand to cup his face, sealing her mouth over his in a kiss. When Rey broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes and whispered, “Thank you.”

Ben wiped a stray tear from her cheek that Rey didn’t even notice had fallen. He removed her hands from his face and held them in his lap for a moment as he searched her eyes. Ben curled his index finger under Rey’s chin, letting his thumb trace along her jaw. 

“You’re not nothing, Rey. Not to me,” Ben said softly. He closed the distance between them again when he felt her lip quiver, to kiss her passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work has closed for at least the next 2 weeks now that COVID-19 has now reached my area. Since I have a toddler whose school has also closed, we'll see what more I can get completed fic wise during that time.


	13. Grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's first morning waking in Ben and Poe's spare room brings time for reflection...and maybe a little oogling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter! 
> 
> These two are cute and I love'em. The End.

[ ](https://ibb.co/SJFJPgs)

**Chapter 13**

Sun rays peaked through the curtains, hitting Rey's face when she shifted in bed. She scrunched her eyes tighter and groaned at the interruption to her sleep. 

“Fucking sun,” she grumbled, hiding her head under the pillow.

_ Wait... _

_ Sun?  _

_ There isn't a window in my room at Aunt Marlene's… _

  
  


Panicked, Rey's eyes flew open and she sat up in the bed. As her eyes focused, she took in the small desk that sat under the offending window. A set of hand weights sat on the floor against another wall. And the bed she lay in was attached to an old couch.

Rey smiled, letting her head fall back onto her pillow. 

_ Oh. Right. _

The events of the day before replayed through her mind. 

What little normalcy Rey hoped to have had with her Aunt Marlene and Uncle Harold had been completely ripped out from under her feet. The only blood family she had, didn't want anything to do with her. She had been led on and lied to. 

Oh, and literally abandoned. 

  
  


Again.

  
  


Yet for all of the devastation, heartbreak, and tears.  _ God, so many tears _ . There was still a lightness to Rey. 

A weight had been lifted. There was no more pretending. No more second guessing. In a way, Rey was free. She could accept that there was little she knew of her past, had survived and grew strong living in foster care, and truly move forward and create a life  _ she _ wanted to live.

Then there was Ben.

The nerdy, intelligent, attractive, tree of a man that she had met before her world came crashing down around her. He made her laugh and had shown her kindness in a way Rey never thought she would find. 

This stranger provided support beyond what even her foster families growing up had given. 

Saying Ben was amazing wasn’t adequate enough for all he had given her. Letting her live in a spare room of his apartment until she could build a foundation for herself in Coruscant. Even going so far as to offer to introduce her to his father for a job at his garage.

Rey's fingers lightly traced her lips as she thought about the previous night. 

Getting caught making out by Poe and his boyfriend. Meeting Poe’s boyfriend Finn and bonding with him over their experiences in the system.  _ Being called Ben’s girlfriend. _ Conversation, laughter, the promise of meeting new people. Ending in beautiful words shared in secret and another makeout session. 

This time staying more PG rated. 

  
  
  
  


Grateful. 

Rey was grateful for how her life was turning out despite her tragedies. 

Thinking back, she was also very thankful that Ben didn’t let his lower head take charge during any of their heated time together. Ben was right, she would have regretted it today.  _ And damn him for being right _ , she mused. With the fog lifted, she was able to truly see how emotionally fragile she had been the day before. How her plea to him for sex was just a desperate attempt to prove her worth in some way. And after everything that Ben had done for her, Rey was beginning to think maybe she was worthy of love.

Coruscant was going to be her new home, after all. She wasn't leaving anytime soon. Which meant there was no reason to rush anything like that with Ben.

If there was one thing Rey knew however, it was that when they do have sex (not if, but when), that it would be mind-blowing. He had been able to hold her weight in his arms easily, pushed up against the wall of the shop’s backroom. And his  _ hands _ ...they were so  _ big  _ and...

_ Deep breath _ , she told herself. That train of thought would lead her to trouble soon if she didn't chill out. Getting caught masturbating her first morning in Ben and Poe's apartment was the last thing she needed. 

With another deep inhale, the smell of something absolutely  _ delicious _ snapped her back to reality. Rey hopped out of bed, changing into something a little more covered than her sleepwear in case Poe and Finn were still in the apartment. 

  
  


Following the smell, Rey found Ben busy in the kitchen cooking up some eggs, bacon, and pancakes with his back to the kitchen entrance. When she saw his bare torso strutting around with his pants slung low on his waist, she had to take a minute to admire him without notice. Cocking her head to one side and nibbling at her bottom lip, she filed the image away for later. Maybe she should have risked being caught five minutes ago…

_ Jesus take the wheel. _

With Ben focused on the food in front of him, he didn’t notice Rey slip into the room. He felt small arms wrap around his torso for a hug and a kiss placed to his bare back, between his shoulder blades. 

“Smells amazing,” she hummed against his back in appreciation. He smelt of soap and woodsy musk. His hair was still a little damp, clearly fresh from the shower.

_ The food smells pretty great too. _

“Good.” Ben turned around in Rey's embrace, wrapping his arms around her. “I hope you're hungry,” he said before kissing her gently. 

“Very,” she replied with a smile.

Ben directed her to where the plates, cups, and silverware were while he finished cooking. Rey navigated the kitchen around him with ease. Her chest warmed at how easy and domestic it felt.

“No Poe or Finn?” 

“Not this morning,” he replied. “They’ve both already gone into work.”

“When do you work today?” She asked around a big bite of eggs.

“I'm off today.”

“You didn't take today off because of me, did you?”

“No,” he smiled, eating his bacon. “I was already scheduled to be off.”

“Good. So what did you have planned for today? Me being here won't ruin your plans will it?” Rey already felt like she had been a huge burden to Ben and Poe, the last thing she wanted was to interrupt Ben's plans on his off day.

He laughed, “My only plan was to binge watch terrible movies on Netflix and sleep. You being here will actually help keep me from being a lazy piece of shit.”

She laughed too.

“In fact, I was thinking we could get your own key made for the apartment? That way you don't have to rely on me or Poe. Or pick the lock,” Ben added with a wink, making Rey blush.

“Then I could show you around the city?”

“Sounds like a date,” Rey replied playfully.

Flustered, Ben combed a hand through this hair, stumbling for words.

She placed a hand on his. “I'm teasing you, Ben. It sounds perfect.” Rey then stood to put her dishes in the sink. 

It was the first time that morning Ben had even noticed Rey had changed from her sleep clothes he had seen the previous night. She was dressed in tight black leggings and an oversized hoodie...that looked oddly familiar…

“Is that my hoodie?” 

Rey flushed and fidgeted with the strings on the hood. “Oh! Um...maybe?” She admitted with a twinge of guilt. “I found it hidden in the closet and I wasn't sure if Poe and Finn were still here...so I figured I'd borrow it for extra cover and, well...” she shrugged.

Ben crossed the kitchen to put his hands on her hips. He bent enough to catch her eye. “I like seeing you in my clothes. It's pretty hot.”

Her blush deepened and Rey bit her bottom lip. Which, combined with the sight of Rey in his hoodie, just added to Ben's arousal. He closed the distance between them to claim her lips. 

The two lingered in the kitchen kissing where they stood until Rey broke their kiss. “I should get changed. Or we'll never leave this apartment.” She was already breathless.

Groaning in reluctant agreement, Ben nodded. “I'm not so sure that would be a bad thing,” he grumbled. Kissing down her neck, he tugged at the collar of the hoodie for better access to her neck and collarbone.

Rey giggled, “Ben, focus!”

“I am,” he said between kisses.

She playfully shoved at his chest. “Not what I meant!” Rey was still giggling “Key, sightseeing, lunch, garage.  _ Then _ binge Netflix and make out.”

Resting his head on her shoulder, Ben groaned in defeat, “Fine…”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes Rey out to lunch and explore the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? 3 chapters in 2 days? You won't love me for long...
> 
> I giveith cute fluff and I takeith away.
> 
> Angst and *Trigger Warning* mentions of past child abuse and rape.
> 
> I also may have spent a lot of time on Wookiepedia for details.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Chapter** ** 14**

It took longer than it should have for two people to get dressed and leave, but Ben and Rey kept getting distracted by one another. Poe would be proud that his best (and perpetually single) friend had found someone that had so far proven to be his equal on many levels. Not to mention the mixture of pride and disgust at the number of places Ben had made out with Rey in their apartment.

Finally having separated long enough to change and get to the parking lot, Ben was then forced to convince Rey to wait to get a closer look at the Falcon later. It took a lot of convincing for her to agree that his dad's shop would be a much better place for her to fawn over his car. After some pouting on Rey's part and more kisses from Ben against the car, Rey finally agreed and off they went.

  
  
  


Getting a copy of the apartment key was relatively uneventful. Or at least to Rey. The gentleman making the copy tried to flirt with her but was ultimately shut down thanks to Ben. Not that the guy had a chance to begin with.

He didn't think of himself as the possessive type, but after catching the greasy guy behind the counter leer at his girl? Yeah, Ben was possessive. _ Protective _ he told himself. Who the fuck flirts with a girl that comes in to get a copy of an apartment key that belongs to the guy she comes in with?

In order to lay his claim, so to speak, Ben made a point to keep his hands on Rey the entire time they were waiting. Whether Ben was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her middle or his hands on her hips or ass- his hands were on Rey. 

Luckily, Rey didn't seem to mind. In fact, she relished in the attention from him. It helped to solidify in her mind Ben's want for her equaled what she felt for him. She went so far as to give him a lingering kiss right in front of the guy as they waited to be rung up. She wasn’t normally that type of girl, but Ben’s attention brought out another side of her.

  
  
  


Before heading to lunch, Ben drove around an area of the city that was referred to as CoCo Town by the locals and the Collective Commerce District by outsiders. CoCo town was mostly shopping and industry buildings; the home of Rebellion Books. Rey learned that most of where she would need to go regularly would be within CoCo Town, so Ben wanted to make sure she knew the hotspots of the area and places to avoid at all costs.

They stopped for lunch at a place called Dex's Diner. While the exterior looked rather run down, Rey didn't want to turn her nose up at a place Ben said was his favorite. But who was she to judge? She came from Jakku after all.

Ben ordered them a couple of Photon Fizzers, a specialty drink of the diner, while they looked over the menu. Rey found that she couldn't decide between the Shawda Club sandwich and the Shili cheese dog. Ben suggested they order both and share, as both dishes were ones he ordered regularly.

While they ate, Ben talked about other areas of Coruscant that he could take her to another day if she was interested.

The Federal district, he had told Rey, was rather boring. Ben had spent a lot of time there growing up while his mom was still in politics. Claiming that if he never set foot in that area again, Ben wouldn't complain.

"At some point, you do need to check out the old Imperial Palace and the Plaza by the Senate Building. It's mostly tourists that go, but if you're going to call Coruscant your new home then you ought to visit at least once."

The Uscru entertainment district sounded like a place that she would never be able to explore fully due to its size. Rey hoped that Ben would be willing to explore it with her. She was pretty sure that Poe and Finn would take her to the clubs and bars if she asked.

“Are you up for dessert?” Ben asked as they finished their lunch.

Rey smiled. “One thing you should learn now is that I will never turn down food.”

Ben laughed and ordered a Tibanna Split for them to share.

  
  
  
  
  


“Something you should know about my dad,” Ben hedged as they walked to his car. “It’s his life mission to embarrass me at all costs.” 

Rey smiled as they got into the car. “I’m no expert in this, but isn’t it the job of most parents to embarrass their kids no matter how old they get?”

Ben nodded his head in thought, “Yea, ok, good point. But he’s got this uncanny ability to read the room and say something blunt and inappropriate just to try and get a rise out of anyone. He also has a tendency to shamelessly flirt with every woman he comes in contact with, even in front of my mother,” Ben groused.

“I’ll be sure to keep your very unbiased opinion in mind when I meet him,” Rey winked at Ben as he started the car.

  
  
  


The majority of the ride across town was made in content silence. Until Ben realized they were getting closer to the garage and that his dad would no doubt ask questions about his relationship with Rey. _ Shit. _

“Remember how I said my dad gets a thrill out of embarrassing me?”

“Yea?” Rey laughed.

Ben let out a breath, “Ok, so I don’t know if Poe and Finn made it clear enough last night that my track record with dating has been kind of shit...but it has.”

Rey just looked at him curiously.

“What I’m trying to say is,” Ben nervously ran a hand through his hair. “You’re the first girl I’m bringing around my family in a while and-”

“How long is ‘a while?’” Her tone was a combination of teasing and genuinely curious. Rey recalled Poe making jokes about Ben's lack of love life, but she wasn't sure how much of that was just teasing between friends and the truth.

“Well…” Ben furrowed his brow in thought._ How long has it been? _ He wouldn't really count that girl from high school, that lasted maybe a month… There were a few girls in college… one had been a fling that lasted a couple of weeks, one a couple of months on and off, and the last one Ben had planned to introduce to his parents before he found out she was cheating on him…

“Alright, so maybe you're the first,” he admitted quietly.

Rey's eyebrows rose in surprise and she blinked a few times. “Oh.”

“The one girl I was going to bring by cheated on me before I got the chance,” he added defensively.

“I didn't mean it like that,” Rey tried to counter. “I'm just surprised. I mean you're a real catch. You’re intelligent, caring, and really funny. Not to mention you’re a _ great _ kisser, _ very _ attractive, and your car is the epitome of sex on wheels!”

Ben could feel his ears burn. He desperately hoped his hair was covering them enough for Rey not to notice.

“I'm sorry if I sounded a little surprised,” Rey added. She began to fidget with the hem of her shirt, keeping her eyes focused on her hands. “If it makes you feel any better, I've only actually dated a few guys. None of them stuck around for long...no one wants damaged goods….”

“_ Fuck _ , Rey…” he muttered. Ben reached over to grab her hand and sandwich it between the gear shift and his own hand like he had the day before. “You are _ not _ damaged goods.” 

He gave her hand a squeeze. “You're kind and funny, you're incredibly smart and strong...fucking beautiful and-”

“Abused,” she finished with a whisper.

“You're a survivor,” he corrected. “The emotional trauma-”

“I was raped, Ben."

His hand tightened over hers on the gear shift. Rey cursed loudly when he swerved into the other lane, barely avoiding oncoming traffic before pulling into an empty lot. Shutting off the car.

“What?” He turned to face her in his seat.

She closed her eyes tightly. “I was raped,” she repeated slowly.

“By one of the guys you dated? Just tell me his name and I'll-”

“No, Ben. Stop.” Rey clutched his forearm. “It wasn't one of them, that's why they dumped me. I told them I had been raped when they pressured me to do different things and I wasn’t quite ready yet. They said I was damaged and didn’t want a part of that. I tried to do the casual thing with different guys after that, but it just wasn’t my thing. Yay abandonment issues.”

Ben's face scrunched in confusion and anger. How could any guy break up with their girlfriend after finding out they had been raped?? He didn’t even want to think about Rey and casual hook-ups.

She took another deep breath. “It's why I was removed from Plutt's care and brought to Maz. I was 15 and out on a looting job for Plutt with one of the older teens. He was about to turn 18 and leave the system. Instead of waiting until he aged out, he wanted to pawn the parts and run. But I knew if I showed up alone _ and _without the parts Plutt would…” 

Rey shook her head and wiped away a tear.

“I grabbed the parts and ran. The guy caught up to me as I threw the bag over the fence of the junkyard. Not wanting to be seen, he grabbed me off the fence and drug me around into the alley and ‘took the next best thing’ as he put it.”

“You were a virgin…”

Rey choked out a sad sounding laugh, “I was 15. So, yea, Ben, I was a virgin.” She gestured at herself weakly, “Hence, damaged.”

Ben could feel his blood boiling. He wanted to rage out and destroy anything and everything on Rey's behalf. But instead he was stuck in his tiny fucking car with nothing to destroy and no room to be able properly wrap her in his arms. 

Vibrating with the need to lash out at something, he flung open his door without another word and slammed it closed behind him, making Rey jump. She watched him pace back and forth in front of his car. Noticing his hands clench and unclench, his muscles tense across his shoulders and back. There was no mistaking that Ben was a big guy that could cause a lot of damage if he set his mind to it. If it was anyone else that Rey was witnessing restrain their anger like this, she would have been terrified. She _ should _ have been scared given her past. But this was Ben. _ Her _Ben.

When he started to walk towards the brick building they were parked by, Rey did not think twice about jumping out of the car and racing after him. She blocked his path, bracing her hands against his chest in a feeble attempt to stop him.

“Ben, STOP. It was six years ago. The guy was arrested, got the shit beat out of him by other inmates in holding. I've been through _ years _ of counseling for everything I went through as a foster. That included.” She wrapped her arms around him, her hands splayed flat against his back to hold him close. “I try to disassociate when I talk about it and some days that works. I can talk about it rationally. Other days I'm just better at falling back into self-deprecating humor to cope…”

Ben tried to relax into Rey's embrace, pulling her into his body and holding her close. Protecting her from her past.

“You do not deserve any of the things you have been through in your life,” he said sternly into her hair. Rey nodded into his chest. Her eyes scrunched tight, fighting off the tears.

After his anger seeped away he asked, “Do you want to go back to the apartment?”

She shook her head. “Hell no,” Rey pulled back enough to look up at Ben. “For one, you promised me a look under the hood with the shop lights. I also need a job. I can't just sit around your apartment all day, I need a purpose.”

Ben leaned down to kiss her lips. “Just making sure.”

The pair walked back over to the car with their fingers intertwined. Rey was leaning her head against Ben's shoulder.

“So before I completely pulled the mood down, I feel like I interrupted your train of thought.” Rey nudged his side to get him to continue as they reached the passenger side door.

“Oh. Uh, yeah…" 

She leaned her back against the car to face Ben, waiting. It was amusing to see how quickly this hunk of a man went from a murderous rage to a nervous boy with a crush. He let his hands fall to her hips. Rey looked up at him expectantly. Refusing to move until Ben finished his thoughts from before. 

“Alright, alright,” Ben gave her that lopsided smile that made Rey's heart flutter. “I was _ hoping _ that when we walked into the garage that we could say we're...together…”

One corner of Rey’s mouth lifted ever so slightly.

Ben toed at the gravel below his feet. Unconsciously, his thumb ran over the jut of Rey's hip.

“I really like you and what Poe said last night has been running through my mind nonstop… And correct me if I'm wrong, but I think he's right.” Rey started to open her mouth, but Ben cut her off. Scared of rejection. “But I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want,” he insisted strongly.

Placing her hands on Ben's shoulders for support as she stood on her tiptoes. Rey kissed him to silence his rambling.

“Sometimes you talk too much,” she teased, smiling brightly.

Ben's lopsided smile returned before leaning Rey further against his car as he kissed her deeper. Her fingers finding their way into his soft hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey was dealt a shit deck of cards in life. On the bright side...
> 
> *sing-song voice* Guess who we meet next chapter~?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know we don't have to tell your dad we're dating if it's going to make you this on edge,” she attempted as she parked in front of one of the empty bay doors.
> 
> Ben smirked and huffed a laugh when he noticed his dad wipe his hands on a rag, eyes on the Falcon. Squinting in an attempt to make out the occupants.
> 
> “We won't have to.”
> 
> “Because of his ability to read people?” she teased.
> 
> “Because I let you drive the Falcon,” Ben replied simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Han Solo.
> 
> Let it be known that I know jack about cars. I spent time googling a lot to write this chapter, so if things sound crazy- sorry about it.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Y8pyZzQ)

**Chapter 15**

After getting honked at by passing cars while making out in the empty lot, Ben placed the keys of the Falcon in Rey's hand. She looked up at him with disbelief, her mouth slightly parted. He didn’t say anything, only nodded. A wide smile broke out across her face as Rey made her way around to the driver’s side door.

Now the pair were a couple blocks away from the garage with Rey behind the wheel. Ben had been a nervous wreck since Rey pulled out of the lot. Not because she was driving. In fact, she was a fantastic driver and watching Rey behind the wheel of the Falcon was pretty hot. 

He was nervous about his father.

Rey noticed Ben's leg bouncing up and down from his nerves. From the corner of her eye, she could see his shoulders were all tensed up too.

“You know we don't have to tell your dad we're dating if it's going to make you this on edge,” she attempted as she parked in front of one of the empty bay doors.

Ben smirked and huffed a laugh when he noticed his dad wipe his hands on a rag, eyes on the Falcon. Squinting in an attempt to make out the occupants.

“We won't have to.”

“Because of his ability to read people?” she teased.

“Because I let you drive the Falcon,” Ben replied simply. “After my uncle nearly wrecked it back when my parents were dating, no one has driven this car but me and my dad.” He then exited the car, leaving Rey to digest the gravity of his confession.

Rey exited the car as Ben hugged a scruffy, but attractive, older gentleman. She could hear the man ask Ben if he had been staying out of trouble. They both laughed when Ben responded with ‘you know me’ as Rey walked up and stood beside Ben.

“And just who might this lovely young woman be?” the man questioned, giving her a quizzical once over.

Ben placed his hand on Rey's lower back. “This is Rey. Rey, this is my dad, Han Solo.”

Rey extended her hand to Han. “Nice to meet you, sir,” she said as they shook hands.

Han winced briefly at her surprisingly firm handshake. “Just call me Han. Don't call me ‘sir,’” he insisted. “I'm not _ that _ old,” he chuckled.

“Yes you are, _ old man _,” Ben teased. Rey giggled at the exchange of facial expressions between father and son.

“So…” Han crossed his arms over his chest. He took a moment to look at Rey and then back at Ben. “When's the wedding?” he asked with a straight face.

Rey blushed and let out a surprised laugh, covering her mouth in a poor attempt to regain composure. Ben just groaned and rolled his eyes.

“We're _ not _ getting married, Dad. Rey just moved into town the other day.”

Squinting at Ben, Han hummed in thought.

“So it was love at first sight, then. Wasn’t it?” Han flashed his son a smug grin. 

Rey chewed on her bottom lip, feeling her cheeks burn. She glanced at Ben from the corner of her eye and could just make out the tips of his ears turning pink under his hair.

Ben gave his father a warning glare.

Han raised his hands in defense. “There's nothing wrong with it, son. I fell fast and hard for your mom after just a couple of days.”

“That’s enough, Dad. Thank you…”

Han put his hands in his back pockets and looked over at Rey, giving her a wink. She gave an amused grin in return.

“Look, do you have a free bay I can pull the Falcon in to?” Ben inquired with a level of impatience to his tone.

At that question, Han grew quite serious. Recrossing his arms over his chest. “What did you do to her?”

Ben raised an eyebrow at his father's assumption. “And what makes you think that I-” he let out a breath to calm down. “I promised Rey she could look under the hood. Figured here would be better than a parking lot.”

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Han's attention fell back to Rey. “Oh, really? Like cars do you?”

“You could say that,” she replied with a smirk of her own. One that said she wasn't telling the full truth.

The two held eye contact for a minute while Han tried to read Rey before waving his hand to an open space for Ben to pull the Falcon into.

Once the engine was off, Han moved a couple of small shop lights closer for some extra light. Ben popped the hood and the trio stood in front of the Falcon while Ben secured the hood in place.

As she scanned over the engine, Rey's eyes widened in awe. A smile tugged at her lips as she hovered her fingers over different components. Once the initial shock wore off, she turned to Ben with an amused, toothy grin.

“What?” he asked. A smile tugging at his own lips. He was interested and nervous to hear her thoughts about his beloved car.

“Black with chrome and red accents? Really?” Rey teased.

A dusting of pink bloomed across Ben’s cheeks. His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he shrugged. “So I wanted it to match my color scheme, sue me.” The humor in his voice betrayed any hurt he may have been trying to convey.

With a teasing wink, Rey returned her attention to the engine in front of her. She turned to snatch a small flashlight off a nearby cart and leaned over the car to get a closer look. Ben really hoped his father didn't catch him checking out Rey's ass. The hem of her tiny shorts rose up on her thighs and accentuated the curve of her ass and hips. He had to pull his attention away before popping a boner in front of his dad.

“Is this a Cobra 427 Windsor?” Rey asked, still hovering closer as she looked.

“Yep.” Now Ben was beaming with pride. Of both his engine and of Rey's knowledge.

“It's a smart choice for a ‘69… bet it just slipped right in like a glove when you installed her…” she didn't avert her attention as she spoke, so Rey couldn't see the surprised look still on Han's face or the arousal in Ben's eyes.

“But there's more to it, isn't there? You modified it here...and here...and here.” Rey pointed at the areas in question with the flashlight.

Ben moved in closer, leaning against the car as he went back and forth with Rey for a while talking about the other modifications that he and Han had made. 

“Can I slide under?” Rey asked.

“Sure.” Ben gave his father a smug look as he walked away to grab a spare, mostly clean, pair of coveralls for her and raised the car up enough for her to wheel under it. “Here,” he said, handing her the coveralls. “No reason to ruin what you're wearing.”

Rey smiled brightly as she pulled the coveralls up over her clothes. She then dropped to the floor and rolled under like a pro. With the flashlight in hand, Rey checked out the undercarriage. 

“Original horsepower on this baby was what? About 300-375? With all the mods you've done, you're getting...about...475-500?” she mused from beneath the car.

“More like 550-575,” Ben replied loud enough for Rey to hear him. 

Suddenly Rey was rolling out from under the car in a flash. Her eyes wide. “You're shitting me right now.”

“No,” he laughed. 

Ben extended his hands to help Rey stand, bracing his foot against the dolly to keep it from rolling. “This baby really is sex on wheels!” she exclaimed as Ben helped her stand. 

When she heard Han snort, Rey blushed a bright red. She had forgotten they weren't alone. Placing the flashlight back on the cart, Rey tried to save her dignity. “What I mean is-”

Han raised his hand to silence her. He was trying, and failing, to mask his amusement. “No, it's ok. I thought about the same when Ben told me all he wanted to do to the ol' girl. Half expected him to come home claiming he’d gotten a girl pregnant in high school because of it. Never happened though. Or while in college.”

Ben's blush was starting to match Rey's while listening to his father. He remembered both his parents cracking jokes over it, but he always thought they were just that. Not something they actually expected to happen. Hearing his dad relay this to Rey made him wish the ground would open up to swallow him.

“Whatever you do, don't let my wife hear you say that about the car,” Han added. He pointed a finger at Rey in warning.

“Why?” Rey asked as she pulled the top half of the coveralls off and tied it around her waist.

“She still hates the changes he made for one. And she had a similar expectation as I did about him knocking a girl up because of this car. At the time she bitched about being too young to be a grandmother. Now she's hounding the kid about when he's going to give her a grandchild.”

Ben looked at the ground, willing it to open up and swallow him whole.

Rey blanched at the thought. It's one thing to muse about love at first sight. Because let's be honest here, she believes in it and is certain she's already fallen hard for Ben. Even joking about an engagement to watch Ben squirm had its appeal. But to hear talk about kids from your boyfriend-of-less-than-a-day's father? That's a new level of heavy.

“Do you need an extra set of hands around the shop?” Ben blurted out in an effort to change the subject quickly to avoid going further down _ that _ rabbit hole. “Rey's new in town and needs a job.”

Han blinked from the conversational whiplash. He didn't really need another person to have to train and supervise, but Rey seemed to know her stuff just based on how she gushed over the Falcon. And she did appear to have a positive energy about her. _ What's the worst that could happen? _

“Eh, alright. Why the hell not. You talk a good game, we'll see what you can do.”

Rey was bouncing with excitement. “You won't regret it, Han! I promise! I've worked in a shop for most of my life.” She wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

“Alright, kid, alright,” Han pried her arms from around him. Han wasn't one to get too sentimental. “You start in three days when I know I'll have cars in house to test your skills.”

Rey was still bouncing on her toes, holding onto Ben's bicep to keep grounded. She kept nodding as Han spoke, only half registering his words. “Yes, absolutely. You got it!”

“Now get outta here kid, I'll see you in a few days. And you,” Han pointed a finger at Ben “Call your Mom.”

As Han walked off, Ben lowered his car while Rey finished stripping out of the borrowed coveralls.

“You can take those with you if you want,” Ben said as Rey hung them up. “Dad won't care.”

“I'm not going to take someone else's clothes. Besides,” Rey walked up to Ben, letting her hands run up his chest to rest on his shoulders. “They're a little too big for me.”

Ben’s hands fell to their natural place on her hips. “I don't know,” his thumb rubbing her skin just under the hem of her tank. “I thought you looked really good in them.”

Closing the distance between them, Ben gave Rey a sweet little kiss. Not caring who in the garage would see.

Rey smiled shyly, a pink hue tinting her cheeks. “Glad you thought so. But I wouldn't be able to work in them well. Besides, I need more than a single pair of coveralls. Is there a thrift store in CoCo Town?”

“Several actually. Did you want to go today?” His tone betrayed his hesitance in going shopping. Rey seems like someone that would get sidetracked easily in a CoCo town thrift store. Scavenging more treasures than she'd have space for.

Picking up on Ben's mood, Rey let one hand trail to the hair at the base of his neck. Twisting a few strands around her finger. “I've still got two full days, so I'm not worried. And we've already got plans made for today…”

Ben looked at her curiously.

“We were going to binge watch Netflix...alone…” She hinted coyly.

_ How could he forget? _

Ben gave her another kiss, “Then what are we waiting for?” He flashed that lopsided smile again and Rey knew she was an absolute goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to admit that this quarantine-in-place thing is getting to me more than I thought it would. My motivation is zero. My sanity is nearing zero. And it's just the beginning of week 2 for me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you know how hard it was to stand by my Dad while you talked about the engine?”
> 
> Rey giggled. Her lust clouded mind catching the (maybe) unintentional double meaning.
> 
> Ben growled, nipping at her earlobe. “You think it's funny, huh?”
> 
> “Never!” Rey cried breathlessly in mock offence. “Tell me more about how hard it was.” She arched her back enough to rub her ass against his already half hard cock. Wiggling her hips slowly to enhance her innuendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the chapter has foreplay and smut, depending on your level of interest in that, here's some key phrases to watch for:
> 
> Skip the foreplay (rounding 2nd base), stop at: "'Yes,' Rey breathed" and pick back up at "You're sweet-affectionate..."
> 
> Skip the smut (oral sex), stop at: "Then, lifting her right leg" an pick back up at "Ben kissed her softly" There is mention of reciprocation, but no explicit detail.

In the elevator up to the apartment, Ben had Rey lifted against the wall, her legs anchored around his waist. He had waited long enough to get his hands on Rey and kiss her after all the car talk at his Dad's garage. Luckily they were the only ones waiting for the elevator when they got there.

Walking from the elevator to the apartment door was a challenge for the two. Rey wouldn't let Ben carry her down the hallway and continue their kiss. 

"What if someone sees?" She had hissed, already embarrassed at the thought.

Their height difference also made it nearly impossible for him to walk her backwards while their lips were locked. He felt like he was going to knock her to the ground and crush her. _ Not _ sexy.

So Ben had to settle for walking behind Rey with his arms around her middle, kissing and nipping his way up and down her neck and shoulder. 

“I could listen to you talk about cars all fucking day,” he said against her neck. “Do you know how hard it was to stand by my Dad while you talked about the engine?”

Rey giggled. Her lust clouded mind catching the (maybe) unintentional double meaning.

Ben growled, nipping at her earlobe. “You think it's funny, huh?”

“Never!” Rey cried breathlessly in mock offence. “Tell me more about how _ hard _ it was.” She arched her back enough to rub her ass against his already half hard cock. Wiggling her hips slowly to enhance her innuendo.

The act and her words caught Ben off guard, his grip slackened around her body. His head falling to her shoulder as he groaned.

With his grip loosened, Rey shimmied out of Ben's arms and ran the remaining distance to the apartment door giggling. He was quickly learning that Rey was full of surprises, _ the little tease _. And boy did he like it. Ben caught up to her quickly thanks to his long legs. Pushing her back against the doorframe once he caught her, kissing her hard. Rey's hands flying around his neck for support.

“How ‘bout I just show you,” he whispered in her ear before sucking at her pulse point. Rey moaned lowly. “Keys. Back pocket,” he managed to say before latching onto her neck again.

Rey fished the keys out, groping his ass for good measure- _ because why not? _ With Ben not letting up, Rey had to bend her arm awkwardly to even get the key into the lock.

“When you were bent over the engine, it took everything I had not to take you from behind right there.” 

_ Finally _ Rey was successful in unlocking the deadbolt and doorknob. Proud of her success, she reclaimed Ben's lips with hers. With a turn of the knob, the two stumbled into the apartment. Ben kicked the door closed behind him before shoving Rey against the closest wall.

“Seriously you guys?!”

Ben and Rey froze. Their eyes flying open.

Poe was only standing a couple feet away from them, leaving the kitchen with three beers in hand.

Rey glanced over Ben's shoulder to see Finn on the loveseat, eyes bugged out and a hand covering his mouth to hide his laughter. There was also a petite asian girl on the couch. Her eyes equally as wide with surprise, mouth agape, and a blush that probably matched her own right now.

“I'm going to assume you two had a little chat about your relationship status today,” Poe teased as he continued his path to the loveseat. “Glad to see you're both on the same page,” he added as he handed out the beers, popping his own open.

Look up ‘mortified’ in the dictionary and there would be a picture of Rey in this moment. Ben had one hand braced against the wall by her head, the other firmly palming her ass. Rey had one leg hiked up against Ben’s hip; one hand gripping the back of his neck, the other gripping the front of his shirt for dear life. 

She tried to hide her face in Ben’s chest. Was this how she was going to meet _ all _of Ben’s friends? With his tongue halfway down her throat??

“Oh, where are my manners?” Poe asked. _ Clearly _enjoying watching both Rey and Ben remain paralyzed from embarrassment. “Rey, this is Rose. Rose, that’s Rey. She moved to town a few days ago from Jakku. Total nerd like Ben.”

If there was one thing Rey could truly be thankful for, it was that Ben and Poe both omitted why she moved when they introduced her to new people. Giving her the freedom to divulge the true reasoning at her leisure. She’s still surprised in herself at how easily she opened up to Ben, Poe, and Finn about her past.

“Hello.” Rey’s greeting was muffled by Ben’s hulking form. She lifted her hand from Ben’s neck to wave lamely. Ben’s own head was lowered to hide between Rey and the wall.

The trio on the couches went back to their conversation from before Ben and Rey stumbled in. This gave the new couple a moment to compose themselves before slinking over to join Rose on the couch. Ben pulled Rey into his lap once he was seated.

“We’re going to dinner and then to the Outlander Club over in Uscru. Do you guys want to join?” Finn asked during a lull in the conversation.

“Oh! Um…” Rey bit her bottom lip and glanced over at Ben. She _ really _wanted to go check out Uscru but damn it if she wasn’t still worked up from their afternoon and in need of some release. She noticed a flicker of disappointment in Ben’s eyes. She turned back to the others, “Maybe we can catch up with you guys later at the club?”

Rose tried to suppress her giggles when she saw the look Poe and Finn shared. Clearly the trio was reading right through her deflection attempt.

Poe ran a hand over his chin, eyeing the new couple. “Sure, of course... Let me guess? Got a little Netflix in your plans tonight?” He inquired. “Maybe some time to just _ chill? _” Poe added with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Neither Rose nor Finn were able to suppress their laughter at Poe’s assumption. And as embarrassed at being called out as Rey was, she bit her lips together in an effort to stifle her own laughter. Ben’s forehead fell to Rey’s shoulder. He reached for an empty beer can on the coffee table and blindly chunked it towards Poe in retaliation.

Lucky for Ben, Poe was too distracted laughing that he didn’t see the can heading straight for him- hitting him in the head. Poe’s reaction to being hit caused Rey’s facade to crumble, Finn and Rose to laugh even louder in turn. Ben relished in his small victory. He pressed his lips to Rey’s freckled shoulder, smiling against her golden skin.

  
  
  
  


“I thought they’d never leave,” Ben laughed as he locked the apartment door behind Poe, Finn, and Rose. “So, where were we?” he asked as he turned back around to face Rey. When he did, Ben was struck frozen where he stood. Rey was standing by the couch in just her bra and tiny denim shorts, her tank top hanging loosely in her hand. She raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. 

Once his brain was actually able to send words to his mouth again, Ben stuttered out, “Uh..yea..Yea that, uh, that sounds about right.”

Rey giggled as Ben reached her in a few long strides. His hands immediately found purchase on her bare skin, marveling at how his hands engulfed her torso. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to pick up their kissing right where they’d left off. 

She had never been that bold in her life, taking a situation into her own hands like this in a relationship. Something about Ben brought it out in her. Making her feel worthy and wanted. Sexy.

Rey’s breath caught in surprise as Ben’s hands grabbed her ass, lifting her feet from the ground. She took the hint and secured her legs around his waist. 

“Bed?” Rey asked as they broke briefly for air. Ben nipped at her lower lip in answer and walked them towards his room. 

In his room, Ben sat her back down on her feet to flick on a lamp, his blackout curtains effectively blocking out the last remnants of the setting sun. With the warm glow of the lamp illuminating the room, Rey turned in a circle to take in his space. Marveling at the dozens of books lining the shelves.

Rey walked over to one of the shelves, seemingly having forgotten why they came to Ben’s room in the first place. Just like at Rebel Books, Rey’s fingers traced over the spine of each book as she read the titles. Ben came up behind her while she studied the shelves, placing one hand on her hip and the other pulled her bra strap aside so he could kiss across her adorably freckled shoulder. 

“I’ve never seen so many books,” Rey breathed.

“We met at a bookstore. Yesterday,” he reminded her between kisses.

Rey elbowed him, earning an ‘oomf’ from Ben. 

“I meant in a personal collection.”

“You can borrow them anytime,” he whispered. Nuzzling his nose against the shell of her ear.

Rey turned around in Ben's hold to face him. Her forearms resting on his shoulders while her fingers run through his hair. “There are a lot of books on those shelves I've never read.”

Ben bumped his nose against her's. “I guess you'll have to stick around for a while then,” he smiled before giving her a lingering kiss.

“We'll see,” Rey replied with a coy smile and a wink. “Maybe I'll just take them all and run.” They kissed again. Ben trailed kisses across her jaw. “Just hotwire your car and drive away with the books,” she added between breaths.

“You know how to hotwire a car?” he asked curiously, glancing up at her eyes. Ben was pretty impressed that he was still holding an actual conversation instead of ripping their clothes off like part of him wanted to.

“_ Yes,” _Rey breathed as Ben’s wandering hand lightly squeezed her breast.

Ben groaned. His hand lowered her bra cup, thumbing over the nipple until it pebbled. His other hand was placed on her lower back, pulling her closer. 

“That's hotter than you knowing how to pick a lock,” Ben said as he backed Rey up to his bed until the back of her knees hit the mattress.

Rey fought off her giggles as he continued to kiss her into the mattress. Their height difference forcing Ben to hunch over at a weird angle to make it work.

Ben trailed more kisses down to her exposed breast. He looked up at Rey from under his hair, “This ok?” She nodded, arching her back to push her breast into his hand more. Ben then latched to her nipple, suckling and flicking the hard bud with his tongue.

“I think, _ oh, _ you like it when I talk about cars, _ mmm _ more than when I, _ AH _, talk about books.”

He hummed in thought, adding another level of pleasure to what Rey was already feeling. Ben released her nipple with a wet pop. “I never said that.”

“You’re sweet-affectionate with me when I talk books and act like a man starved when I talk cars,” she reasoned.

Ben let his forehead fall to her stomach, halting his efforts to undo Rey's shorts. After a beat, he hovered over her, his arms caging her. Ben searched Rey's eyes, finding a shimmer of something...fear, maybe? Insecurity? _ Fuck _.

Cupping Rey's face, Ben leaned down to kiss her softly. A far cry from his intensity a minute ago.

“You’re so different than any girl I’ve ever met. Your intelligence and your passion are both incredible turn ons. And I can’t lie that hearing someone so well educated and beautiful as you talk about cars isn’t the hottest fucking thing to me. I don't think one aspect of you is hotter than the other. It's the combination of the two that makes you the sexiest woman I've ever met.”

Rey surged upwards to kiss Ben passionately. 

“You really do talk too much,” she teased with a smile. Giving him another peck.

Ben narrowed his eyes at her, a playful smirk curling up one side of his mouth. “I enjoy your sass and wit too.” He kisses the tip of her nose. “Keeps me on my toes,” Ben winked.

Sandwiching his face between her hands, Rey kissed him deeply. Teasing him with her tongue briefly before pulling away just as quick. 

“Your mouth could be busy doing something much better than just talking right now,” she teased.

“First of all,” Ben kissed the smirk off her face. “You started it.” He kissed her again, harder. “Second of all,” he managed to shimmy Rey's shorts over her hips, “I think you're right…”

He moved down her body to pull her shorts the rest of the way off. He sat back, taking in the gorgeous sight before him. Rey's hair was splayed out on the pillows, her one breast still exposed, and the color of her little pink panties making her skin look even more golden.

He leaned over and kissed from Rey's navel down to the waistband of her panties. Hooking his fingers into the band and slowly pulling them off her body, exposing her completely from the waist down. Rey sat up enough to unhook her bra and remove it as well.

Bracing herself on her elbows, Rey watched as Ben grabbed the collar of his shirt and effortlessly pulled the garment off over his head. Adding it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Then, lifting her right leg, Ben slowly placed kisses from Rey's ankle up her thigh and across until he reached the small thatch of curls at her mound. 

_ This wasn't what she meant when she said he could put his mouth to better use but- _

Ben glanced up, catching Rey's eyes as he licked a stripe from her entrance to her clit. She couldn't help the sound that escaped her as his tongue flicked her clit.

_ -she was _ ** _not_ ** _ about to stop him. _

Repeating the motion, Ben let his tongue linger at her clit. Circling the bundle of nerves before sucking it between his lips. Rey collapsed back into the pillows with a moan.

With another flick of his tongue, he released her clit and prodded at her entrance. When Rey bucked her hips in response, Ben replaced his tongue with two fingers. Pulling a deeper moan from her. Curling his fingers to rub against her front wall brought out another moan. Satisfied with her reactions, Ben latched onto her clit again while he continued to pump his fingers in and out. Making sure to curl them every few strokes.

In what felt like no time at all, Rey was a panting, mewling mess under his attention. When she tried to buck her hips, he placed his other arm over her abdomen to keep her still. 

Since Ben had such long limbs, that same hand could reach up to her breast and lightly tease her nipple while the arm still kept her hips in place. He managed to pinch her nipple and flick his tongue against her just right causing Rey's hand to grip at Ben's hair. She let out a surprised mewling noise that spurred him on. Wanting to get that reaction again.

A few more attempts at different combinations of his attentions, Ben pulled a new sound from her. When he simultaneously flicked her clit with his tongue, hit her g-spot, and pinched her nipple, Rey gave a strangled cross between a laugh and a moan. As a bonus, he felt her walls twitch around his fingers. _ We have a winner, _he thought smugly.

Ben continued his assault, speeding up as her breathing came out in shorter pants. The room filled with a chorus of Rey's moans and exclamations of ‘_yes,’_ _‘oh god,’ _and _‘don't_ _stop_.’

When Rey said she was close, Ben replaced his mouth on her clit with his thumb so he could watch her come undone. After three more good trusts and another tweak of her nipple, Rey arched up from the bed. Her walls fluttering around his fingers as she hit her peak with his name on her lips.

Ben kissed her softly as he worked her through her climax. He moved to lay beside Rey on his bed as her breathing returned to a normal rhythm.

“Better use of my mouth?” he couldn't help but be smug.

Rey choked out a laugh, still breathless. “I'll say!” She turned her head to face him. Completely blissed out.

“Too worn out for the club?” Ben questioned, a lit of hopefulness to his tone.

With a shake of her head, she rolled over to face him. “I'm not, but you might be.”

Before Ben could question her, Rey had pushed him to lay on his back. Her nimble fingers undoing his pants and pulling them and his boxer briefs down enough to free his hard cock. 

Suddenly Rey’s mouth went dry, a little in shock at Ben's size. Her eyes must have bugged out of her skull or she made a weird noise because Ben propped himself up on his elbows, a question lingering on his tongue.

“Sorry. I thought it’d be kinda big because _ you're _ really big...I just didn't know you'd be _ this _ big.”

Ben snorted, a smug grin on his face.

Her eyes narrowed a fraction, “I'll wipe that smug look off your face, Solo.”

Before Ben could think of a witty retort, Rey leaned down and licked up the full length of his shaft before lowering her warm, wet mouth over his cock. She took him in as far as she could, using her hand to work what she couldn't fit. 

“_ Fuck, _” he muttered, falling back into the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the foreplay, here's a recap of conversation that was had:  
Ben thinks it's hot Rey can hotwire a car, she gets self-conscious about how differently Ben is affectionate with her between Book-Smarts and Car-Smarts. Ben confesses that she's just too damn perfect and the sexiest woman he's ever met. Rey basically pounces on him.
> 
> Skipped to the end of the Chapter:  
Ben hopes he wore Rey out enough that he can get out of going to the Club, Rey still wants to go but also feels the need to wipe the smug look off his face- so gives him a blow job.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bed looked like a closet had exploded. It amazed him at how much she had been able to squeeze into that one duffle bag.
> 
> “Having trouble finding something to wear?” Ben tried to suppress a laugh. 
> 
> Rey glared at him, unamused. “Yes! Rose looked so cute in her dress and even Poe and Finn looked quite dapper. Meanwhile all my clothes are basically for working in a fucking garage... I have nothing cute to wear out to a club.” She folded her legs under herself on the bed, pouting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little filler chapter to be cute.  
Inspiration for dress is in end notes.
> 
> Trying to get onto a weekly schedule to update this fic. I've been working on something new too, so stay tuned for that!

[ ](https://ibb.co/p4Cf11G)

**Chapter 17**

Rey had laid nestled against his chest as he came back to Earth from the orgasm he had thanks to her perfect mouth and hands. Just as he was thinking he could get out of having to go to the club, Rey popped up from their little nest announcing that she was going to go clean up in the other bathroom. She placed a quick kiss to Ben’s lips before scooping her clothes off the floor and sashayed through his bedroom door- bare as the day she was born. He couldn’t help but groan at the sight of her peachy ass slipping out of sight.

  
  
  


Ben was looking through his clothes to find something to wear to the Outlander Club. He wasn’t too thrilled over the idea, but Rey had confessed before hopping in the shower just how excited she was about going. And who was he to deny her? He decided on a pair of dark wash, slim fit jeans, a vintage wash dark green t-shirt, and his Converse shoes. He wasn't concerned about getting dressed up to go out. Just after getting changed, his phone rang.

_ Mom calling… _

Ben rolled his eyes but still swiped to answer. Before he could even speak, his mother was on him like usual.

"Why haven't you called me yet? I know you showed up at your father's shop today and he assured me that he told you to call me."

"I can't really talk right now, mom."

"You always say that. What makes this any different? And who was the girl you were with today?"

_ Fucking hell.. _ .He should have known his old man couldn't keep his mouth shut about Rey.

"I'm on my way out of the apartment, mom, so I-"

"Where are you going this late?"

"Out. With friends." He let out an exasperated sigh. Despite living on his own for a while, here he was still getting grilled by his mother.

"You hate going out."

"But I do like my friends."

"Are you taking that girl out? Benjamin, are going on a  _ date _ ?"

In the distance, he heard a soft bang followed by Rey cursing. 

"Mom, I've really got to go. I'll call you another time. Promise."

Before his mother could respond, Ben hung up the phone and made his way to the spare room. He knocked on the partially closed door before pushing it open.

“Rey, you ok?”

She groaned in frustration. “No, not really.” Rey was sitting on the pull out bed in just a tank top and panties. Her hand rubbing her shin. “I ran into the stupid bed while trying to find a shirt I had thrown over here.”

The bed looked like a closet had exploded. It amazed him at how much she had been able to squeeze into that one duffle bag.

“Having trouble finding something to wear?” Ben tried to suppress a laugh. 

Rey glared at him, unamused. “Yes! Rose looked  _ so cute _ in her dress and even Poe and Finn looked quite dapper. Meanwhile all my clothes are basically for working in a fucking garage... I have  _ nothing  _ cute to wear out to a club.” She folded her legs under herself on the bed, pouting. 

Ben sat beside her. “You’ve said it yourself, you’re a scavenger. You’ll figure something out.” He put his arm around her, “Hell, you made those old coveralls at the garage look sexy. You’d make any old t-shirt look good! And you’ve looked great in what I’ve seen you in so far.”

An idea struck Rey. She turned to him with a sparkle in her eyes. “Do you have an old tshirt you don’t wear anymore? One you wouldn’t mind getting cut up?”

Ben kissed her temple and stood to exit the room. 

“And some scissors?!” She called out to his retreating form.

A few minutes later, Ben returned with a pair of scissors in one hand and a black t-shirt in the other. Rey held out the shirt and laughed. On the front was a picture of William Shakespeare wearing sunglasses and the words ‘I put the lit in literature.’ She looked at Ben curiously with a teasing smile on her face. 

“My mom gave it to me a couple of years ago as a gift,” he tried to defend himself, shrugging.

Rey just laughed again, shaking her head. She pulled the shirt on over the tank top she was wearing, snatched a marker from the desk, and walked over to the mirror. Ben watched as she made a few marks on the shirt before taking it off and making her cuts. In no time at all, Rey held it up and smiled. She quickly threw off her tank and replaced it with her new dress. Before Ben could get a good look at it, Rey was kneeling on the floor searching. She popped back up after slipping on her own pair of Converse.

“So? What do you think?” Rey gave a little spin. 

The sleeves had been cut off, but because of the size of the shirt, it still looked like it had cap sleeves. She had made a couple of decorative cut outs near the collar to show a little more skin in the front. Rey made a cut on the back from one side seam to the other and tied a knot in the center to reattach the two halves, effectively cinching in the material from behind at her natural waist, and leaving a hint of skin exposed. 

Words had become nonexistent to Ben again. He could only stare dumbly at Rey. Completely in awe that this beautiful woman managed to take a stupid, very not-sexy t-shirt of his and transform it into a sexy dress. He shook himself out of his thoughts when Rey called his name a second time.

Ben pulled her forward for a kiss. His hand sneaking into the opening she had cut in the back. “Incredible,” he said against her lips. “You sure I can’t convince you to stay in tonight?” His fingers trailing under the fabric of the now-dress to tease the waistband of Rey’s panties.

Rey hummed, a dreamy look on her face. “As tempting as that is...I want to show off my new creation and dance the night away with my new boyfriend.”

“Please…?” she added, batting her eyelashes innocently.

  
  
  
  
  


Street parking was limited in this part of Uscru. Parking lots were scattered throughout the area forcing you to walk the district in hopes that you’ll enter more establishments as you pass them on the way to your intended destination. The closest parking lot Ben could find an available space in was several blocks away from the Outlander Club. Rey was thankful she decided to wear her favorite sneakers, walking back would suck majorly after a night of dancing if she had worn shoes with a heel.

Neon signs and flashing lights shone brightly through the darkness of the evening, some areas you wouldn’t have known it was nighttime due to all the neon and lights. Signs protruded from buildings to call attention to each establishment. Each one brighter than the next it seemed. 

Rey found the glow to be enchanting. The sights at night in Uscru would have been more beautiful if it weren’t for the boutrous drunks that stumbled in and out of the bars as they continued their way down the sidewalk.

The pair came to a stop. Rey took in the entrance before her. The doors themselves sat back from the sidewalk more than the other businesses they had passed, creating a little alcove. Bright lights of the sign pierced through the evening.  _ Outlander Club _ . You could hear the customers speaking loudly from where they stood on the sidewalk.

“This is the Outlander Club?”

“ _ This _ ,” Ben gestured at the entrance, “is part of the Outlander Club. Main entrance leads to a casino, bar, and a few exotic dancing rooms. Second floor is basically a VIP strip club for high rollers.”

Rey’s face scrunched up in distaste. Ben chuckled when he noticed her expression.

“We’re not going to any of that though,” he reassured her as he ran a hand up and down Rey’s arm. “Come on.” Ben placed his hand back at her waist and led them both to the alley beside the building.

Turning the corner they came across a stairwell that led underground. Graffiti covered the cement walls, the street art broken up by remnants of old posters from bands that once played the venue. Rey looked up at Ben with uncertainty.

“Don’t worry,” he smiled at her, “There’s an underground bar that is primarily for locals. Much different scene than the Outlander Club at street level.”

Rey nodded as they descended the staircase. They made their way down a tunnel to the actual entrance of the club. The walls were covered in graffiti similar to the stairwell. She wondered if all the graffiti was purposefully added as part of the aesthetic or if it was all just because of the area of town they were in. If it weren’t for the colorful neon lights that lined the ceiling, Rey would’ve believed Ben was leading her to her death or something. This place definitely gave her the heebie jeebies.

The pair finally reached the club entrance, guarded by a  _ very large _ bouncer. Rey didn’t think she’d ever meet a man larger than Ben, but this guy was  _ huge _ . She laughed to herself, musing over how this stern looking giant reminded her of The Mountain from  _ Game of Thrones _ . They showed their IDs and the giant stepped to the side for them to enter. The bass thrummed in your chest from your first step into the club. To Ben’s chagrin, it was Booty Night at Outlander- the dance floor was dense with drunken patrons.

Neon lights dancing across the room caught Rey’s eyes first. Through the ambient smoke, she was able to make out a long bar across one wall with a larger seating area than she was expecting. The dance floor and stage took up the rest of the space. While the sitting area seemed quite intimate in its layout, the dance floor was massive. Ben had mentioned that a lot of local bands will book shows there on occasion, turning the dance club into a music venue on those nights.

The sensation of her hip being squeezed gently, pulled her back from her thoughts. Rey looked up at Ben and he nodded his head toward the sitting area. Her eyes scanned the couches, tables, and chairs for Ben’s friends. Finn’s waving hand caught Rey’s eye and she smiled, waving back at the group. Ben led them to the table to join his friends for a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-Shirt inspiration:  
[](https://imgbb.com/)
> 
> Dress Inspiration (with knot in back instead of front):  
[](https://imgbb.com/)


	18. Hot on the Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm not good at dancing, Rey. You go ahead, I'll be fine here. It's not the first time I've sat while everyone danced.”
> 
> “Ben, no one in a club is good at dancing, that's why they're always so dark and serve alcohol. I'm not good at dancing either. It's just flailing around to the music. Come on.” Rey placed her hand over his much larger one.
> 
> “But you've got a natural grace about you. I've always been tall and lanky and just- awkward.”
> 
> Rey sighed, a fond smile tugging at her lips. She stood and held out an expectant hand to Ben. He looked up at her with his brows knit together.
> 
> “You are going to join me, Ben Solo. I did not get all dressed up to come to this club to not dance with my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few days later than I wanted. This week has been rough.
> 
> Ben and Rey get busy on the dance floor toward the end, nothing too explicit. If it's not your thing, stop at "Neither were sure..."  
You won't miss anything at the end.

[ ](https://ibb.co/wyBnpQb)

**Chapter 18**

Rey noticed movement near the wall and spotted Finn waving at her and Ben. Ben let his hand fall from her hip to her lower back, escorting her through the crowd to join his friends. She was suddenly nervous about being at the club. This was not something Rey had ever let herself experience back in Jakku. Choosing instead to work her ass off and save her money rather than go out and drink or party. And despite Ben’s earlier protests, he seems rather at ease walking beside her.

Finn, Poe, and Rose all stood to greet the couple as they walked up to the table. 

“Oh my _ god _, that dress is hilariously adorable!” Rose gushed, laughing as she made Rey do a spin.

“Holy shit! Rey really is your equal in all things nerd, Ben!” Poe exclaimed, slapping his best friend on the back. “What are the odds you’d _ both _have that stupid shirt?”

“That is my shirt,” Ben replied.

“What?!” the trio of friends cried in unison. 

Ben just shrugged as he pulled a seat out for Rey to sit before claiming his own seat beside her.

“I didn’t have anything good to wear out so I asked Ben for an old t-shirt and some scissors,” Rey explained with a shrug of her own. Suddenly self-conscious about her choice. She thought it was a perfect shirt to upcycle and still show her humor. Not to mention that now she’d think of Ben everytime she wore it. And yes, Rey definitely planned to wear this dress again. It was her new favorite! But the unreadable expressions of her new friends spiked her anxiety.

“Wait, you fucking _ made _that?” Finn inquired.

With a surprise laugh, Rey replied, “Well if you consider cutting up something as ‘making,’ then yes. I did.”

“Ok, so you and I are going to need to go thrifting together in the future. I _ need _ you to teach me how to do stuff like this,” Rose begged, gesturing at Rey’s dress.

“I'd love to!” Rey grinned. “I actually need to go and get some coveralls for work if you want to go tomorrow or the next day? I'm sure Ben was dreading having to go shopping with me.” Rey turned to give Ben a flirty smile and winked, bumping his arm with hers.

“I wasn't _ dreading _ it,” Ben replied with a chuckle.

“But you weren't excited about the idea either, I could tell.” Rey smiled at his guilty expression. “It's not a big deal, Ben. This will give me and Rose a chance to get to know each other.” She leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“It's a date!” Rose exclaimed. She pulled out her phone to exchange numbers with Rey. “Oh! I’ll text Jess to see if she's free, too. We can have a Girls Day! You'll love Jess.”

While Rose and Rey continued to make plans, Ben joined Poe and Finn at the bar to order drinks for the group. 

  
  
  
  


“So you already got a job? That's great, Rey. Where at?” Poe inquired as he took a pull from his beer.

“Yes! Actually, I start at Ben's dad's garage in a few days.”

Poe nearly choked on his drink. Finn slapped his boyfriend's back a couple of times while laughing. “Really?” Poe managed to sputter out.

“Yes. It was Ben’s idea. Why?”

“No, nothing. Forget it,” Poe shook his head, trying to back track his surprise.

Rey gave him a questioning look, but chose to drop it, instead taking another sip of her cocktail.

The group continued to talk, laugh, and drink for a while. At some point during their conversations, Rey shifted herself closer to Ben. He put his arm around the back of her chair so Rey could lean into his side. Her hand made its way to his thigh, her thumb gently rubbing his leg.

Ben glanced down at Rey while she laughed at an embarrassing story Rose was telling about Finn. Her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. He was happy to see how seamlessly Rey managed to fit in with his friends. Like she had always been a part of their group. He gave her shoulder a squeeze and smiled at her when Rey looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in the lights.

“Alright, alright, enough of the goo-goo eyes,” Finn eventually exclaimed, waving his hands around. “I don't know about you all, but that dance floor is calling my name.”

Finn and Poe headed for the dance floor hand in hand with Rose close behind. Rey finished her drink before standing to follow. Ben remained seated, hesitant.

“Aren't you coming?” 

Ben shifted in his seat and avoided Rey's questioning gaze. She sat back down beside him, turned in the chair to face him, waiting.

“I'm not good at dancing, Rey. You go ahead, I'll be fine here. It's not the first time I've sat while everyone danced.”

“Ben, no one in a club is good at dancing, that's why they're always so dark and serve alcohol. I'm not good at dancing either. It's just flailing around to the music. Come on.” Rey placed her hand over his much larger one.

“But you've got a natural grace about you. I've always been tall and lanky and just- awkward.”

Rey sighed, a fond smile tugging at her lips. She stood and held out an expectant hand to Ben. He looked up at her with his brows knit together.

“You are going to join me, Ben Solo. I did not get all dressed up to come to this club to _ not _ dance with my boyfriend.”

Ben huffed. He then reluctantly stood and interlaced their fingers. A victorious, toothy smile crossed Rey's features before she started to drag Ben through the crowd onto the dance floor in search of their friends. Better to move fast before he could change his mind.

Excited cheers rang out on the dance floor from their friends once Ben and Rey found the trio amongst the crowd. Jokes were made at Ben's expense about how he must be smitten to have been convinced to dance. Finn also warned Rey to watch her toes so they wouldn't be crushed by Ben's massive, uncoordinated feet.

The song had a playful, upbeat sound to it. Rose, Rey, Finn, and Poe bounced around effortlessly, their arms up in the air or reaching out to one another. Ben, by contrast, stood rigid and nervous. He bobbed his head to the beat and swayed back and forth some, but that was as far as he allowed. Hoping not to embarrass himself.

The DJ then transitioned to a slower song with a deeper beat. The crowd seamlessly paired off around them. Finn and Poe started to get closer and dance more intimately. Rose had made a _ new friend _ with a random attractive guy that had been dancing close by with his own friends. Rose now grinding against the strangers thigh with one of his hands on her ass.

Ben looked nervously at Rey. She stood on her toes to kiss his lips.

“Just relax and follow my lead,” she said before kissing Ben again, deeper this time. Rey hoped that it would help loosen him up. She winked as they broke the kiss before turning so her back was against his chest. Rey pulled one of Ben's hands to wrap around her middle and settle near her opposite hip. She swayed her whole body to the beat, leading Ben to do the same before focusing on the beat with her hips. 

Slowly but surely, Ben got the hang of it. Following the rhythm with his hips and even leading Rey's movements as the next song flowed. Rey's enthusiasm only emboldened Ben to turn her to face him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands found purchase on her hip and ass, pulling Rey flush against his body.

There was a fire in Ben's eyes that Rey hadn't seen before. It didn't scare her though. No, in fact, a tingle shot up her spine at what that look promised. She gripped his collar with one hand, dragging Ben's lips to meet her own for a lusty kiss right there on the dance floor. 

Neither is sure which one bucked their hips into the other, but when the kiss ended Ben slotted his leg between Rey's. She gyrated against his toned thigh, her lips parting in a gasp when her covered clit hit his leg just right. 

“Keep going,” Ben said against her ear.

Rey's eyes fluttered and her head lulled forward as she continued to move against his thigh. Chasing the friction.

Despite her attempts to remain quiet, a few moans and whimpers escaped her. Ben gently squeezed her ass with one hand, the other remained on her hip.

“God, you're so fucking incredible,” Ben ground out. He nipped at Rey's ear lobe. Her breath coming out in little pants. “Can you cum like this?” 

Rey nodded, her face flushing a deeper shade. Was she really doing this? Was she really about to cum in a public place? A _ very _ public place at that. Rey never considered herself voyeuristic, but damn if the idea of cumming on this dance floor with Ben looking at her like _ that _ didn't send another thrill down her spine.

“That's it, baby. Show these assholes I'm the only one that can do this to you. The only one that can make you cum without even touching you.”

He wasn't sure where the hell any of this bravado was coming from. He was never one to talk dirty with past relationships, no matter the length of the relationship. Ben chalked it up to just being another part of himself brought to the surface because of Rey.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but _ fuck _ if that didn't make Rey hotter. Arrogance and possessiveness had always been a turn off for her in the past. Yet here she was, loving every filthy, arrogant thing Ben crooned at her as she fucked herself against his thigh in the middle of the club with his friends nearby. 

Rey was a nobody bookworm and grease monkey that always felt inadequate and the opposite of sexy. But tonight? At this moment? Rey felt like the sexiest bitch to ever walk the Earth.

As her orgasm hit, Rey gripped Ben's shoulders, her head falling back in a silent scream as her body went rigid in his grip.

Rey came down as the DJ switched up the sound again, back to something with a lighter beat. Ben kissed her softly. His eyes searched hers, marveling at the woman before him. 

“How are you even real?” Ben asked in wonder. 

Rey flushed again and hid her face against his chest as they swayed to the music. It wasn't long before another high energy song pumped through the speakers and the couple was engulfed in a group hug by their unsuspecting friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I joined Twitter last week. Figuring it out as I go. Follow me @Miz_KittyMystic
> 
> Stop by and say Hi, follow me if you'd like. I hope to start posting bits of things about my upcoming work on there soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluff the morning after the group goes to the Club.

**Chapter 19**

Before even opening her eyes, Rey could feel her head pounding. Like she could feel her heartbeat in her head. She rolled over with a groan and blindly felt for her phone beside her.

_ 10:16 am _

An unread text from Rose was already waiting for her that was sent about an hour earlier. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/RYSQDhS)

  
  


Rey forced herself out of bed with a groan in search of ibuprofen and the sweet elixir of life (coffee). Before leaving the room, Rey realized she was only wearing her panties and bra from the previous night.  _ Must have been too drunk and tired to change _ , she mused. Memories from the club flooded her mind, making her blush. Oddly enough, she had no regrets. She slipped on a pair of charcoal gray leggings and an oversized lightweight sweater and continued on her search for relief from the jackhammer going at it in her head.

In the kitchen, Poe was already pouring himself a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

“Mmm…” Rey hummed, a soft smile on her face, “Great minds think alike.” She plopped down onto one of the stools at the small island in the middle of the kitchen.

Chuckling, Poe grabbed another mug from the cabinet and poured Rey a cup. “What'll it be m'lady?”

“Cream, sugar, and a side of pain relief please.” Rey rested her chin on her hands and batted her eyelashes for good measure. Poe handed her the mug, cream, and sugar before grabbing the bottle of ibuprofen and sliding it to her.

The first sip of coffee warmed Rey's body and soul. She swallowed the pain relievers with another gulp, praying they'd take effect soon.

  
  
  
  


The smell of bacon roused Ben from his sleep. His head was definitely pounding, but he didn't feel nearly as hungover as he expected after last night. He pulled on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt so as not to walk out in just his boxer briefs.

Entering the kitchen, Ben found his best friend and Rey talking about movies while Poe finished cooking breakfast.

“You know something like pancakes are better after a night of drinking than bacon, right?” Ben chuckled.

“Hey,” Poe pointed his tongs at Ben, “Don't you go hating on bacon, my friend. I'll kick your ass out.” The smirk on Poe's face betrayed his threat. Ben raised his hands in surrender.

Rey could only laugh at the exchange.

Like a moth to a flame, Ben instantly gravitated towards where Rey sat. Her bright smile soothing his aches. He wrapped an arm around Rey's middle before placing a kiss where her neck and shoulder meet. 

“Morning,” he whispered into her skin. 

Rey practically melted into his warm embrace. Her eyes fluttered closed as his words ghosted over her skin. “Good morning,” she quietly responded.

“Nope. None of that,” Poe flicked the point of his tongs between Ben and Rey, a piece of bacon flapping around for the ride. “I'm already nauseous enough this morning, I don't need this sickeningly cute show while I'm trying to enjoy my bacon.” He then took a bite of the bacon being held by the tongs.

“Fuck off, Poe,” Ben muttered before nuzzling the crook of Rey's neck.

“Be nice,” Rey chastised her grumpy boyfriend. She reached up to run her hand through Ben's hair. He practically purred at the sensation. “Didn't you say something about pancakes…?”

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” 

Ben placed a quick kiss to Rey's lips before he moved away to begin pulling together the ingredients. Poe poured his roommate a cup of coffee as a peace offering to insure himself some of the completed pancakes.

Teasing continued amongst the trio as Ben made them each a real breakfast. 

As they ate, Rey asked where Finn was, as she was fairly certain she remembered Finn coming home with them. Poe informed her that Finn was still passed out in his room. Not expecting him to wake for another few hours. Apparently Finn is a bit of a light-weight.

“So, what are your plans for the day?” Ben asked Rey.

“Rose is coming over later to pick me up and then we're supposed to meet Jessika for a Girls’ Day of thrift shopping.”

“What time?”

“When I no longer feel hungover?” Rey laughed. “Also- is Rose some sort of robot or something? She texted me at 9:00 this morning. That's not natural after a night of drinking!”

Ben and Poe laughed at Rey's assessment.

“That's just Rose!” Poe replied.

After a pause Ben asked, “You sure you don't want me to go with you?”

“I don't think it would count as a  _ Girls’ Day _ if you came with us, Ben.” Rey joked, bumping his arm with her’s.

“It's only been like two days, dude. Let her go do her own thing.”

Ben glared at Poe in response.

“Hey,” she said quietly, getting Ben's attention. Rey flashed him a soft smile, giving his knee a gentle squeeze for reassurance, “I’ll be back in time for dinner,” she promised. “We could watch a movie? Your pick.”

Ben nodded. He closed the distance between himself and Rey for a lingering kiss. Poe fake gagged in the background at their display of affection, making Rey smile against Ben's lips.

Rey fired off a text to Rose confirming their plans within the next hour or so before excusing herself to go shower and change. She pressed another kiss to Ben's cheek, thanking him for the pancakes, before disappearing down the hall.

  
  


As Poe filled the dishwasher with the mess they had made, Ben sat at the table nursing another cup of coffee.

“So you wanna talk about it?” Poe asked.

“About what?”

“About why you're sulking.”

“I'm not-”

Poe cut him off with a glare. “Dude. Two days. She's been in your life for two. Days. There's zero reason for you to be all broody over the fact Rey wants to have a day out with new friends without you.”

Ben let out a frustrated sigh, carding his hand through his hair. “I'm not brooding,” he mumbled. “And I know I don't need to be with her everywhere. I'm just worried about her.”

“Seems like Rey has been taking care of herself for a while, man. I don't think she needs you to.”

“Oh she's more than capable,” Ben chuckled, “Doesn't stop me from wanting to though.” He took another sip of his coffee, not noticing the knowing look on Poe's face.

  
  
  
  


“So where's Finn?” Rose asked as Poe let her into the apartment.

“Still passed out,” Poe laughed.

“Still?! Geez, you gotta learn to cut him off sooner. You're a terrible boyfriend,” Rose laughed.

“So where are we going?” Rey asked as she made sure she had everything in her purse.

“We're going to meet Jess at the Cafe in Trader's Alley first for an extra little boost, then hit up Jawa Traders, Geeda's Bazaar, and Watto's Shop. Whenever we get hungry, I figure we can stop at Droogan's for some lunch. That's where Jess and I usually stop when we go thrifting.”

“Sounds awesome!” Rey chirped. “I can't wait to see what Coruscant thrift shops have to offer. I  _ loved _ thrifting back in Jakku.- The Outpost was my usual haunt, but you really had to work for your treasures. The organization of that place sucked!”

Rose's phone chimed with a notification. “Jess says she’s leaving her place now so we better head out.”

Poe escorted Rose to the door, asking her to keep an eye out for a few items for him while they're shopping. Rey slotted herself between Ben's legs as he continued to remain seated on the couch. She draped her arms over his shoulders, looking down at him with a broad smile. Enjoying their height difference being in her favor for once. Ben lightly gripped the back of her thighs, just above Rey's knees. 

“Don't get too bored without me today, ok?” Rey teased.

Ben hummed in thought. “We'll see. No promises, though,” he quipped back with a smirk.

Rey cupped his face between both her hands and kissed his lips. “I'll be back before you know it. Besides, I'm only a text away. And if you think I wasn't already planning to blow up your phone with texts while I'm shopping, then you're sorely mistaken.”

His face lit up at Rey's declaration and she leaned over to give him what was supposed to be another peck on the lips. However, Ben decided to follow as she pulled back to capture her mouth for a deeper, lingering kiss.

“See you later, sweetheart,” he said against her lips before claiming them one last time.

Poe cleared his throat, breaking up the annoyingly cute display between his best friend and his girlfriend. Ben and Rey separated, a blush blooming on each of their faces.

Rey flitted out of the apartment behind Rose, calling out another goodbye to both Ben and Poe.

Before pulling out of the parking lot, Rose connected her phone to her car's stereo and queued up her “girl power” playlist.

“First thing we need before we head out is the Girls’ Day Out playlist Jess and I created a while back. It's nothing but great songs by female artists to set the mood!”

_ Bitch _ by Meredith Brooks starts ringing out through the speakers. Rey laughs as Rose peels out of the parking lot, heading for Trader’s Alley. Both singing loudly along with the song.


	20. Girls' Day Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If it's a great place, why leave it for last?" Rey asked.
> 
> " Trust me ," Rose insisted. "There is no way we can make it through Geeba's without getting hungry."
> 
> "My girl here is right," Jessika interjected. "Hitting Watto's first will give us the chance to refuel before Geeba's."
> 
> "Our current record of shopping time at Geeba's is four hours," Rose added.
> 
> Rey's eyes widened in disbelief. "Bloody hell. Yea, ok, lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls' Day part 1
> 
> Rey meets Jessika Pava.

[ ](https://ibb.co/4dS5T03)

**Chapter 20**

The bell chimed over the door as Rey followed Rose into the coffee shop. A tall, busty brunette stood from a table at one side of the shop and headed straight for the pair.

“Hi! You must be Rey,” the brunette said, extending her hand out, “I’m Jessika, but you can just call me Jess. It's great to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Rey says with a smile, shaking the woman's hand.

“You are so much cuter than Rose described,” Jess gushed, giving Rey an appraising once over.

“Uh, thanks?” Rey replied, feeling her face burning with a blush.

Noticing Rey's discomfort, Rose butts in before Jess can continue. “Sorry, I guess I should've mentioned that Jess is very..._ friendly _ and has absolutely _ no _filter…” Rose apologized.

"What she means to say that I'm bi and I’m vocal about my appreciation of attractive people."

“I hope you're not uncomfortable with that?” Rose asked, concerned that maybe she should have prepared her new friend in some way.

Rey smiled and waved her off, “No, it's not that at all! I'm just not used to compliments from _ anyone _ about my appearance.”

“Well you'll get used to it after today,” Jessika joked, “because if the three of us shop like Rose and I usually do, you'll be trying on a lot of clothes. And with your figure- everything is going to look amazing on you.”

“You saw that picture of the dress she wore last night, didn't you?” Rose questioned Jessika. The tall brunette nodded and Rose continued, “Well Rey _ made _ that from one of Ben's shirts! I told her she was going to have to teach us her ways today.”

Jessika turned to Rey with her mouth agape in surprise. “Girl, you had _ better _ teach me how to make cute shit like that while we're out! I need some one of a kind pieces to catch eyes when I go out!”

  
  
  


The trio of girls made their first stop of the day at Jawa Traders. Which they were able to walk to since it was just a few shops away from Starbucks. Rose had warned Rey as they walked that while Jawa Traders was mostly tech and other household items, they still had a decent selection of clothing and accessories. 

“That ok with you?” Rose added.

“That’s totally fine! Really, I should probably look for a few things besides clothing anyway. Since I only brought a bag worth of stuff when I moved,” Rey said.

“Only _ one _bag??” Jessika questioned.

“Oh. Um, yea,” Rey nervously said, “I, um, grew up in the foster system so I never really owned a whole lot of personal stuff. And I sort of moved out here really suddenly about a week ago now.” Rey shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant, “All my clothes fit into one bag and I didn't really own much else… I plan to stay in Coruscant and want to build myself a fresh start.”

“We'll make sure that Coruscant feels like home for you,” Jessika said with a reassuring nod of her head. “I’ll also be more than happy to be a bad influence when it comes to purchasing everything cute,” she added with a wink. Rey laughed and nodded.

  
  
  


Jawa Traders had been mostly a bust. The trio were unhappy with the selection the store had at the time. Rey had managed to find a few trinkets to make the spare room she was staying in feel a little more like her space. After texting a picture to Poe, Rose had managed to find one of the items he had been looking for. Jessika exited the store empty handed, but had been true to her word in attempting to get Rey to buy more than she needed. She had been unsuccessful, but a valiant effort.

While they stood in line to check out at Jawa Traders, Rey used the opportunity to respond to a few unread texts from Ben. He had sent a couple of memes that made Rey laugh out loud as they waited for their turn. Jessika, thanks to her couple of inches in height over Rey, was able to catch glimpses of Rey's text conversation, finding she was texting Ben. She filed that information away to grill the girl about it later.

  
  
  


Watto's Shop was the next stop for the trio. Rose had convinced Rey and Jessika to leave Geeba's Bazaar for last.

"If it's a great place, why leave it for last?" Rey asked.

"_ Trust me _," Rose insisted. "There is no way we can make it through Geeba's without getting hungry."

"My girl here is right," Jessika interjected. "Hitting Watto's first will give us the chance to refuel before Geeba's."

"Our current record of shopping time at Geeba's is four hours," Rose added.

Rey's eyes widened in disbelief. "Bloody hell. Yea, ok, lead the way to Watto's then!"

  
  


Inside, Watto's inventory was similar to what they found at Jawa Traders- only with more household items than tech items, but was lacking in clothing and accessories. 

Rose had been able to find a couple of more items that Poe had requested as well as a few trinkets for herself. Jessika managed to find a few old canvases that she felt could be repurposed into new artwork. Worse case scenario, Jess said she'd removed the old canvas to salvage the frame and wrap fabric over it instead.

This time, Rey had been the one to exit the shop empty handed. With the luck they'd had so far, Rey was worried that even their last stop would be a fruitless endeavor. She was kicking herself a little for not grabbing the extra coveralls from Han's garage like Ben had suggested.

"Let's go drop our finds at our cars," Jessika pleaded, struggling to juggle her purchases from both stores.

"Aww, poor Jessie," Rose teased.

Jessika glared at her best friend. The two had been friends long enough to know exactly how to push each other's buttons. Being called Jessie was one of those buttons.

"Don't think I don't see your arms trembling over there pip-squeak," she shot back. 

The two friends were at a stalemate and Rey was starting to feel like she was an intruder in their dynamic.

"I agree with Jess," Rey spoke up. "It would be nice to drop all this off if you're both sure Geeba's will be a goldmine."

When Rose turned her attention to Rey, she felt as if she'd said the wrong thing. Until the petite girl broke into giggles.

"Sorry, I just like to get her all riled up," Rose admitted. "We're definitely stopping by our cars first."

  
  
  


Droogan's, as it turned out, was a food truck that frequented Trader's Alley. The specialized in what Jessika described as “broke gourmet.” A description that made Rey giggle but peaked her interest. The food truck served burgers with an interesting selection of toppings and more than just French fries as side options. Rose suggested Rey try their specialty- a burger topped with a scoop of bacon mac and cheese and a side of homemade sweet potato chips. Rey initially scrunched her face at the suggestion, but quickly took back her convictions after taking her first bite of each. 

The trio sat at a nearby picnic table to enjoy their lunch. While Jessika filled in Rose about a recent event at the coffee shop they work at, Rey was texting Ben. Rose had glanced over and rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face when she noticed.

"I need you to fill me in," Jessika whispered to Rose, "What's the story there?" 

Rose leaned in and said, "I don't know the full story, but Finn said that she met Ben at Resistance and really hit it off. Something about her housing arrangement fell through? When Ben found out, he offered up the spare room in his and Poe's apartment."

"Boy's got it bad for her?"

"You have _ no idea _. Jess, it's fucking adorable."

"I cannot _ wait _ to witness this." Jessika turned her attention back to their new friend. “So...Ben Solo, huh?” 

When Rey didn't immediately respond to Jessika's question, she and Rose both laughed.

“What?” Rey asked, raising her attention to the women she shared a table with.

“I asked about Ben,” Jessika repeated herself.

“What about him?”

Jessika gave Rey a knowing look, “You like him a lot, don't you?”

Biting her lips together, Rey sat her phone down as she felt a blush creep over her cheeks. 

Rose chuckled, knowing full well that their new friend was totally enamored by the man. While it had been embarrassing, witnessing the pair stumble into the apartment with lips locked and two minutes from ripping each other’s clothes off had been...well...kinda hot if she was being honest. She had never seen her mild mannered friend get so..._ primal _ with someone before. Part of her also wanted to ask Rey about what the two of them had been doing on the dance floor the night before because she was almost certain she had spotted them getting a little _ down and dirty _.

“I do, yea,” a fond smile crossed Rey's lips as she continued, “He's really smart and funny. We share a lot of similar interests. And it's stupid easy to talk with him about almost everything. I don't know how to explain it,” she shrugged, “People have told me before that they understand me, but no one has. Except Ben.”

“And it doesn't hurt that he's easy on the eyes and built like a fucking tree,” Jessika added with a suggestive wink.

Rose broke into laughter as Rey's face turned a deeper shade of red. 

“Did you two ever, you know…?” Rey questioned sheepishly.

Jessika laughed, “Oh no, honey. Don't worry- Ben and I were never a thing. Sure he's attractive, but just not my type.” Rey nodded, relieved, as she took a sip of her drink. “You should definitely climb that tree though,” Jessika added, causing Rey to choke on her drink.

After Rey recovered, she muttered, “Oh I plan to…” before casually taking a bite of her sweet potato chips. Rose and Jessika threw back their heads laughing at Rey's honesty.

“You should see them together, Jess!” Rose added, “They're so cute! Poe nearly gagged over them before we left the apartment.” 

Rey joined in Rose's laughter, thinking about Poe's comments before Rose had even come over. 

“You should have seen him while we all had breakfast,” Rey added, finding it fun to finally have girl friends she could share things with. She then proceeded to recap the prior evening after returning from the Outlander Club and that morning during breakfast as the trio finished their lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired y'all. I've been trying to regulate my sleep back to something more normal again and I'm dying.


	21. Girl's Day Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl's Day part 2. Rey, Rose, and Jessika shop at Geeba's Bazaar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter seems a little short? When I split it off from part 1 originally, it felt like there was more to it I think? Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

[ ](https://ibb.co/4dS5T03)

**Chapter 21**

The feeling was instantaneous.

Less than five minutes after walking into their final thrifting stop and Rey felt like she was in heaven. 

Scavenger heaven.

Geeba's Bazaar was _ huge! _ Way bigger than The Outpost back in Jakku. Row after row of clothing racks and shelving units, each filled with countless items that she couldn't wait to dig through. Now Rey understood why Rose and Jessika insisted on shopping here last. Surveying the store, Rey felt as if they could be in there for hours and she still wouldn't see a fraction of everything Geeba's had to offer.

_Challenge accepted_, she thought to herself with a smirk.

[ ](https://ibb.co/mb2qBvm)

“If you can take a break from sexting Ben, then we can continue our Girls’ Day,” Jessika quipped with her hands on her hips.

Rey's eyes grew wide as saucers. “I-I wasn't...we weren't...I wouldn't-” she stuttered out nervously, her face on fire.

“I'm just messing with you!” Jessika laughed. “And, until you try it, never say never to sexting,” she added with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. Jessika grabbed Rey by the hand and started walking towards the women's clothing section. 

Rose rolled her eyes, trailing behind her friends after grabbing them a shopping cart, knowing exactly how the day would turn out for the three of them.

  
  
  
  


For the next hour or so, Rey felt like she was in a montage from an ‘80s movie. The girls went up and down the isles, holding up dresses and shirts paired with shorts, skirts, and pants. Mixing and matching just about everything, finding new ways to layer and coordinate outfits to suit Coruscant’s weather. Hats, sunglasses, and scarves made their appearance in the flurry of impromptu aisle posing. 

Every now and then, one of the three would snap photos of the others while they held up and modeled their looks. Rey sent a few of the photos to Ben, including a few selfies. Sometimes asking for Ben's opinion, other times just wanting to share with him the fun she was having.

And she was having an absolute _ blast _.

Rey had never had so much fun in her entire life. Her lack of friends back in Jakku left her with no social life to speak of. At the time, she never really thought twice about it. Working took precedence. Spending time with Ben had obviously opened her eyes to what she had been missing in life. Meeting and hanging out with Finn and Poe had been great as well. But spending time as just one of the girls? Laughing and joking and teasing with Rose and Jessika? It was another part of her being that she didn't know had been missing.

With their shopping cart overflowing with clothing, Rose suggested it was time for them to take their choices to the fitting rooms for final decisions.

  
  
  


Rose, Jessika, and Rey each entered an empty fitting room, their arms loaded down with dozens of clothing items. Luckily, they were able to get rooms right next to each other, calling over the walls separating them to critique their choices as they tried everything on. When one of them was having trouble making a decision or was just in love with an item, they would meet outside their rooms to give their opinions.

Some of the clothes Rey tried on, there was only one person's opinion she really wanted and that was Ben's. In those cases, she would snap a picture of herself in the mirror, send it, and change into the next thing- putting the item in question to one side while she waited on Ben's response. More often than not, Ben would say it looked good or that she looked good in everything.

“Rey! You should really try this on!” Rose called from the stall beside her. “It doesn't fit me, but I think it'd look good on you.”

Without any more warning, a dress came sailing over the partition and landed on Rey's head. She held up the dress and scrunched her face up.

“And where exactly am I going to wear this?” she questioned.

“Next time we go out dancing! Or for a hot date with lover boy!”

Rey scoffed but tried it on, smiling despite herself. She tilted her head one way then the other, angling her body to check herself out in the mirror. It wasn't something Rey would ever have picked for herself, but in a way, she kind of liked it. Rey nibbled at her bottom lip and snapped a picture and sent it to Ben before overthinking it. Then requested opinions from the other two women.

“Are you sure about this? It's not too much?” Rey asked her waiting friends as she exited the stall.

Both of their jaws dropped when Rey did a self conscious little turn. The black bodycon dress with bandage detail across the chest fit her like a glove. The front of the dress showed off Rey's toned stomach and the strappings just above and below the chest accentuated Rey's boobs, making them appear larger. The length hit Rey mid-thigh, also showing off her toned legs. The long sleeves of the dress balanced out the amount of skin showing elsewhere.

“Holy. _ Fuck. _ ” Jessika exclaimed, blindly slapping at Rose, “Are you _ kidding me _ with this dress?? I demand that you purchase this. And if you don't, then I'm buying it for you. I refuse to let you leave this store without it!” Jessika couldn't help but ramble.

“Ben is going to absolutely flip his shit when he sees you in this!” Rose added, giddy. “If you two haven't fucked yet, you will be after wearing this around him!”

Now Rey was second guessing her decision to have sent Ben the picture. Maybe she should have kept it a surprise? _ Oh God _, if Rose and Jess are right, what is Ben going to text in response to the picture? She chewed at her bottom lip again, her cheeks starting to heat up.

“Shoes!” Jessika exclaimed, pulling Rey from her thoughts, “We've gotta find you the perfect shoes to pair with it!” Jessika then shooed both Rey and Rose back into their dressing rooms to finish trying on their clothes quickly so they could move on to accessories.

  
  
  


Jessika led the way to the shoes and jewelry area of the store, pushing their shopping cart now filled with their final selections. Including a few items that Rey promised she would help her friends alter into one-of-a-kind pieces.

Despite each of them pairing down their clothing choices, by the time the trio left the accessories and headed for the checkout, their shopping cart was filled to the brim again. Shoes, jewelry, bags, scarves, and hats now added to the mayhem.

  
  


“How is all of this going to fit in my car?” Rose groaned, letting her head fall to her arms that she had laying across the shopping cart’s handle bar.

Rey and Jessika laughed at Rose's regret laced words.

“Benefits of driving alone,” Jessika taunted with a smug grin, “more room for all my goodies- _ just _ mine.”

“Don't forget though, Jess, you bought those large canvases,” Rey reminded her. Giggling.

“That's right!” Rose rejoiced, pointing her finger at Jessika. “I just have to squish our bags, you have to deal with those damn canvases!”

As Jessika and Rose continued to tease and taunt each other, Rey pulled her phone out for the first time since sending Ben a picture of her new little black dress.

[ ](https://ibb.co/BjtJMqD)

Unknown to Rey, Rose had been creeping over her shoulder to read the text exchange. “Oh my god, Rey! You’re terrible!” she exclaimed while giggling. “But I wholeheartedly approve,” Rose added with a devilish wink.

[ ](https://ibb.co/hKsLY9f)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my summer classes started this week, and I'll have a few more over the coming months before I begin my Master's degree. The summer courses move quickly, so I'm hoping that I'll have plenty of time between work, sleep, and my kid to continue working on my fics when I want to.
> 
> Coming up, Ben's POV!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is trying to keep himself occupied on his day off while Rey is off enjoying a shopping with the girls. Spoiler Alert: It's not going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a little while since I've updated! I'm finishing up an online class during a mini term and it was kicking my ass. Hoping to get back into regularly updating even though I'll start a new class in the coming week.

After several attempts to wake his boyfriend once Rey had left, Poe gave up on trying to rouse Finn. Deciding instead to go into work at Rebel Books to get some things done. Poe asked Ben to text him when Finn finally joins the land of the living and Ben agreed.

While Rey was out shopping and Finn still passed out, Ben decided to be productive and get some shit done around the apartment. Needing to keep himself occupied. How hard could that be?

It had only been a couple of days since she had fallen into his life, yet now, after an hour of being (almost) alone in his apartment, Ben has _ no idea _what to do without Rey around. What had he done before? 

Read?

All his books reminded him of Rey. 

Netflix?

Every title he flipped passed on the streaming service reminded him of Rey. 

Nap?

If he closed his eyes, he envisioned Rey. 

Workout?

He tried to workout, but his mind wandered to thoughts of Rey.

  
  


Keep his mind engaged with tasks. Surely that will work. And for a while, it did. Everything Ben did was interlaced with text messages to and from Rey, but he did feel really productive throughout. Kept him from constantly checking his phone for another message.

Laundry? Done.

Make sure Finn is actually breathing? Done.

Clean his room? Done.

Check on Finn again? Done.

Clean the kitchen and living room? Done.

“Accidentally” wake up Finn? Done. _ Whoops _.

  
  
  


“So where is everyone?” Finn questioned. Ben made sure Finn took a few pain relievers and drank two full glasses of water before allowing him to lay back down on the couch. A cold compress across his forehead and eyes.

“Poe got tired of waiting for your ass to wake up, so he went into work. Rey left before noon to go shopping with Rose and Jess.”

Finn chuckled a little before groaning in pain. “I hope Rey is having a good time. Jess and Rose together can be trouble.”

“She's been texting me throughout their shopping. It seems like she's having a great time. They just got to Geeba's and Rey threatened to never leave- if that gives you any idea.”

Despite the discomfort it caused, Finn had to laugh at that. “OhGod, they took her to Geeba's? Yea, you're never going to see Rey again. Sorry, dude.” 

  
  


After convincing Finn to finally eat something, the pair decided to watch one of the stand up comedian specials on Netflix. 

Periodically, Ben's phone would ding with a text notification from Rey. Each message a picture of her adventures at Geeba's with the girls. Several times, the pictures made Ben laugh out loud, gaining Finn’s attention. He would share the picture with Finn in those instances, pulling a laugh from his friend as well.

Then another photo came through from Rey. It was her reflection in what looked to be a fitting room mirror, a smile on her face. Rey was wearing a yellow and white floral sundress. A corresponding text came through, asking what he thought.

What did he think? Ben thought she looked gorgeous. The white contrasted against Rey's tanned skin, her freckled shoulders exposed. A modest sweetheart neckline. The hemline landing just above her knees. Before Ben could send his response, another picture came through: a selfie of her reaction to discovering the dress had pockets.

[ ](https://ibb.co/ss0bbrs)

[ ](https://ibb.co/5BJ5Vjt)

  
  


Ben couldn't help but chuckle. He saved her selfie.

“What’d she send this time?” Finn asked. He was finally sounding more normal and awake.

“They're trying on clothes, Rey wanted my opinion on a dress. Then found out it has pockets and that sold her on it instantly. She sent a selfie of her reaction, it's pretty cute,” Ben admitted with another laugh.

Finn rolled his eyes and joined in Ben's laughter, “I don't understand why women get so excited over dresses with pockets.”

  
  


Rey continued to send a few more pictures of clothes she wasn't sure about, wanting his opinion. Ben thought she looked great in everything, and he proceeded to tell her just that. The only response she would send after his critiques would be a smiley face or a ‘thanks.’ He was getting curious as to what all Rey _ was _ purchasing. How many of the outfits she's sent will he get to see her in again? What all _ hasn't _she shown him?

Another notification pinged on Ben's phone. He reached over to the coffee table for his drink and took a sip as he swiped his phone open to view the waiting message from Rey. Their message thread loaded and Ben spit out his drink. He kept his eyes on the screen as he coughed, trying to regain his composure. He fired off a few texts to her.

[ ](https://ibb.co/LNW9n0X)

“Dude! Are you ok?” 

Composure having returned somewhat, Ben ran a hand through his hair and sat further back into the loveseat. “I, uh, yeah. Yeah I think so.” He glanced over at Finn who didn't look convinced.

“Rey just, uh, sent another picture...no big deal,” Ben tried to dismiss it as nothing. He could feel the tips of his ears burning. Ben sent another text.

Finn snorted, “_ Right _ . You did a spit take over a photo from Rey. _ No big deal _. Was it lingerie or something?”

A slight blush crept over Ben's features. “No…” he muttered, “it was just a dress…” Finn's eyebrow raised, curious. Ben sighed, fired off another text, and ran his hand through his hair again, “A _ revealing _ dress.” 

Eyes widened in surprise, Finn voiced the question on Ben's mind, “Well? Is she gonna buy it?”

Ben hit ‘send’ on another text to Rey. He let his head fall back and he groaned, rubbing his hands down his face. “I don't know...she won't answer my text…”

Finn looked over at his friend with sympathy. _ The poor sap, _ he mused, _ he's got it _ **bad** _ for that girl _…

After what seemed like ages, Ben's phone finally pinged with a text from Rey. He nearly jumped at the sound.

[ ](https://ibb.co/BNkfYyN)

Ben groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“She's going to be the death of me,” he muttered.

Finn cackled at his friend’s dilemma.

Another short series of notifications came through from Rey letting Ben know that they were almost done and she'd be home soon. Would it be terrible of him to grab all the bags from Rey the minute she walked through the door to search for that dress? Could he convince her to wear it without having to go out dancing again? 

Ben was going to damn well try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dresses with pockets are important, Finn.  
Viva la Pocket Equality!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

“What will it take to carry this Girls’ Day into dinner?” Jessika mused as the trio walked towards their cars, arms loaded down with shopping bags. Evidence of their successful day of marathon shopping.

“You know I'm down!” Rose agreed.

A fond smile crept over Rey's features. “Sorry guys, I promised Ben I'd be back to have dinner with him tonight.”

A chorus of ‘booos’ came from Rey's friends.

“You skipped dinner with Finn, Poe, and I last night to fool around and now you're gonna skip out again?” Rose accused with a pout.

“Hold on a mo!” Jessika butt in, “You're telling me you skipped out on dinner to fool around and you guys didn't even fuck?”

Rey blushed and shook her head. “Ben and I met at the same time some things in my life were crashing and burning.” Rey continued to ramble, keeping details kind of vague- for now, “I think he's waiting until I'm ready, which is silly since I asked him to have sex with me after only knowing him a few hours. But I was also in a bad place and he didn't want me to regret it. Which I am thankful for. So, I don't know,” she shrugged, “it'll happen when it happens.”

Rose and Jessika shared a skeptical look then returned their gaze to Rey.

“Well that was...cryptic,” Jessika deadpanned. Rose snorted.

“I'll explain better another time,” Rey began, “That day is still difficult to talk about after everything that happened. But I will tell you both the full story one day soon. I promise.”

Jessika pulled Rey into a side hug, “And we'll be here ready with a bottle of wine or tequila or whatever when you're ready.”

Laughing, Rey nodded.

Back at Ben and Poe's apartment, Rose used her freehand to check if the door was unlocked. When she discovered it was, she flung the door open and called out to whoever was in the apartment in a sing-song voice, “Honey~! We're home~!”

Poe was the first to appear, walking out from the kitchen with a beer. “By all means, just let yourself in there Rose,” he snarked.

Rey watched as the two stuck their tongues out at each other like children and laughed at the exchange. She placed her bags down on the couch and took the other from Rose that she carried for her.

Like answering the call of a siren, Ben came down the hall. A broad smile on his face. He immediately walked over to Rey and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

She let out a squeal of surprise that morphed into giggles when Ben lifted her off the ground. “Ben!” Rey said between her laughter, “Put me down!”

“God,” Poe groused, “It's about time you got back. He's been like a lost puppy since you left.”

Ben lowered Rey's feet back to the ground with one hand and flipped his roommate the bird with his other. He grumbled a few choice expletives at his friend as he lowered his head to steal a kiss from Rey.

“Well on that note,” Rose clapped her hands together, feeling like she was intruding on something, “I'm going to head out. You guys have fun,” she gestured to the room as a whole and made her exit.

Ben kissed Rey again. “Hungry?” he asked.

“Definitely,” she replied, “All that shopping builds up an appetite!”

“Finn and I are going to join you two for takeout and a movie, if that's ok,” Poe interjected, “We were originally going to go out, but he's still not feeling that great.”

“Of course!” Rey replied, having turned around in Ben's embrace to face Poe.

“I’ll call in our food while you unload and get comfortable. Finn said he found a movie earlier he thinks we'll all like,” said Poe.

Ben bent over to kiss her neck, an arm still wrapped around her middle. “Let's go see what you ended up with,” he murmured against her skin. Rey shivered as his breath ghosted over her skin. He nipped at her neck after Poe turned back to the kitchen then grabbed Rey’s bags from the couch, heading for her room.

Rey closed the door behind Ben. When she turned around, he was already on her, claiming her mouth for a passionate kiss. She carded her hands through his hair as he trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

“Do you have any idea what those pictures from the dressing room did to me?” Ben asked between kisses. “Especially that last one?” He sucked at her pulse point.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she groaned. “You liked that one, huh?” Rey's voice came out more breathy than she expected.

“You have no idea,” he groaned at the memory, “I was watching TV with Finn when you sent it. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it was to sit there with a hard-on and try to act normal?”

A surprised laugh bubbled out of Rey at his confession. “Sorry, I won't send stuff like that again, then.”

“Oh, no. You send all the photos you want. Just give a guy a warning next time.”

“Deal.” Rey pulled his face back up to hers, slotting her lips over his for another kiss.

He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head, caging her in. “Tell me that dress is in one of those bags,” he gestured back to the bed with his head.

Rey bit her bottom lip, her eyes trailing over to her bags on the bed and back to Ben. He searched her face and when he saw a flicker of a smirk at the corner of her mouth, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

“Ben!” she squealed again, hitting his back so he'd put her down.

And he did. Once he made it over to the bed, where he dropped her unceremoniously.

“You're a monster,” Rey pouted, her arms crossed over her chest.

“I know,” he smiled and winked at her before giving her a gentle kiss. “Now, I think I deserve a little fashion show with that dress.”

Rey snorted. “We do not have time for that, Ben. We both know this little “fashion show” would quickly turn into something else and dinner is on its way. Not to mention Poe and Finn are here!”

Ben rolled his neck and groaned. “Alright, yeah, you're right…” he conceded, “Let's get your bags unpacked and go claim a spot in the living room for the movie.”

The pair fell into a rhythm. Ben would pull out an item, Rey would hold it up to herself to show Ben, then hang it up or place it in a drawer. It was a cute little scene of domesticality. By the time they finished, they could hear Poe talking to the delivery guy.

Poe had chosen Chinese takeout for dinner. All the boxes were spread out on the coffee table like a miniature buffet. They each filled their plates with a little bit of everything as the two couples settled into the couch and loveseat to watch the movie Finn had selected. A romantic comedy, to Rey's surprise.

Once they both finished eating, Rey pulled her legs up beside her and curled up into Ben's side. Her hand across his middle and head rested against his chest, his arm around her shoulders.

It was nice. Comforting. Rey felt at home, safe. Like they'd been doing this for so much longer than just a couple of days. A part of her heart sunk at the thought of getting her own apartment like she originally planned- of no longer living with Ben.

But it was insane to become a permanent live-in girlfriend after so little time together, right? He'd get tired of her after a while. Everyone always did. She didn't need to get her hopes too high.

Rey's thoughts were halted by Ben's fingers trailing up and down her arm. Followed by a gentle squeeze to her arm. She looked up and found Ben's eyes in the dark of the living room. He was already looking at her. His features were soft and his eyes twinkled from the light of the TV.

“You ok?” he whispered.

It was like he could read her mind, like he could feel her thoughts took a self-deprecating turn. However it was possible, Rey was thankful. She smiled up at him and nodded. “Better now,” she replied equally as quiet.

Ben kissed her sweetly. “Good,” he replied. They held eye contact until Rey turned her attention back to the movie first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No promises, but I'll try to update the next chapter earlier than a week to make up for this one being somewhat short.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to follow this story!  
Find me on Twitter if you haven't already! https://twitter.com/miz_kittymystic


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of movie night between Rey, Ben, Poe, and Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go back and forth on whether I like this chapter or not. 
> 
> CW: Anxiety on Rey's part. In a more subtle way?

“So? What'd everyone think?” Finn asked as the movie credits rolled.

“It was cute,” Rey replied, “A little cheesy and predictable, but still cute.”

Ben chuckled beside her, giving her arm a squeeze.

Finn held his hand to his chest, feigning insult. “Predictable? You wound me.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed, “Sorry? But come on, you have to admit that it followed the usual formula of so many other rom-coms.” 

Poe crossed his arms over his chest, giving his full attention to Rey. Knowing that this conversation was about to get good. Finn, a big romantic versus Rey, the well-read firecracker whose belief in fairytale endings is currently unknown to Poe. For now. Ben had also shifted to better see Rey as she justified her opinion.

“They all start the same- boy and girl meet. Then, most rom-coms go one of two ways. Either they instantly hit it off, are then struck with conflict, there's a separation, a resolution, and finally live happily ever after. Or they're like oil and water, are forced to overcome something together, grow fond of each other, and then live happily ever after together. This movie falls under the later.”

Finn looked a combination of heartbroken and still hopeful. “Ok, but that's not all rom-coms.”

“No, it's not,” Rey admitted, “there's also those where the leads pine over each other the whole time. Or they've known each other forever and don't realize they're in love until the end. Or one is already in a relationship or whatever and has to come to the realization on their own that the other lead is actually not as bad as they appear and then falls in love.”

Finn looked over to his boyfriend for some backup. “Sorry, babe. Rey's got a point,” Poe said with a shrug. “We've watched a lot of rom-coms together and they've all had one of those plotlines.” Finn's shoulders drooped.

“There's nothing wrong with liking rom-coms,” Rey tried to reassure Finn, “They're just not really my go-to movie genre. When you grow up constantly reading those fairytale endings and then live the life I have, you kind of become cynical about the idea.”

The smugness was sucked out of Poe at Rey's admission. Finn's expression also fell. Ben ran his fingers over Rey's arm again, feeling her mood shift darker and into self-pity.

The atmosphere had obviously shifted, and Rey felt bad about being the cause of it. They had all been having a good time and then she had to go and open her big fat mouth and ruin all of it. _ Way to go, Rey _, she mentally kicked herself.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to ruin the genre for you Finn. Or ruin our evening. My lack of friends growing up isn’t an excuse but...” Rey tried to explain. She sighed instead. “I'll, uh, see you guys tomorrow…” She moved to get up from the loveseat.

“Wait-” Ben reached out for her.

“It’s ok,” Rey squeezed his hand, “I think I'm going to go read for a while before going to bed. G'night.”

“O-ok...g'night sweetheart.”

  
  
  


Rey picked up _ Cloud Atlas _ from the desk. Ben had given her the copy from Rebel Books that she had planned to purchase the day they met. Before everything went to shit. She hadn't had the chance to start reading it yet, and now seemed like as good a time as any.

One chapter down and there was a knock on the door. Ben poked his head in and Rey couldn't help the grin that crossed her face at the sight of him. She waved him in.

Ben cautiously walked over to the desk and sat in the chair. He was obviously nervous and Rey found it endearing.

“Sorry to interrupt. I, uh, know you said you were ok but, well, do you- do you want to talk about it? You seemed upset when you came back here and I wanted to respect your space but-”

“I'm glad you're here.”

He instantly relaxed.

“Can you apologize to Finn and Poe for me? Maz has pretty much been the only friend I’ve ever had to share my opinions with. Well, and you now, I guess.” A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth for a moment before disappearing. “Anyway, I...I know I came off a bit of a bitch and-”

“Rey, it’s ok. They both know you didn’t mean anything by it. Actually, Finn will probably try and apologize tomorrow for making _ you _feel bad.”

The smile she gave didn't quite reach her eyes, but Ben was just glad to see Rey smile.

“Will you stay for a while?” Her voice cracking a little.

“Of course. If you want me to.”

Rey nodded and scooted over on the pull out bed to make as much room as she could for Ben’s large frame. When she lifted the covers, he stood from the chair and slipped into the bed beside her.

“I like the lights,” he gestured to the strings of fairy lights on the wall above the bed.

“I found them today. Thought it would be nice to have the glow of the string lights instead of a lamp.”

“It’s nice. Whimsical,” he grinned. 

Rey snorted, cuddling up to Ben. “Not sure my style has ever been described as whimsical before.”

He placed a kiss to Rey's hair and noticed the book in her lap. “Reading _ Cloud Atlas _I see. How far have you gotten?”

“Just finished the first chapter, but so far it seems like a good story.”

“I could read some of it to you?” Ben suggested.

Rey hummed in thought but ultimately agreed to the idea. The chance to just listen to Ben's deep timbre of a voice read to her as they cuddled in bed? She'd be crazy not to agree.

  
  


Two more chapters later and Rey could feel herself drifting into sleep. She nuzzled her face into Ben's chest and grumbled. Ben smiled down at her, amused by her actions.

“You should go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning,” Ben placed another kiss to her hair then made a move to get up.

“No,” Rey grumbled half asleep, holding him tighter, “Don't want you to go...you're a good pillow…”

Ben chuckled, “Not sure this bed will be comfortable for both of us.” He tried to slip from Rey's grip, but she gave him no room to move.

A yawn escaped her, “Mmm don't care...stay…”

He looked down at the woman leaning against his chest. She looked so peaceful and comfortable. How could he deny her? Sure the pull out bed was too short for him and the mattress wasn't the most comfortable...but did he really want to sleep away from Rey? Of course not. 

So Ben bookmarked where they left off and reached over to place the book on the side table. When Rey complained, he reassured her he wasn't leaving. Ben laid down further, twisting to face Rey, curling his long legs so his feet wouldn't hang off the edge all night. Rey used his bicep as a pillow and curled closer into Ben's chest. His left arm draped over her hip, keeping her close.

“G'night Ben,” Rey said amidst another yawn. “I…” she mumbled incoherently “..you…”

And before Ben could question what Rey had tried to say, she was sound asleep. Little puffs of air ghosting over his chest.

How was he supposed to sleep now? Had Rey honestly just tried to say she _ loved _ him? Or was that just Ben's brain being overly hopeful? _ Fuck! _

There's no question in Ben's mind about whether he loves Rey or not. He absolutely does. Since the first day when they spoke for hours among the book shelves. Well before her world came crashing down. And he felt all of Rey's emotions that day deep in his bones. Ben can't explain it, but it feels like Rey is another part of his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like for Adam Driver to read to me until I fell asleep.
> 
> I go back and forth on this one. It shows Rey's anxiety in a way that some may not recognize. But it's such a normal way of existing for me that I didn't realize it was a trait stemmed from anxiety.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's first day working at Han's garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump a couple of days from last chapter. More interaction with Han and meeting Chewie!

**Chapter 25**

Rey woke before her alarm, too excited about her first day working in Han’s garage. She quietly reached over to the nightstand and silenced her alarm so as not to wake the sleeping giant currently wrapped around her. 

Yes, Rey had slept in Ben’s bed that night. It was in no way her original intention. In fact, Ben was disappointed the evening before when she planned to turn in early- and alone- to get plenty of sleep for her first day. But plans never go the way you intend. She was too excited and nervous about her first day of work and was finding sleep difficult. So Rey grabbed her copy of _ Cloud Atlas _ and padded the short distance down the hall to Ben’s room, asking him to read to her again. To which, he gladly obliged.

After some maneuvering, Rey managed to escape Ben’s hold without waking him. When she entered the kitchen post shower and dressed for the day, she found Ben finishing up a simple breakfast for the two of them. Rey packed her new (thrifted) messenger bag with her coveralls, a change of clothes, deodorant, hairbrush, and lunch while Ben got dressed. He had insisted on driving her instead of Rey taking the bus.

  
  
  


“Thanks for the ride,” Rey said as she leaned over the center console to give Ben a quick peck.

“No problem. I'll pick you up later, yea?”

She nodded and they kissed again before Rey exited the car.

“Have a good first day!” Ben called out from his open window, “And don't let Han give you a hard time, ok?”

Rey walked backwards a few steps, blowing Ben a kiss and flashing a megawatt smile before turning on her heels and skipping into the open bay door of the garage.

  
  
  


Upon arrival, Han showed Rey the employee area where she could change if she needed to and let her pick a locker to keep her stuff secured.

“Get yourself changed and meet me on the floor in five. I'll give you a rundown of how we do things and what your first tasks will be,” Han said before heading back to the office.

Giddy with excitement, Rey pulled on a pair of coveralls she purchased from Geeba's over her denim shorts and blue tank and tossed her bag into her locker. A pep in her step as she headed out to the floor to find Han.

  
  
  


“Alright kid, I'm gonna start you off simple.” Seeing that Rey was ready to say something, Han held his hand up before continuing, “And I'm sure you can do a helluva lot more than what I'm about to ask you to, but I gotta see for myself where you are.” Rey nodded. Han proceeded to point out the vehicles she'd be working on as he listed off their needs, “These two here need brake pads replaced. Those two need an oil change. And that one over there needs a new air filter, spark plugs, coolant checked, and rear tail light replaced. Think you can handle all that, kid?”

“Absolutely,” Rey replied with confidence. “What should I do when I get these finished?”

Han chuckled, “Don't get cocky, kid. Finish these and then we'll talk. When noon rolls around, take your lunch.” 

Without any further preamble, Han left Rey to her assignments. Rey pulled her headphones out from under her coveralls, popped them in her ears, and got to work. Part of her day before was spent making small modifications to her thrifted coveralls, including making one pocket on each pair more secure so her phone wouldn’t fall out while she worked. A more simplistic modification was making a hole to snake her headphones through so the wires hid under the coveralls instead of being a hazard by wearing them normally.

By the time the clock struck 12:00pm, Rey was working on her last car- the second set of brake pads. A tap on her shoulder caused her to jump slightly, she removed her earbuds and turned to find Han, his brows knit together and hands on his hips.

“Thought I told you to break at noon, kid.”

Rey looked surprised and pulled her phone out to check the time, _ 12:09pm _.

“Sorry, Han. I was on a roll,” Rey shrugged, “I didn't realize what time it was. I'm halfway done with this brake pad swap. As soon as I finish, I'll break.” She turned to get back to work.

“Eat first, finish this later,” Han insisted. “You can finish the other cars too.”

“But this is my last of what you assigned me earlier. I'd really like to get this one complete before I break. No reason to leave it half done.”

Han eyed her for a minute before relenting, “Alright, fine. Hurry it up and meet in the break room. There's someone you need to meet.”

Rey flashed Han her signature bright smile and gave him a mock salute before returning to finish her work.

  
  
  


Tying the top of her coveralls around her waist, Rey entered the breakroom to grab her lunch. Han was already seated at the table, eating a sandwich, joined by a very large, very hairy man.

“Rey, this is Charles- but call him Chewie. Chewie, Rey,” Han made the introduction short and to the point. 

Plopping down at the table with her lunch, Rey smiled at the other man, “Nice to meet you, Chewie.” The man only returned the greeting with a grunt and a tip of his head. 

Even seated, Rey could tell this man must be taller than Ben. And Ben was at least 6’3”. She could tell his skin was richly tanned, even under the extensive amount of arm hair. The man also had a long, bushy beard. His hair was longer than Ben's too, pulled back into a loose ponytail. Rey briefly wondered how much he spends on shower products.

“How long have you worked for Han?” She asked, hoping for an actual reply. Rey wanted to know if his voice was deeper than Ben's too, if that was even possible.

“Work with, not for,” Han corrected. “Chewie and I have known each other for _ years _. I saved his ass back in the day and haven't been able to shake him since,” Han added with a laugh.

Chewie grumbled something in Han's direction. It was hard to make out, but she was pretty certain that Chewie had said it was Han's fault they were in danger to begin with. Rey tried to suppress a giggle.

The two men went back and forth with each other, reminiscing over what happened that fateful day in question. Rey watched the two in amusement as she ate her own lunch.

“Ben propose yet?” Han asked out of nowhere. 

Rey choked on her bite of food, feeling her cheeks start to burn. “W-what??” She managed to stutter out after recovering.

Han chuckled, a smirk on his face. A look she's seen countless times on Ben’s face in the last few days. Now Rey knew where he got it from.

“Has my son said or done something to run you off yet?” he rephrased his question.

“No. Not at all. What makes you think that?”

This time Chewie chuckled. Rey looked at the man curiously before returning her focus to Han, who shrugged. His smirk still plastered on his face.

“My kid is a bit awkward around the fairer sex. In case you haven't already noticed.”

“Oh. ...I wouldn't say _ awkward… _.” Rey tried to defend. Chewie and Han both started to laugh. “When we first met, I'm pretty sure I was more awkward than Ben was.”

“If you say so, kid,” Han's tone was anything but convinced.

  
  


After lunch, Han reviewed Rey's work from that morning to make sure it was up to shop standards. It was, of course. So Han gave her a few more assignments, adding that once they were completed she could call it a day.

When Rey was on her next to last car, she fired off a quick text to Ben letting him know she should be done in the next two hours. She wanted to make sure he would still be able to pick her up after work. He was working today as well and she was going to be done a good three hours earlier than they had assumed that morning. A minute later, Ben’s reply came through.

**From Ben:**

_ << I'll be there. >> _

_ << no way I'm not picking up my gf from her first day @ work. >> _

  
  


Rey smiled at her phone for a moment before returning it to her pocket and getting back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile for this fic, I know. ;o;  
Life and working on a fic exchange have kept me away. (Go check out the Reylo Jukebox Exchange!)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is exhausted from her first day working at the garage. But it's the first time they will have uninterrupted time in the apartment....What will they possibly do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Have another chapter in apology for being gone from this fic for several weeks.  
Most of the chapter is smutty (no sex yet) between our lovebirds. Roughly half?
> 
> If that's not your thing, stop reading at "A wicked idea..."   
You won't miss any plot, these 2 just needed some uninterrupted time together.

**Chapter 26**

A couple of hours after finishing her lunch break, Rey completed her last task Han had given her to do. The gruff man gave her work another once over before patting Rey's shoulder and telling her to go clock out.

Rey didn't have to be told twice! After getting Han's ok, she skipped over to clock out before heading to the employee area to grab her bag and change. Ben had already texted that he was outside, so Rey quickly changed in the bathroom into the spare clothes she had packed: a pair of cutoff denim shorts and an emerald green tank.

“Bye Han! Bye Chewie! See you both tomorrow!” Rey called out as she walked through the shop to leave.

“See ya, kid!” Han called out in response without looking up from the car engine he was nose deep in.

Outside, Ben was casually leaning against the passenger door of the Falcon, arms crossed over his chest. When he spotted Rey, there was a broad smile on her face, her nose wrinkling in her joy. The green of her tank making her beautiful hazel eyes pop. He chuckled when he saw a little smudge of grease on her freckled cheek. Rey looked adorable. If he wasn't already falling hard for her, this would've sealed it.

Now standing in front of each other, Rey stood on her tiptoes, a hand on his shoulder for balance, to give Ben a little kiss. His hands settled at her waist as he returned the kiss.

“What's so funny?” she asked.

Ben smiled and gestured to his face, “You got a little grease…”

Rey's eyes grew wide, pink dotting her cheeks as she reached into her bag for something to wipe it off. She settled on her old t-shirt she had worn under her coveralls- it needed washed anyway.

“Here, let me,” Ben said, taking the shirt. He curled a finger under Rey's chin and gently tilted her head as he proceeded to clean the grease off. “There,” he punctuated with a kiss to her cheek, “all clean.”

“I wouldn't say  _ all _ clean,” Rey laughed, scrunching her nose, “I feel pretty gross. Not to mention I probably smell. A shower is definitely in my future when we get back to the apartment.”

Ben sniffed the air beside her head and made an exaggerated face in disgust. “Whew, yea we should probably ride with the windows down.”

Rey's mouth dropped open. She swatted at him several times, “Ben! Ohmygod!” He laughed as he tried to fend off her attack.

“I'm just kidding!” he finally exclaimed, lightly grabbing her wrists and pulling Rey into his chest to stop the assault. “If you're done, we can head home for that shower you wanted.”

Rey's heart fluttered at Ben's words. 

_ Home. _

  
  
  
  
  


Fresh out of the shower, Rey rejoined Ben in the living room, towel drying her hair. After her shower, Rey changed into an oversized shirt and some small cotton shorts. She collapsed onto the couch with a groan. Rey laid her head in Ben's lap, her legs stretched out across the rest of the couch. The towel fell to the floor, no longer needed.

“Tired?” Ben chuckled.

“Mmhmm,” Rey hummed an affirmative, her eyes drifting closed. “I've done more work today than I have since arriving in Coruscant. And while I loved being productive and active, now that I'm  _ not _ working- I feel totally exhausted!”

Ben was carding his fingers through Rey's still damp hair as she spoke. She hummed at the contact.

“So you had a good first day then? My dad didn't give you a hard time?”

“He started me off on easy stuff- oil changes, brake pads, and the like. Said he wanted to see for himself what my level was. Which fine, I guess I get that. And I completed everything he gave me before I took lunch and finished my post-lunch tasks early. He also insisted on checking my work. All of it. Like he didn't trust that I could possibly work so efficiently.”

“Sounds like Han. Humor him for now and if after a couple days you think he still doesn't trust your work- say something to him. Or my Uncle. Han will have to listen to Chewie.”

“Chewie is your Uncle?” Rey sat up in surprise, gaping at Ben.

“Yes and no. Chewie's not  _ actually _ family, but he and my dad have known each other for so long. He can be more like family than my real family at times.”

“It was hard to get a read on him. He didn't really talk much at lunch. Or at least not to where I could understand him.” Rey laid her head back in Ben's lap.

“That's Chewie,” he laughed, “he's a man of few words. He also has a bit of an accent that I can't place. The more you're around him, the more you'll be able to understand what he's saying.”

“It doesn’t help that he mutters,” Rey added. Ben agreed, laughing. "Oh! Before I forget. Your dad made a point to gripe that you haven't called your mom. Sounded like she was giving Han a hard time about it so he gave me a hard time about it so that I could pass it on to you."

Ben groaned, rubbing a hand down his face.

"That woman is nothing but a nosey busybody." Rey giggled at his description. "I'll call her soon, just not tonight. I can't deal with her tonight."

The two stayed there on the couch, enjoying the silence of the apartment. Poe was set to close the bookstore that day and wouldn’t be home until later, so they had the place to themselves without the worry of someone coming in for what felt like the first time since Rey had moved in. She shifted in place a little to get more comfortable, giving a whine of discomfort as she did. It was then that Ben noticed that she hadn’t put on a bra after her shower, her nipples peeking through her shirt. With Rey’s head still resting in his lap, Ben feared that Rey had felt his dick twitch when he realized her lack of bra.

“You ok?” He managed to ask. Rey whimpered in response,  _ not _ helping Ben’s current growing arousal.

“My back is just sore from today... and as comfortable as I am, my body is rebelling.” Rey pouted, her eyes still closed.

“I could give you a massage?”

Rey hummed, a small smile creeping across her face. “That sounds wonderful,” her voice wistful. She peeked an eye open, her nose scrunched as she asked, “Guess that means I gotta get up, huh?”

A wicked idea crossed Ben's mind, his arousal growing as he gazes down at the beautiful woman resting in his lap. “Not necessarily…”

“Even better,” Rey mused. Her eyes falling shut once more. “But how are-” her thought was interrupted as she groaned. Ben had quietly snaked his hand to grope her breast over her shirt, thumbing at her already pebbled nipple.

“Ben…” she moaned at his continued attention. Her thought left unfinished again in the air.

“I didn't say what  _ kind _ of massage…” he said darkly. Another hum of appreciation slipped from Rey as Ben's hand trailed under the shirt to resume the “massage” on her bare breast.

Heat started to pool low in her belly. Squeezing her thighs together and shifting her hips, needing  _ more _ . Her chest rose and fell in shorter breaths. Little whimpers and moans driving Ben to continue.

“ _ Ben _ ,” she whined, panting. As much as Rey was enjoying the attention to her nipples, she was practically writhing in need to be touched further down. “ _ Please…” _

“Please what, Rey?” he teased. Slowing his attention to her breasts.

“ _ Touch me _ .”

“I am,” he chuckled, punctuating his statement by tweaking the hardened bud. Rey cried out at the sudden pinch. He loved how responsive she was to his attention. Mentally he promised himself that he'd one day get her to orgasm from playing with her nipples alone.

When Ben's fingers  _ finally  _ teased her folds, Rey keened. Melting further into the couch in relief. His fingers circled her clit a few times before drifting lower, running lazily over her entrance and easily slipping one finger inside her waiting heat. A few gentle pumps later, he inserted a second finger, curling them deep inside her. 

A moan from Rey filled the room. Ben continued to work her, adding pressure to her clit with his thumb. He reached over with his other hand to play with her breast. 

She was a mess. One leg bent, resting against the back cushions, the other hanging off the side of the couch to expose herself as much as she could. Her shirt was haphazardly pulled to expose her chest. Rey wished she could kiss him right now, but his mouth was too damn far away and she was  _ not  _ about to move from where she was.

A chorus of  _ oh yes _ ,  _ please _ ,  _ ohmygod _ , and Ben's name echoed throughout the living room. She was so keyed up, Rey didn't know what to do with her hands. It was difficult to grip the couch around his hulking form and it was frustrating. Giving up, her hand fell back into Ben's lap by her face. She could feel his cock aching for its own release, could feel a bead of precum escape. Needing something to hold onto, Rey gripped his shaft and began to slowly pump.

Ben knew before she opened her pretty lips that she was about to come, feeling her walls start to twitch around his fingers.

“Ben,” Rey panted, “I'm gonna-” for the third time that evening Rey's thought goes unfinished. Releasing a squeak, a remnant of a scream, as her climax hit. Her back arched off the couch, her legs trembling as she came.

As her climax rippled out, Rey could only think of his cock in her mouth. Before her body had finished twitching, she rolled over and tugged at Ben's pants. Demanding that he remove them. Lifting his hips, Rey helped him pull his pants and briefs down enough for his cock to spring free. Standing at full attention.

Without another word, Rey wrapped her lips around Ben's dick and took him as deeply as she could. She bobbed her head up and down several times, using her hand to work what she couldn't fit in her mouth. 

Releasing him with a wet pop, Rey licked a stripe from base to tip and circled her tongue around the head. Lapping up the fresh bead of precum. Ben's head lulled back, panting.

Ben carded his fingers into her hair, pulling gently, eliciting a hum from Rey. He groaned at the added sensation. With her free hand, she cupped his balls, massaging the sensitive area. Ben felt his abdomen tighten with his impending climax. Rey hummed again, pushing him over the edge before he was able to warn her. But it didn't seem to phase her, Rey sucked him down without flinching.

“ _ Fuck, _ Rey…” 

Rey sat up to curl into Ben's side, his arm falling to her shoulder from its perch on the back of the couch. She stretched up and kissed the corner of his mouth. Humming, content, Rey leaned against his body. 

“Food?” she asked.

“Food.” Ben confirmed, kissing her temple.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally updates Maz!  
The friend group makes plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been MIA with this fic lately! I forgot this update required fake texts, and I never I had the chance to commit the time to get them made.

**Chapter 27**

Right at the two week mark of Rey being in Coruscant, her phone rang as she changed into fresh clothes from her post-work shower.

"There you are child," came Maz's voice over the phone line. It wasn't until that moment that Rey realized how much she missed the older woman. 

"Hi, Maz. Sorry I haven't called you before now."

"Oh child, no need to apologize to this old bat. I imagine you've been rather busy these last few weeks."

"You could say that."

The older woman hummed. "Getting all those answers you were wanting from that Aunt and Uncle of yours?"

Rey huffed, "About that…"

"They didn't give you anything, did they child?"

It wasn't really a question. Rey could tell Maz already knew the answer.

"No," she groaned, letting herself fall backward on the pullout bed.

"Nothing at all?"

Rey rubbed her forehead with her free hand. "Aunt Marlene gave me a little metal box. She said it had everything she had of my parents. But it's locked and my Uncle apparently threw away the key." She heard Maz snort a laugh. 

"I know you packed that kit of yours. You already tore into it then?"

"Yes I packed my kit and no I haven't opened it. It's in the bottom of my closet. I haven't wanted to touch it since I got it."

Another knowing hum from Maz came through the phone.

"Haven't wanted to touch it or been too busy to think about it?"

"I...both," Rey replied honestly.

"What's his name?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me girl. You've met a boy and he's kept you too busy to think about that box of secrets."

Rey was stunned. How is it that from thousands of miles away, her pseudo mother could know she'd met someone?

"I'm waiting, child." She could hear the smile in the old woman's words. A matching grin crossed her own features.

"His name is Ben. Ben Solo."

Another thoughtful hum rang through the phone. "And is this Ben good to you?"

"A perfect gentleman." 

"Oh, I'm sure he is," Maz snickered.

"I really like him, Maz."

"But?"

Rey sighed, "But I feel sort of...guilty? I ended up weaseling my way into Ben's life and his friends' lives and his apartment and…and I came out here to find the family I belong to…"

Maz tutted at Rey before she could continue.

"Did you not listen to a word I've told you over the years, child?"

"What do you mean? Of course I have!" Rey shot up to a sitting position on the bed. "You always told me the belonging a seek is ahead. You told me again when I located my Aunt and Uncle. That's why I dropped everything and came out here! To find my family! Where I belong!"

"My dear, sweet child…" Rey could almost see Maz shaking her head. Tears prickling her eyes at the thought that she'd been a fool to come out here. A soft laugh from the old woman pulled Rey from her thoughts.

"Not everyone's belonging is a family bonded by blood," Maz added softly.

The old woman's parting thought took up residence in the back of Rey's mind. It reminded her of what Ben had told her that first day they met- that he believed she'd find where she belonged. Even if it wasn't with her family. 

A new wave of hope began to bloom in her chest.

  
  
  
  


The next few weeks passed by with a regular ease. Rey woke in Ben's arms more often than not. He would drive her to work, head to his shift at the bookstore, and pick her up when her shift was over. They'd come back to the apartment and take advantage of having the place to themselves. Not every time did they fool around though- sometimes they just kissed, other times they curled up together and watched something on Netflix.

This time when Friday rolled around, a group chat exploded with plans for the evening and the weekend. Rey unfortunately wasn't able to catch up on the barrage of texts until she took her lunch break.

[ ](https://ibb.co/nRK1TDN)

[ ](https://ibb.co/9GWS0K6)

[ ](https://ibb.co/XWP4vPW)

Rey’s cheeks heated as she read through the messages in regards to herself. Still not used to praise from other people, let alone used to actually having friends that wanted to spend time with her. Rey’s heart also constricted at Ben's confession about not liking crowds, feeling bad for pressuring him out onto the dance floor last time. She imagined how red the tips of his big, adorable ears must be from everyone teasing him.

As much as Rey really wanted to go out and party with everyone, these first few weeks of work has kicked her ass harder than she expected. Every muscle was sore by the time she showered and changed at the apartment. There's no way she'd survive the weekend after a night at the Outlander.

[ ](https://ibb.co/18L1DZz)

[ ](https://ibb.co/56s23pt)

Rey worried at her bottom lip contemplating what to do. She definitely wanted to spend time with everyone tonight, but going to the club was something she _ knew _ she'd regret tomorrow. 

And Sunday. 

And come Monday at work.

Resolved in her decision, Rey fired off another text.

[ ](https://ibb.co/26JkLsV)

[ ](https://ibb.co/qxXbxBR)

[ ](https://ibb.co/1QXV54t)

In no time at all, the group finalized plans for the evening: meet at the Cantina at 6:00 for dinner and a few drinks (because Jessika was getting alcohol dammit!) then to the theater to watch the new thriller movie. It was showing every hour, with the last showing at 11:00, so they wouldn't have to worry about rushing dinner.

With just a few minutes left of her break, Rey received a text from Ben outside the group message.

[ ](https://ibb.co/ry7HsS9)

[ ](https://ibb.co/TWm49RH)

[ ](https://ibb.co/vztWDBK)

After setting her playlist and pocketing her phone, Rey headed back out to the floor to finish her work.

The assignments Han had been giving her hadn't improved by much, still focusing on the easier tasks Rey felt she could do in her sleep. Just more of them. But at least Han had quit going over her work when completed, so that was at least something. Every now and then Han would give her something different, but was tasked with assisting, not being the lead.

Rey had gotten the courage to ask Chewie about it the day before yesterday. Chewie had said Han was stubborn and set in his ways. That if she kept finishing the easy shit Han gave her as quickly as she was, that Han would be forced to come around. And by forced, Chewie meant literally, that he'd threaten to pull Han's arms off. Then he laughed. Rey guessed it was some inside joke between the long-time friends.

When 4:00 rolled around, Rey was already done with her work and pranced outside to meet Ben, who was leaning against the passenger door like he did every day. And what a site it was. She would always approach slowly, enjoying the view. Ben thought it was to tease him, but really she just wanted to oogle his broad, muscular body casually leaning against that gorgeous car. _ Mmmm _...it was a sight that deserved to be admired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest with you all- I need to rework this fic. I've got several chapters still in the wings that I'm mostly happy with that I plan to update but then I'll be putting this fic on hiatus for a bit so I can rework/rewrite/replan where this fic is going. I'll warn everyone when I get close to those last few chapters I'm satisfied with. 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/miz_kittymystic)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets up at the Cantina for dinner and drinks!
> 
> “Come on,” Rey interlaced their fingers, “If we don't leave now, we'll never leave.”  
“Won't hear me complain,” he murmured into her neck.  
“Ben!” she giggled, pushing at his broad chest with her free hand. “I'm hungry!”  
“Me too…” his face still buried in her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter!

It was a good thing Rey had gotten off work in time to give her and Ben two hours before they were expected at the Cantina- they couldn't keep their hands off one another. Not in a heated way, just the need to keep contact with each other. Rey had felt vulnerable since her confession to Ben at lunch and Ben wanted to provide support to his girl to make up for not having been beside her when she did.

Poe had texted Ben about 45 minutes before they were expected at the Cantina asking them to swing by the bookstore and bring him a shirt to change into. This forced the couple to leave earlier than they wanted, having been prolonging getting ready. 

It didn't take them long though once they put their mind to it. Ben had chosen to keep on his dark wash jeans and just replace his t-shirt for a navy button up shirt, rolling the sleeves to his elbows and leaving the top button undone to keep it more casual. He was banished to wait by the door while Rey got dressed as he was too much of a distraction.

Rey had already showered and styled her hair as soon as they got home, so after settling on her new floral dress with pockets she bought thrifting and a pair of wedges Rose had convinced her to buy, she was ready to go. She grabbed her denim jacket on the way out, just in case.

When Rey entered the living room, Ben instantly recognized the dress and his heart thrummed in his chest. She was more gorgeous in person with the dress on, the fluorescent lighting of the thrift store having done her little justice. Rey was glowing. 

“Ready?” she asked with a peck to his lips. It's then that Ben noticed he didn't have to bend down as far. He cocked his head to one side as he looked to see why. Rey showed off her wedges. “Too much?” Her tone second guessing her choice. 

“Perfect,” He said, kissing her lips again, a hand on her hip, “You're beautiful.”

Pink spotted her cheeks at Ben's praise, making her freckles pop.

“Come on,” Rey interlaced their fingers, “If we don't leave now, we'll never leave.”

“Won't hear me complain,” he murmured into her neck.

“Ben!” she giggled, pushing at his broad chest with her free hand. “I'm hungry!”

“Me too…” his face still buried in her neck.

Rey removed her hand from his, shoving his chest with a little more force. “You're insufferable,” she muttered, her smile betraying her words. Making eye contact again, she continued, “We don't want to be late. And I don't feel like getting teased like when we went to Outlander.”

Ben finally relented and they headed for the bookstore. Ben silently cursed Poe the whole way. 

  
  
  


The atmosphere at the Cantina was very laid back and casual. Making Rey feel overdressed, but Ben kept assuring her she looked great. The couple was escorted to the table Finn, Rose, and Jessika were already seated at, Ben's hand on the small of her back the whole way. 

“ReyRey! Benny!” Jessika called out with excitement as they got closer, a drink in hand. Ben noticed there was already a small collection of empty glasses on the table between his three friends.

“Someone has been pregaming,” Ben whispered to Rey, making her giggle. A sound he truly adored.

Poe joined shortly after and a round of drinks were ordered along with their meals.

Jessika filled in her friends of the week she had had. The alcohol adding to her animated storytelling of the jerk customers and the clueless ones.

“I mean, it's a  _ coffee shop _ . It’s on the sign outside, and the one behind the counter. Not to mention the smell and sound of coffee beans being ground! And then you have the audacity to  _ ask _ if we sell COFFEE?!”

“Oh! And there was this one asshole that got his panites in a wad over there being ‘too much hazelnut’ in his ‘extra shot of hazelnut, hazelnut mocha.’ So he asked for it to be remade  _ without _ the extra shot of hazelnut. Which was too  _ little _ hazelnut flavoring. I ended up having to make this motherfucker's coffee THREE TIMES because he wouldn't accept a half shot of extra hazelnut flavoring to the one I had just made.”

As the night carried on, Jessika had a plethora of stories from the week, with Rose chiming in every now and then with her own stories or adding to Jessika's. Finn and Poe also joined in with a few of their own stories from work.

The group was enjoying dessert when the conversation steered to Rey.

“So how's the apartment search going?” Finn asked. “Found anything good yet?”

Rey panicked, but tried to remain externally neutral- catching Ben's eyes in her peripheral. She had hoped to prolong the search or just feign like there was nothing that seemed good in her price range. That's not what came out of her mouth, however.

“Actually, I, um...” she cleared her throat, “haven't started looking yet…?” Her words hanging in the air like a question.

“Oh,” was all Poe had to say, sounding a little befuddled. Was she really that much of a bother living in the spare room? Rey's stomach churned.

“We can help you look,” Finn suggested, “since you're not familiar with the city yet.”

“Yea, there are some places that look good online but are actually really shitty areas to live in,” Rose added. “I'd feel awful if you ended up in one of those slums.”

Ben leaned back into his chair to drape his arm over Rey's shoulders, giving her arm a squeeze. When Rey met his eyes, she could see the gears in his head turning- thinking, planning. Rey gave him a small smile before resting her head against his shoulder.

“That would be great, Finn. Thanks,” Rey finally replied. “I guess I'm just nervous about the whole thing,” she added with a tiny shrug.

The topic of conversation immediately turned to good apartments close by to everyone's currently living situations. Rose lived with her sister Paige, who didn't want another roommate. Jessika and Finn both lived in tiny studio apartments by themselves, of which Jessika was very happy with and did not plan on moving anytime soon. Finn mentioned that if he ever moved again, it would be in an apartment with Poe- adding a ‘sorry peanut' in Rey's direction.

“You ok?” Ben whispered as he noticed Rey shifting in her seat while their friends continued talking about apartments. Rey nodded against his shoulder, not quite brave enough to face him. Ben lifted her head to look at her. He kissed her and searched her eyes. “Talk to me. Please?”

Rey sighed, biting her lips together.  _ Be honest _ , she told herself,  _ just tell him _ . She kept her voice low so only Ben could hear her, “Would it be crazy if- I mean...What if- what if I don't want to...move out?”

Ben kissed her again, “Is it crazy if I don't want you to either?” A smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“You don't?” her voice almost breathless, disbelieving. 

He shook his head, “I don't want you out of my sight if I can help it. Or my bed.” A blush crept over her features, the alcohol obviously making Ben as bold as she felt. “Just let them have their fun for now, we'll figure something out,” Ben added.

Her heart soared as her friends continued to talk about apartments and living in CoCo town, sharing their advance and stories. As she looked around the table at all of them, a smile crept over her features. Maz's words replying in her mind.

  
  


_ Family isn't always bound by blood. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie time! And throw some feelings at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love me? Here's another chapter to make up for being MIA.

**Chapter 29**

The movie theater was close by, so the group decided to just walk the few blocks that separated them. Rose and Jessika, drunker than the rest, walked with their arms linked as they giggled and talked. Finn and Poe strolled hand-in-hand. Poe had made sure to monitor the number of drinks his boyfriend consumed, attempting to keep a repeat from the last time from happening again. Rey was floating on Ben's confession of not wanting her to move out. The couple walked with an arm around each other's back, keeping one another close.

  
  


Tickets in hand, the group entered the lobby, instantly hit with smells from the concession stand.

“Popcorn!” Rose and Jessika squealed in drunken tandem, practically running to the counter to order their snacks. The rest of the group followed at a normal pace, laughing at their friends. Finn and Poe also got popcorn to share as well as a drink. Ben had noticed Rey try to be inconspicuous as she checked out the snack options. She initially turned down his offer to get her something. After giving Rey a look, she conceded.

“Alright, but don't judge me, ok?” Ben agreed. “I'd like to get popcorn and some M&M's to mix in the bag.” Ben started to chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. Rey shoved at his shoulder reminding him he wasn't going to judge her.

“I'm not judging!” he insisted between laughs as Rey waited for him to continue. “I'm not, I promise. Just trying to wrap my head around another similarity that we have.”

“Really?”

“Yea. I always have to get my own bag after Poe tried to share with me and ended up with mostly chocolate. Ask'em if you don't believe me,” he added when it looked as though she was skeptical. While Ben placed their order, Rey decided to do just that.

“Ohmygod that was a hilarious night!” Finn hollered, throwing his head back in laughter, “Poe nearly got us all kicked out when he was laying into Ben over it.”

“He interrupted the whole theater!” Jessika added, “He nearly spit it out on the person seated in front of him. Poe's face was  _ priceless. _ ”

“Ben's getting you your own bag right?” Rose asked in as serious a tone as her inebriated brain would allow her. “We don't need a repeat of that night.”

“No, we're sharing. I like to mix chocolate candy in with my popcorn too.”

“Gross!” came a chorus from her friends.

“It's good!” Rey countered, “A perfect balance of sweet and salty. The best of both worlds. And every bite is different! What's not to like?”

“No,” Poe deadpanned, shaking his head, “it's an abomination of movie snacks. Don't let Ben turn you to the dark side, Rey.”

“Don't let me do what?” Ben asked as he rejoined the group, handing off two bags of M&M's to Rey and holding the bag of popcorn for her.

“Turn me to the dark side,” Rey replied, laughing as she poured the two bags of candy into the waiting popcorn, “Poe said this is an abomination.” Addressing Poe, she added, “Guess I've already got some dark side in me, because this is delicious.” Rey then took the bag from Ben, folded the top edge of it closed, and proceeded to shake it- mixing the candy throughout the bag.

“Gross,” Poe said with a shudder, “Next thing you're gonna tell me is you like peanut M&M's too.”

“I do!” Rey happily chirped as they all handed an employee their tickets.

“Poe's a snack purist,” Ben stage whispered to Rey.

“Life's too short to live such a miserable life,” she replied with a lit in her tone. Hopeful that Poe knew she was teasing. Which he confirmed by flipping her off as they walked to their designated theatre.

  
  


Rey gasped and stopped for a moment once they were inside the theater. Not only was the auditorium bigger than she was expecting, but there were loungers and armchairs instead of your average folding seats.

She watched as her friends each headed straight for the two-person loungers- Poe and Finn on one, Jessika and Rose on another. Ben nudged her shoulder, breaking Rey from her observation of the space. He led them to a lounger beside the one Poe and Finn had chosen. The leather of their seat was like butter and Rey sank into it with a content sigh. Ben chuckled beside her.

“Go elsewhere if you're gonna judge. I'll be right here in  _ the nicest  _ chair I think I've ever sat in.”

Ben put an arm around Rey, pulling her closer as he stretched out his legs on the lounger. Placing a kiss to her temple in apology. In acceptance, Rey nestled into Ben's side, letting her legs tangle with his.

  
  
  


The movie started out great, catching Rey's full attention. Until about 30 minutes into the film when it took a darker turn. The trailer Rey had seen made the movie appear more like a crime thriller. What it was turning into was a supernatural thriller complete with jump scares and creepy shadows.  _ Not _ what Rey was hoping for. She could handle most supernatural movies, but that's if she knows ahead of time. Rey can prepare herself mentally. She didn't have that time for this movie. So she fell for every trick in the supernatural movie book.

During one such scare, Rey wrapped an arm around Ben's and hid her face in his bicep. Ben could feel Rey's hand shaking on his arm.

“Hey, it's ok. I'm here,” he cooed in a whisper. He settled the remainder of their popcorn in his lap and put his hand on hers. “I'm right here, ok?” Rey nodded against him, not ready to leave her safe spot.

“Sorry,” she replied, “I didn't realize this was a ghost movie.”

“You won't hear me complaining about this,” he said gesturing between them. Rey snorted and slapped at his chest playfully. 

“Come here, sweetheart.” Ben moved his arm from Rey's grasp and wrapped his arm around her back so his hand settled on her waist, angling Rey's body closer into his. Rey settled into her new position, one leg curled over his.

  
  
  


“That was a great movie!” Poe said as the group made their way out of the theater. 

“I’m not usually a fan of scary movies, but even I liked that one!” Jessika added.

“This was a great idea, Rey. What’d you think of the movie?” Finn asked.

“It wasn’t what I was expecting, but I still had fun tonight.” Rey interlaced her fingers with Ben’s.

“So, it’s not even 1:00am yet. Anyone up for more drinks?” Rose asked, her buzz having worn off during the movie.

“Mmm, maybe another time Rosie,” Rey said, “I’m calling it a night.”

“ _ Ugh _ ,” Rose complained, “We're gonna need to work on your night out stamina, girl.” The two girls embraced, joined by Jessika.

When the group returned to the parking lot near the Cantina, the now sober Rose and Jessika left in their respective cars. Finn decided to meet his boyfriend back at the apartment so he could help Rey search for apartments the following day while Ben and Poe worked.

  
  
  
  


The four had returned to the apartment not long ago. Finn and Poe had dug ice cream from the little freezer in need of something sweet and made themselves comfortable on the couch, ready to watch a couple episodes of a show they had started on Netflix. Rey had made a beeline for her room to change, the idea of apartment hunting weighing heavily on her mind. A light knock on the door pulled Rey from her thoughts.

“Come in.”

Rey had already changed out of her dress into cotton shorts and a tank, flitting around her room like a ball of nerves. Ben poked his head into the room, cautious. 

“You ok?” He asked after closing the door behind him.

“Honestly? Not really,” deflated, Rey sat on the bed with a huff. Ben moved to sit at the desk to listen. “I know I said I wanted to get my own place before, and part of me still does I think? But the thought of being alone again is terrifying. I've been  _ here  _ since my world crumbled and you've been amazing support. And so has Poe. But I know when someone is tired of me mooching.”

“You're not mooching.”

“Aren't I though? I don't contribute to rent or other bills, or even groceries. I've burrowed my way into yours and Poe's home, taking up the spare room when I've slept in your bed more than in here…” Rey blushes.

“Poe doesn't want you gone anymore than I do.”

Rey finally makes eye contact, “Then why bring it up at dinner?” 

Alright, she had him there.

She dropped her eyes to her hands again and murmured, “Maybe I should just put away my little fantasies about everything…”

Ben furrowed his brow.  _ Her fantasies? What fantasies?  _

“What fantasies?”

Rey fell back onto the bed with a groan, hiding her face with her hands. “It's silly. Stupid…”

Ben moved to sit beside her on the bed, the cheap metal frame creaking at the added weight. He lightly pulled her hands from her face. “Tell me,” he encouraged softly.

Rey kept her eyes focused on the ceiling, refusing to look at him. Her face heated before she even opened her mouth, so embarrassed by an idea that had been floating in her head. He had told her they'd figure it out, that he didn't want her to leave his space. Rey was about to find out how much he truly meant that once she told him the truth…

Speaking slowly, with caution, feeling out the words as she spoke, “The traitorous part of my heart says if I'm getting an apartment, I want it to be with you…Without separate rooms.”

A silence hung in the air. Rey's resolve was breaking down, she wanted to flick her eyes to Ben to see his reaction. But she couldn't do it. Instead, Rey’s mouth decided talking was a  _ great _ way to dig herself into a deeper hole of crazy.

“And I know that it's  _ way too soon _ to try and do anything like that. Because who the fuck does that? Know each other for a few weeks, start dating, what? A day after we met? And decide ‘ya know what? Let's get an apartment together.’ Because that sounds sane…”

She was babbling at this point. Ben probably thought she was certifiably insane and would want her out. Be done with her. And she wouldn't blame him.

Meanwhile, Ben was reeling. Rey wanted to get an apartment..with  _ him _ ? Just them? Be  _ together _ together? It was almost too much. To have her actually verbalize what he has been too afraid to suggest? To confirm that she wanted that too. Ben hadn't even heard what Rey had been babbling on about. He was pretty sure that she didn't even register that he had interlaced their fingers while she spoke. 

He ran his thumb over the back of her hand, looking at her face. Rey's freckles stood out a little more thanks to the cute pink color of her flushed cheeks. He could tell she hadn't washed off the little bit of makeup she had worn that evening- her lips still a plump, rosey shade that he'd been wanting to devour all night. And her beautiful hazel eyes, focused on the ceiling. They were glassy with unshed tears that she had been fighting back.

“Rey,” Ben tried to get her attention to no avail. “ _ Rey _ ,” he tried again, a little louder. Still nothing. He raised their interlaced hands, his lips making soft contact with the back of her hand. Ben stayed like that, waiting.

Ben watched as her brow pinched together, her thoughts trailing off. She blinked a few times. “Sweetheart...” His breath tickled the back of her hand. Finally her eyes met his again and Ben couldn't help but grin. When he knew he had her attention and she was focused, he spoke softly. His chin rested on their still interlaced hands.

“Let's get an apartment together.”

Her lips parted ever so slightly and her eyes widened as his words sunk home. Sitting up slowly, Rey tried, and failed, to blink away the tears. They cascaded down her cheeks freely.

“Ben…” her voice cracked. Too many emotions flowing through her in that one moment.

He couldn't take it. If there was ever a time to just say those three damn words that had been lingering on his tongue over the weeks. Three words that had been left unsaid at the end of so many conversations. Now would be the time. 

Rey was always pouring her soul out to him. As they laid together in the evening. As they texted during the day. Giving Ben glimpses of herself he knew she hadn't done with anyone else, except for maybe Maz. Even then he couldn't be sure.

He cupped Rey's face with his free hand, wiping away a few stray tears with his thumb. He looked deep into her hazel eyes. Rey leaned into his touch, eyes searching his.

She had already given him so much of herself. Been so vulnerable despite the discomfort it may have brought her. Ben could be vulnerable for her. He could say three little (big) words.

  
  
  


“I love you.”


End file.
